Pouvoir retourner en arrière
by masseffectpotter
Summary: Lord Voldemort et son armée ont remporté la bataille de Poudlard. Hermione se retrouve parmi les derniers survivants. Sa mort est assurée jusqu'à ce qu'un événement inattendu lui offre une chance de survivre. Propulsée à une autre époque, elle devra s'adapter à une nouvelle vie en faisant face à un ennemi redoutable.
1. La tour d'astronomie

Hermione était au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Une forte odeur de fumé lui brûlait les narines. Au-delà du lac, elle pouvait apercevoir les premières lueurs de l'aube à travers l'épaisse fumée qui s'échappait des décombres du château. La nuit avait été horriblement longue. Du sang coulait sur sa joue gauche. Une profonde entaille zébrait sa tempe. Son bras droit brûlait atrocement. Bellatrix lui avait gravé magiquement les mots «sang-de-bourbe» sur la peau fine de l'intérieur de son avant-bras. Le simple fait de penser à Bellatrix lui donnait la nausée. Elle se tenait appuyée sur les remparts, ses jambes peinant à la soutenir.

Tout avait mal tourné. Les mangemorts avaient attaqué Poudlard avec une force écrasante. L'Ordre du Phoenix avait pu les contenir que brièvement. Après le décès de Rogue, Harry s'était rendu dans la forêt interdite espérant épargner les gens combattant Lord Voldemort. Il avait réussi à surprendre Voldemort en revenant d'entre les morts. Lors d'un combat dans la grande salle, Ron fut tué par un sort vicieusement lancé par Bellatrix Lestrange alors qu'il aidait Harry à combattre Voldemort. Harry avait vu son meilleur ami périr. Cette distraction avait permis à leur ennemi de lancer un Avada Kedavra dans le dos d'Harry. Hermione pouvait encore entendre le bruit sourd du corps d'Harry s'écroulant sur le sol de pierre de la grande salle.

Après leur victoire, les mangemorts s'étaient retirés dans la cour du château. La voix froide et magiquement amplifiée avait résonné dans les corridors de pierre presque vides :

«Lord Voldemort vous laisse deux heures pour vous joindre à lui. Il est inutile de verser plus de sang magique. À la fin de ce délai, les sang-de-bourbes et les résistants seront exécutés.»

Plusieurs personnes avaient joint Voldemort en espérant éviter une mort certaine. Régulièrement, les mangemorts criaient les noms de leurs nouvelles recrues tentant d'influencer les indécis. Plus d'une vingtaine de noms avaient ainsi résonné.

Suite à l'annonce, ne se sentant plus la force de faire face aux derniers survivants, Hermione avait erré longuement les corridors du château. Comme si elle espérait réussir à chasser les images d'horreur que la nuit avait gravé dans son esprit. Elle tentait de se remémorer des jours meilleurs. Elle savait qu'elle était dans une impasse. Elle avait arpenté les rayons de la bibliothèque. Une multitude de livres jonchaient le sol. Un incendie faisait rage dans la section interdite. En temps normal, elle aurait été indignée de voir tant de savoir partir en fumé, mais elle était engourdie. Elle ne sentait plus rien. Elle avait tellement souffert. Un de ces maudits livres expliquait comment créer des abominations telles que les Horcrux.

«Bon débarras» pensa-t-elle.

Elle s'était, ensuite, dirigée vers la salle commune de Griffondor où elle avait passé tellement de temps à étudier. Le portrait de la grosse dame ne bloquait plus l'entrée de la tour. Son canevas déchiré reposait sur le sol froid du château. Étonnement, un feu brûlait dans le majestueux foyer. Les tapisseries brodées d'or portaient les traces de nombreux sorts et témoignaient de la violence des combats. Les fauteuils éventrés étaient éparpillés. Avec horreur, Hermione remarqua qu'une main sans vie dépassait de sous un canapé. Au toucher, la peau était glaciale. Voulant rendre sa dignité à la personne gisant devant elle, elle brandit sa baguette :

«Wingardium Leviosa» murmura-t-elle.

Le canapé se souleva doucement du sol avant de se poser à sa place originale devant le foyer. Parvati Patil gisait sur le sol. Les larmes aux yeux, Hermione se pencha pour lui fermer les yeux et essuyer le sang qui maculait son visage à la peau basanée. Incapable de rester un instant de plus, elle sortit de la salle commune.

Elle marchait sans savoir où elle s'en allait. Elle tremblait tellement qu'elle peinait à tenir debout. Les yeux pleins de larmes, elle monta un long escalier en colimaçon. Lorsqu'elle sortit de ses pensées, elle réalisa qu'elle était dans le bureau qui avait longuement appartenu à Albus Dumbledore. Peu de chose avaient été changées par Rogue. Les mêmes objets magiques ornaient les nombreuses étagères. Une pensine ornée de runes anciennes reposait sur le grand bureau en bois sculpté. Hermione se souvint, soudainement, qu'Harry lui avait dit qu'il s'était rendu dans ce même bureau pour voir les souvenirs que Severus Rogue lui avait donné avant de lui aussi mourir. Des souvenirs argentés flottaient dans la pensine. Ils semblaient être liquides et gazeux en même temps. Ils ondulaient d'une façon hypnoptisante. Ne pouvant résister, la jeune femme se pencha au-dessus du bassin de pierre. Une goutte de sang tomba sur les tourbillons argentés. Étonnement, ils ne se mélangèrent pas. Soudainement, Hermione se sentit tombée dans le vide. À l'atterrissage, elle se retrouva près d'un arbre avec deux enfants qui avaient tout au plus une dizaine d'années. Elle reconnue sans peine Lily Potter et Severus Rogue qui discutaient de magie. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se retrouva près du lac au bord duquel elle avait passé beaucoup de temps avec ses meilleurs amis. Severus adolescent lisait un livre de potion le dos contre un arbre. Avec appréhension, elle vit les jeunes maraudeurs s'approcher. Les regards de Sirius et de James brillaient de malice. Mal à l'aise, elle dû observer la séance d'insultes et d'humiliation publique de Rogue.

«Lévicorpus», s'écria Potter.

Severus se retrouva à pendre par les pieds dans l'hilarité générale. Hermione détourna le regard. Maintenant, elle comprenait mieux la haine que Rogue éprouvait envers Harry. Soudainement, un brouillard épais l'entoura. Lorsqu'il se dissipa, elle se trouvait dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Severus paressait plus jeune. Il semblait avoir une vingtaine d'années malgré ses traits tendus. Vêtu de noir, il arpentait nerveusement la pièce circulaire. Le jeune homme implorait le directeur de sauver Lily Potter. Il venait de réaliser que la prophétie qu'il avait entendue et transmise à son maître impliquait la jeune femme. Il offrait sa vie et ses services d'agent double au directeur. Le brouillard réapparu à nouveau. Lorsqu'il se dissipa, Hermione réalisa qu'elle se trouvait dans une chambre d'enfant. Severus, en larmes, étreignait le corps sans vie de Lily qui gisait au sol. Les derniers souvenirs devenaient de plus en plus flous. Elle vit Dumbledore demander à Rogue de le tuer à la place de Draco. Finalement, elle vit comment il leur avait donné l'épée de Griffondor afin de leur permettre de détruire les Horcrux.

Soudainement, Hermione se retrouva penchée au-dessus de la pensine. Étourdie, elle se tenait sur le bureau pour ne pas tomber. Elle venait de réaliser que Rogue n'était pas un traitre et qu'il avait tout donné pour les protéger tous. Son amertume et sa froideur habituelles faisaient plus de sens. Il avait fait de mauvais choix dans sa jeunesse, mais il avait tenté de corriger ses erreurs. Ultimement, il en avait payé de sa vie comme bien des gens cette nuit…

Un déclic attira son attention. Un tiroir s'était ouvert spontanément. Un pendentif brillait à la lumière des chandelles qui flottaient autour d'elle. Avec surprise, elle reconnue le retourneur de temps qu'elle avait utilisé afin d'assister à tous ces cours lors de sa troisième année. Le métal était froid dans sa paume. Un parchemin s'envola et se posa doucement dans sa main. Elle reconnue l'écriture fine et inclinée d'Albus Dumbledore :

«30 juin 1997 Chère Mlle Granger, si vous lisez cette lettre, c'est que Tom Riddle a gagné. L'ordre du Phoenix a failli à sa tâche. Harry et de nombreux autres sorciers sont décédés. Je vous remets le retourneur de temps. Vous le reconnaissez certainement. Je vous l'offre afin vous offrir des possibilités que Tom ne vous laissera pas. Vous pouvez décider de ne pas utiliser le retourneur. Si, toutefois, vous décider de l'utiliser vous pourriez aller vivre à une époque plus paisible que la nôtre… Vous pourriez aussi l'utiliser pour tenter de changer le cours des évènements. Je peux déjà vous entendre me réciter la réglementation encadrant l'utilisation des retourneurs de temps.»

«C'est totalement illégal» pensa la jeune sorcière eut un petit sourire en réalisant à quel point Dumbledore avait anticipé sa réaction. Elle reprit la lecture de la missive :

«Manipuler le cours du temps peut avoir des conséquences dramatiques. J'en suis bien conscient, mais la situation actuelle est déjà catastrophique. De plus, manipuler le temps peut sauver des vies. Vous avez déjà prouvé vos aptitudes en sauvant Sirius et Buck. Faites confiance à votre tête si brillante et à votre grand cœur. Vous vous demandez peut-être pourquoi je vous ai choisi. Sachez que j'ai une totale confiance en votre jugement. Vous êtes la jeune sorcière la plus brillante et la plus réfléchie que j'ai connu au cours de ma longue carrière à Poudlard. Bon courage chère Griffondor. Peu importe votre décision, je suis fier de vous. J'ai fait l'erreur d'exiger trop de sacrifices des gens que j'ai connus.»

Hermione pensa toute de suite à Harry et au professeur Rogue qui avaient payé de leurs vies. Elle poursuivit sa lecture :

« La proximité de ma mort m'a fait réfléchir. Après tout, pour un esprit équilibré, la mort n'est qu'une grande aventure de plus. Maintenant, je ne demande plus rien. Réfléchissez à vos possibilités. Professeur Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.»

Étonnée, la jeune femme passa la chaine dorée du bijou sphérique autour de son cou. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi en faire. Elle mit le parchemin dans la poche de sa veste.

«Je ne savais pas qu'il restait des retourneurs de temps» pensa-t-elle. Elle croyait que tous les retourneurs avaient été détruits lors de la bataille du ministère de la magie.

Une lueur d'espoir tentait d'éclairer son esprit meurtri, mais elle était trop démolie pour l'accueillir. Voulant revoir pour une dernière fois le parc du château, elle prit la direction de la tour d'astronomie.

Appuyée aux remparts pour ne pas tomber, elle tenait le retourneur de temps dans sa main droite. Elle pouvait sentir le métal froid contre son thorax. La jeune femme ne savait pas quoi faire. Allait-elle rester dans le présent ou faire un saut dans le passé? Allait-elle retourné dans le passé pour y vivre ou pour changer les évènements? Elle n'arrivait pas à prendre de décision. Son esprit habituellement si vif était embrumé. Il y avait trop de choses à analyser et elle était épuisée. De plus, des images d'horreur revenaient la hanter. Elle revoyait sans cesse Ron et Harry se faire terrasser par Bellatrix et Voldemort. Les yeux plein de larmes, elle peinait à observer les vastes terre du château. Le soleil continuait sa lente ascension.

«Est-ce que ça vaut la peine de continuer?» se demanda la jeune femme.

Ses parents ne savaient plus qu'elle existait. Harry, Ron, Neville, Lupin, Tonks et la majorité de ses amis étaient morts. Elle n'avait plus rien. La résistance avait été écrasée. Ça prendrait de longues années à reconstruire une résistance si cela était même possible.

Soudainement, Hermione fut sortie de ses pensées par un bruit sourd. Les mangemorts se heurtaient aux défenses magiques qu'elle avait mises pour bloquer l'accès à la tour. Elle savait qu'elles ne tiendraient plus tellement longtemps. Son esprit était comme stupéfixé et elle ne savait toujours pas quoi faire.

Dans un fracas incroyable, la massive porte de la tour fut projetée violemment contre les remparts causant la chute de plusieurs lourdes pierres. Ces dernières s'écrasèrent au pied de la plus haute tour du château. La porte l'avait évitée d'à peine quelques centimètres. Les rires démoniaques de Bellatrix résonnaient.

Un frisson parcouru son échine. La plus fanatique des mangemorts était reconnue pour aimer jouer avec sa nourriture. Hermione avait eu droit à un avant-goût de sa spécialité lorsqu'elle avait marqué dans sa chair l'injure «sang-de-bourbe».

Une soudaine impulsion s'empara d'elle. La main toujours serrée sur son pendentif elle enjamba les remparts.

«Il n'est pas question de me laisser capturer» pensa-t-elle.

Le cœur gros la jeune femme s'élança dans le vide. Elle était prête à partir. Tout devint noir et elle se sentit emportée.


	2. L'éveil

Chapitre 2 : L'éveil

La chaleur des rayons de soleil passant à travers les vitraux réchauffait la peau de son visage. Hermione apercevait la lueur du jour à travers ses paupières. Une odeur familière remplissait ses narines remplaçant l'odeur âcre de la fumé et du sang. Son corps reposait sur une surface moelleuse et confortable.

«Quel confort» pensa-t-elle. «La mort est plus confortable que je l'aurais crue».¸

Elle prit une grande respiration et ouvrit ses yeux. Elle reconnut immédiatement l'infirmerie de Poudlard avec ses haut-plafonds et ses vitraux. L'endroit était très familier pour la jeune femme. Elle y avait passé beaucoup de temps lorsqu'elle avait été pétrifiée par le Basilic. Elle identifia immédiatement l'odeur familière comme étant celle de la potion de Sommeil-sans-rêve. La jeune femme était vêtue d'un pyjama propre. Elle examina rapidement son visage avec ses paumes. Il était propre et il ne restait plus de trace de l'entaille qu'elle avait eue sur sa tempe. S'assoyant au bord du lit, elle réalisa que ses bras et ses jambes fonctionnaient normalement. Son avant-bras droit brûlait encore et un pansement d'un blanc immaculé l'entourait.

Curieuse d'explorer, elle tenta de se lever, mais il lui était impossible de quitter son lit. Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas sa baguette.

«Quelqu'un a dû placer un sort de confinement» pensa-t-elle. Mme Pomfresh avait l'habitude de l'utiliser pour empêcher ses patients de quitter l'infirmerie sans son autorisation. Elle avait de la difficulté à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Un instant elle sautait de la tour d'astronomie et l'instant suivant elle se retrouvait assise au bord d'un lit à l'infirmerie. Sa gorge se noua et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues à la pensée des évènements qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle regarda à travers les majestueux vitraux qui l'entouraient. Celui près d'elle racontait comment Godric Gryffondor avait vaincu les gobelins que Ragnuk 1er avait envoyé afin de lui voler son épée sertie de rubis. À travers le verre aux couleurs flamboyantes, la jeune sorcière constata que le château était intact. Sous les rayons d'un soleil couchant, il ne portait pas les cicatrices des violents combats.

«Comment était-ce possible?» pensa-t'elle. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Son esprit était plus vif que le soir de la bataille, mais il n'avait pas encore sa vivacité usuelle.

Des bruits de pas s'approchant mirent fin à ses réflexions. Hermione se retourna pour faire face à l'arrivant. Ce fut un choc d'apercevoir Albus Dumbledore. Il était vêtu de robes bleues pâles et il portait un chapeau plutôt étrange. Ses longs cheveux et sa barbe semblaient plus foncés. Son visage paressait plus détendu. Elle aurait pu croire qu'il était même plus jeune. Figée et n'arrivant pas à parler, la jeune femme le regardait fixement comme si elle avait peur qu'il disparaisse. Le vieil homme pris la parole :

\- « Bonjour Mlle Granger, on dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme.» dit-il

\- «C'est tout comme Professeur» lui répondit la jeune femme. «Suis-je morte?»

Le directeur lui fit un petit sourire avant de lui répondre :

\- «Non, vous êtes aussi vivante que moi»

«Ce n'est pas très rassurant» pensa la sorcière. Professeur Dumbledore n'était pas très vivant à sa connaissance.

\- «J'ai l'impression que vous me connaissez déjà, mais je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir déjà rencontré. J'ai lu sur le parchemin trouvé dans vos poches que votre nom est Mlle Granger. Je reconnais mon écriture, mais je n'ai jamais écrit cette lettre…» Il s'interrompit brièvement et poursuivi : « Il y a quatre jours, Hagrid vous a retrouvé au pied de la tour d'astronomie en mauvais état. Il est impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte du château et je suis persuadé que vous n'avez pas pu passer les enchantements qui protègent Poudlard. De plus, on a retrouvé sur vous un retourneur de temps brisé. Qui êtes-vous?»

Hermione ne comprenait pas plus ce qui se passait.

\- «Professeur Dumbledore vous ne me reconnaissez pas?» L'homme hocha la tête et la jeune femme poursuivit : « Je suis Hermione Granger. Vous m'avez donné le parchemin et le retourneur de temps. On se connait depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard en 1991»

\- «Cela fait du sens qu'on ne se connaisse pas encore» dit Dumbledore. «Dites-moi quelque chose que seul une personne qui me connait réellement sait.»

«Il veut confirmer que je suis vraiment moi» pensa Hermione. C'était une procédure habituelle pour les membres de l'Ordre du phoenix. Elle prit la parole :

\- «Vos bonbons préférés sont ceux au citron»

\- -«Ce n'est pas un gros secret»

\- «Votre sœur est décédée lors d'une altercation entre votre frère, Grindelwald et vous. Votre baguette est une des trois reliques de la mort.»

Elle sentit l'homme se tendre. Hermione ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé. Albus Dumbledore reprit la parole :

\- «Peu de gens connaissent mes secrets.»

\- «Où suis-je?»

\- «Vous êtes à Poudlard, mais l'école est encore calme puisque la rentrée est dans quelques jours.»

\- «Alors, on doit être en août…» dit la sorcière.

\- «Plus précisément, en août 1977» lui répondit le grand sorcier.

Cette dernière information lui coupa le souffle. Elle était passée de l'année 1998 à l'année 1977. Elle n'était pas morte. Elle avait fait un grand saut dans le temps. «Comment était-ce possible?» pensa-t'elle. Dumbledore poursuivit :

\- «Vous allez passer les prochains jours à l'infirmerie. Nous allons nous reparler bientôt. Pour l'instant, vous allez vous reposer. De toute façon, Mme Pompfresh ne me laissera pas vous parler bien plus longtemps. Vous connaissez bien Mme Pomfresh?»

Hermione se rappela les nombreuses fois où Mme Pomfresh avait chassé de façon cavalière des élèves et des professeurs de son infirmerie. Elle avait même déjà claqué les portes au ministre de la magie. La matrone ne se laissait pas intimider par personne. Elle hocha la tête. Albus reprit la parole :

-«Réfléchissez au contenu de la lettre d'ici à notre prochaine rencontre…»

Le directeur s'interrompit pour regarder au-dessus de son épaule. Mme Pomfresh approchait à très grande vitesse. Elle avait l'air très mécontente que sa patiente soit «dérangée»

\- «Comme vous pouvez le constater, je dois quitter. À la prochaine Mlle Granger»

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il transplana hors de la pièce pour éviter le courroux de l'infirmière. Il avait le don de laisser planer les mystères.

Mme Pomfresh s'assura qu'Hermione allait bien. La matrone avait déjà terminé de guérir les nombreuses fractures qu'elle avait subie aux bras, aux jambes et au bassin avec de la potion de Poussos. Elle refit le bandage sur son bras droit. Les mots «sang-de-bourbe» était encore visibles sur sa peau. Malheureusement, les lettres injurieuses ne s'effaceraient jamais complètement selon l'infirmière. Les blessures causées par des maléfices très sombres laissaient des marques permanentes. Hermione porterait des traces physiques de sa rencontre avec Bellatrix en plus des traces indélébiles qu'elle avait laissé dans son esprit…

Sa rencontre avec Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas répondu à ses nombreuses questions. Au moins, elle savait qu'elle était toujours vivante et qu'elle se trouvait en 1977. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle s'était retrouvée à cette époque. «Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé en 1977?» se demanda-t'elle. Rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Soudainement, elle eut l'idée de faire un rapide calcul. Harry était né en 1980. Cela signifiait que ses parents étaient encore à Poudlard en 1977. Si ces derniers étaient à l'école, ça voulait dire que Severus Rogue et les autres maraudeurs y étaient encore. Ça faisait beaucoup d'informations à intégrer. De plus, elle devait réfléchir au parchemin que le professeur lui avait donné. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait décider de faire? Allait-elle pouvoir retourner à son époque?

Le soleil s'était couché lorsque Mme Pomfresh vint la revoir. Elle lui donna une dose de potion de Sommeil-sans-rêve afin qu'elle puisse se reposer sans faire de cauchemars. Selon l'infirmière, elle avait crié des noms plusieurs fois dans son sommeil lors de sa première nuit à l'infirmerie. Hermions voulait continuer à réfléchir, mais ses paupières devinrent trop lourdes. Elle laissa le sommeil réconfortant de la potion l'envahir.


	3. Le Moine-Gras

Chapitre 3 : Le Moine-Gras

Hermione avait passé les derniers jours à l'infirmerie. Ses blessures physiques étaient toutes guéries. Les mots «sang-de-bourbe» étaient encore rosés et facile à lire. Professeur Dumbledore ne lui avait pas encore redonné sa baguette. Le sort de confinement avait été retiré et elle avait eu la permission de circuler dans le château. La jeune femme devait retourner à l'infirmerie pour la nuit. Elle avait arpenté longuement Poudlard. Il n'était pas tellement différent du château qu'elle avait connu à son époque d'origine. Elle avait passé la plupart de son temps à la bibliothèque. Elle s'y sentait bien. L'odeur familière du parchemin et des vieux manuscrits avaient un effet apaisant sur elle. Concentrée pendant ses lectures, elle arrivait à oublier temporairement les évènements de la bataille de Poudlard. Par conséquent, la jeune femme avait dévoré les livres à une cadence ahurissante. Lorsqu'elle s'aventurait hors de la bibliothèque, elle marchait sans but précis dans les corridors. Ses pieds lui faisaient faire les rondes qu'elle avait faites des milliers de fois comme préfète. Régulièrement, ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes et sa gorge se nouait. Cette fois-ci, la douleur était si vive qu'elle tomba sur ses genoux. Paralysée, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de revivre l'horrible nuit. Elle revoyait les éclairs de lumières vertes. L'odeur âcre de la fumé et du sang envahissait à nouveau ses narines. Hermione pouvait entendre le bruit du corps d'Harry s'écrasant lourdement au sol. Les genoux contre les pierres froides du château, elle n'arrivait pas à se relever.

Une brise fraiche attira son attention. Ses yeux étaient au même niveau que le bas de la robe d'un fantôme. Elle faisait face au Moine-gras. La silhouette fantomatique s'accroupit à sa hauteur et prit la parole :

\- «Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous?» demanda-t-il, l'air concerné.

\- «Rien… Non… Je vais bien…» répondit difficilement Hermione.

\- «En êtes-vous certaine Mlle? Je ne peux pas retirer votre peine, mais je peux vous proposer une oreille attentive. Partager son histoire peut être libérateur. Lorsque j'étais toujours vivant, beaucoup de gens venaient se confesser pour être entendus sans nécessairement vouloir l'absolution. Quel est votre nom?»

\- «Hermione» répondit la sorcière incapable de parler plus

Voyant que la jeune femme ne pouvait pas parler plus il rompit le silence :

\- «Voulez-vous que je commence en vous racontant mon histoire?»

Hermione hocha de la tête. L'homme corpulent reprit la parole :

\- «De mon vivant, j'étais moine. Voulant faire sourire les moldus de ma communauté, il m'arrivait de faire sortir des lapin du calice lors de la messe.»

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant la scène. «Cela aurait sûrement rendu la messe plus intéressante quand mes parents me forçaient à les accompagner» pensa-t-elle. Le moine reprit la parole :

\- «Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui partageait mon sens de l'humour et cela a attiré l'attention des dirigeants de l'Église. À l'époque, une épidémie de variole décima ma communauté. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à laisser mourir les paysans moldus alors que je savais comment les sauver. Alors, je les ai soignés en utilisant la magie. Rapidement, la rumeur selon laquelle je guérissais la variole en touchant les gens avec un bâton de bois se rendit aux oreilles des dirigeants qui me surveillaient déjà à cause des lapins. Ne comprenant pas la magie, ils ordonnèrent mon exécution. Je leur ai pardonné, car ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre la situation. Mon seul regret est de ne pas avoir sauvé plus des paysans. Si j'avais été plus prudent, j'aurais pu en soigner plus. Depuis ma mort, je réside au château pour apporter mon aide aux jeunes sorciers.»

\- «Comment fait-on pour accepter de ne pas avoir sauvé plus de gens» demanda-t-elle?

\- «Je ne l'ai pas vraiment accepté. Je pense qu'on peut juste comprendre que c'était impossible. On ne peut pas sauver tout le monde.» Il prit une pause pour observer attentivement la sorcière et poursuivit «Voulez-vous partager votre histoire?»

Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre. La personnalité calme et chaleureuse du moine l'invitait à la confidence, mais elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle pouvait partager. Elle se contenta de lui dire que ses meilleurs amis étaient morts récemment. Il lui offrit ses condoléances et ils restèrent longuement assis sans parler. Elle se sentait plus calme et la fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir. Le soleil était presque couché. Le Moine-gras flotta doucement jusqu'à se retrouver debout. Il offrit poliment sa main à Hermione pour l'aider à se relever. Sans réfléchir, la jeune femme tenta de la saisir. Sa main passa à travers celle du moine et elle ressentit la sensation froide et désagréable qui accompagnait les contacts avec les fantômes. Ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à l'infirmerie en discutant de l'histoire du château. Le spectre lui raconta des anecdotes fascinantes sur Helga Poufssouffle. Elle l'impressionna avec ses connaissances sur l'histoire du château. Hermione avait lu tellement souvent L'histoire de Poudlard. C'était agréable de parler avec quelqu'un qui partageait son intérêt. Le moine lui souhaita bonne nuit avant de flotter silencieusement en direction du grand escalier.

Étendue dans son lit chaud, elle réfléchissait à ce que le moine lui avait dit. «Il est impossible de sauver tout le monde, mais je vais essayer de sauver le plus de gens possible» pensa-t-elle. Elle allait utiliser son voyage dans le temps pour modifier la suite des évènements. Elle ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire alors qu'elle savait exactement ce qui allait se produire dans les prochaines années. Hermione ne pouvait pas être à nouveau le témoin impuissant d'horribles évènements. Elle devait réfléchir à un plan. Elle attendait toujours de reparler au directeur. Qu'allait-il lui dire? Qu'allait-il faire d'elle? Utiliser un saut dans le temps pour modifier l'histoire était un crime qui pouvait vous faire atterrir à Azkaban. Elle frissonna à la pensée de la terrible prison, car elle ne tenait pas à revoir des détraqueurs de plus près.

Mme Pomfresh vint lui porter sa potion de Sommeil-sans-rêve. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui en redonner le lendemain. Un usage prolongé de cette potion pouvait endommager de façon permanente sa capacité à rêver. Malgré ses nombreux questionnements, elle dormit profondément.

À son réveil, un parchemin identifié à son nom trônait sur sa table de nuit. Elle reconnut l'écriture d'Albus Dumbledore :

«Bonjour Mlle Granger, je vous invite à venir prendre le thé à dix-sept heures. Je vous attendrai à mon bureau. Je suis certain que vous savez où il se trouve. Le mot de passe est Suçacide. Reposez-vous bien, aujourd'hui, car nous avons des sujets extrêmement importants à aborder. Professeur Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore»


	4. L'heure du thé

Chapitre 4 : L'heure du thé

Hermione fit face à la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. La chose avait l'apparence d'un hippogriffe drôlement déformé. «Le sculpteur doit avoir trop bu ou avoir été victime d'un sort de confusion pour sculpter un truc pareil» pensa-t-elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle se remémora comment elle avait utilisé ce sort sur McLaggen pour assurer à Ron le poste de gardien de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor. Elle attendait que les cloches de la grande horloge carillonnent l'arrivée de dix-sept heures. La jeune femme avait passé sa journée près du lac à réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait révéler au Directeur sachant qu'il pouvait ne pas être d'accord avec ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire. Elle était tellement inquiète qu'elle en vint à envier l'apparente insouciance de la pieuvre géante qui fit surface à plusieurs reprises pour étirer ses longues tentacules. Allait-il accepter les changements qu'elle voulait apporter à l'histoire? Elle était tellement concentrée que le premier carillon la fit sursauter. L'heure fatidique était arrivée. Faisant face à l'étrange créature de pierre, elle dit d'un ton un peu incertain «Suçacide». D'une façon étonnamment silencieuse, la gargouille fit place à un long escalier en colimaçon. Son cœur battait à la chamade. D'un pas qu'elle tentait de maîtriser pour donner une impression de confiance, elle gravit la longue spirale de pierre.

«Mlle Granger» Raisonna la voix d'Albus Dumbledore. «Assoyez-vous»

Observant attentivement le vaste espace circulaire, la jeune femme s'approcha du bureau massif du directeur. La pièce n'était pas très différente de celle qu'elle avait connue. Fumseck était perché près du massif foyer. Le manteau de cheminé en pierre sculptée était si haut qu'il était possible d'y entrer sans se pencher lorsqu'on utilisait la poudre de cheminette. Il y avait moins d'instruments magiques et de livres sur les étagères. De nombreux portraits des anciens directeurs ornaient les murs de pierre. Elle reconnut tout de suite le portrait du détestable, mais étonnement utile Phineas Nigellus Black qui l'avait accompagné lorsqu'elle avait chassé les horcruxes avec Harry et Ron. Sa gorge se serra à cette pensée. Elle prit place sur la chaise dorée qui faisait face au Directeur :

\- «Bonjour Professeur» dit-elle.

\- «Comment aimez-vous votre thé?» dit-il d'un ton léger. C'était étrange considérant le sérieux de la conversation qui allait suivre.

\- «Un carré de sucre et un nuage de lait s'il-vous-plait»

Sans faire de geste et sans prononcer de sort, Dumbledore fit apparaitre deux tasses fumantes de thé. Hermione avait oublié à quel point il utilisait la magie avec une facilité déconcertante. Regardant la jeune femme au-dessus de ses lunettes dorées, il reprit la parole :

\- «Vous devez-vous demander pourquoi je vous ai fait patientez quelques jours…» la jeune femme hocha la tête puis il reprit la parole : «J'ai passé les derniers jours à analyser le parchemin et le retourneur de temps que vous aviez lorsqu'Hagrid vous a retrouvé. La magie laisse des traces et j'ai pu conclure que la lettre est véridique. Elle n'a pas été créée magiquement. Le retourneur de temps porte les traces d'un long saut dans le temps. Par conséquent, je crois que vous venez réellement du futur. Il était important pour moi de faire ses vérifications puisqu'une guerre se prépare»

\- «Je comprends» répondit-elle rassurée.

\- «Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé à votre époque en… 1997, mais ça doit être grave pour que j'aie écrit une lettre vous incitant à ne pas respecter la réglementation sur les retourneurs de temps.»

La jeune femme hocha la tête sans rien dire. L'homme reprit la parole :

\- «Je ne sais pas qui est Harry, mais je comprends dans la lettre que Tom Riddle a gagné la guerre. J'ai besoin de ces informations pour éviter le pire Racontez-moi votre histoire si vous le voulez bien.» Il la fixa attentivement de ses yeux bleu azur. Elle avait l'impression qu'il voyait à travers elle. Comme s'il scrutait son âme.

Hermione se demanda ce qu'elle devait lui dire et si elle devait garder des détails pour elle. Devait-elle lui dire que Severus Rogue allait informer Voldemort de la prophétie? Quelles conséquences les informations révélées allaient avoir sur le futur? En même temps, le futur était extrêmement sombre. Elle inspira profondément et prit la parole en commençant son histoire du début :

\- «Ça fait beaucoup d'informations. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Je suis née de parents moldus comme vous l'avez probablement déjà remarqué grâce à Bellatrix Lestrange. À mon arrivée à Poudlard en 1991, j'ai rencontré un jeune homme du nom d'Harry Potter. Ses parents étaient morts en le protégeant de Voldemort. Le sacrifice de sa mère l'avait protégé de l'Avada Kedavra que ce dernier lui avait lancé. Ce jour-là, le sort a rebondi et a détruit Lord Voldemort. Harry a survécu à la tentative d'assassinat avec une cicatrice sur le front. Après cette nuit, le sorcier sombre a disparu pendant dix ans survivant en possédant des animaux et des sorciers…»

\- «Potter?» demanda Albus Dumbledore. «Est-ce le fils de James Potter?» Hermione hocha la tête. «Pourquoi s'est-il attaqué à un jeune enfant?»

\- «À cause d'une prophétie qui prédisait l'arrivée d'un enfant qui aurait le pouvoir de le vaincre.» Albus hocha la tête et Hermione reprit son récit :«Lors de notre première année à Poudlard, Voldemort est revenu pour tenter de voler la pierre philosophale que Nicolas Flamel vous avait confié. Il voulait l'utiliser pour retrouver son corps. Heureusement, Harry, Ron et moi avons réussi à l'arrêter. Le sacrifice de la mère d'Harry lui a laissé une protection magique. Cette protection lui a permis de détruire le sorcier. Malheureusement, Voldemort a réussi à revenir à la vie après plusieurs tentatives en 1994. Il a utilisé de la magie très noire pour se recréer un corps à partir des restes de son père.» elle prit une pause pour reprendre son souffle. Son interlocuteur la fixait silencieusement. «Il a réussi grâce à son serviteur Pettigrew et en utilisant le sang de Harry pour s'immuniser à la magie du sang qui protégeait Harry. Par la suite, vous avez relancé l'Ordre du Phoenix pendant que Voldemort bâtissait son armé. En 1997, les mangemorts ont pris le contrôle du ministère de la magie. En 1998, les mangemorts et les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix se sont affrontés à Poudlard…» Elle se tue n'étant plus capable de poursuivre son récit. Ses larmes embrouillaient sa vision et les spasmes de son diaphragme l'empêchaient de parler.

\- «Prenez le temps dont vous avez besoin. Vous avez vécu des évènements traumatisants. Êtes-vous arriver à mon époque suite à la bataille?» demanda-t-il.

Incapable de parler, la jeune femme hocha la tête. Le silence dans la pièce était ponctué par ses sanglots.

\- «Préférez-vous me montrer ce qui s'est passée?» demanda le vieil homme.

À nouveau, Hermione hocha la tête. Le Directeur se leva avec facilité de sa chaise. Il ouvrit le cabinet dorée qui trônait dans le coin de la pièce. Elle reconnut les fioles contenant des souvenirs que collectionnait l'homme. Il y en avait moins que dans les années 1990. L'homme se déplaçait avec une aisance qui contrastait avec son âge. Il posa la pensine de pierre devant la sorcière et prit la parole :

\- «Choisissez les souvenirs que vous voulez me montrer pour que je puisse les placer dans la pensine. Je ne vais prendre que ce que vous acceptez de me montrer.»

Il sortit la baguette de sureau de sa robe et il la plaça près de la tempe droite d'Hermione. Elle hocha sa tête et l'homme murmura une incantation qu'elle ne reconnut pas. Elle sentit un picotement au niveau de sa tempe. En ouvrant ses yeux, elle aperçut un filament argenté qui flottait au bout de la baguette du sorcier. Il mit les souvenirs à la fois gazeux et liquides dans la pensive, puis il se pencha pour les visionner.

Hermione savait que cela prendrait du temps au vieil homme pour tout voir. Elle avait sélectionné des souvenirs des combats qu'elle avait menés avec ses amis contre Voldemort. Pour aider le Professeur, elle avait aussi inclus des extraits de la chasse aux horcruxes. Elle y avait inclus tous moments de la bataille de Poudlard sauf les souvenirs de Rogue. Incertaine, elle ne savait pas si elle devait dire à Dumbledore que le maître des potions avait contribué à tuer la famille Potter. Le Professeur pouvait prendre des décisions drastiques pour ce qu'il percevait être le bien commun et elle ne savait pas comment il allait réagir. De plus, elle ne voulait pas que Dumbledore utilise Rogue comme il l'avait fait à son époque. «Vaut mieux que je m'occupe de Rogue moi-même si je veux lui donner une nouvelle chance» pensa-t-elle. Elle espérait pouvoir lui offrir l'occasion de vivre une vie moins pénible et avec moins de culpabilité. Il avait été tellement courageux. Attendant le retour du Directeur, elle tenta de calmer ses pleurs en se concentrant sur la pièce qui l'entourait. Le plafond cathédral semblait toucher au ciel tellement il était haut. Tournant la tête, elle aperçut le Choixpeau qui reposait entre quelques manuscrits dans la bibliothèque bien garnie qui couvrait le mur à sa gauche. «Que contient ses livres» se demanda-t-elle? Elle aimerait pouvoir les consulter.

Elle sortit de sa réflexion lorsqu'elle perçut un mouvement au-dessus de la pensine. Visiblement affecté, Dumbledore recula maladroitement et s'effondra dans son fauteuil. Sa maladresse actuelle contrastait avec son agilité habituelle. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment puis il prit la parole :

\- «Vous avez vécu des évènements horribles et vous avez fait preuve d'un courage exceptionnel» dit-il avant de prendre une pause. «Merci, d'avoir partagé votre histoire.»

Hermione hocha la tête. L'homme reprit la parole :

\- «Dans la lettre, je vous offre de choisir ce que vous allez faire. Je vais respecter ce que j'ai ou plutôt ce que je vais écrire à votre époque. Il est certain que je vais utiliser les informations que vous m'avez divulguées pour combattre Voldemort. Que voulez-vous faire? Voulez-vous vivre une existence plus calme? Préférez-vous combattre?»

\- «J'ai décidé de joindre à nouveau l'Ordre du Phoenix. Je veux combattre Voldemort et ses mangemorts afin de restaurer un futur qui vaut la peine d'être vécu.» Dit-elle avec une assurance qui la surprit.

\- «Vous ne voulez pas retourner à votre époque d'origine?»

\- «Non, je n'ai pas de futur d'où je viens» répondit-elle sans hésitation.

Après un instant de réflexion, Dumbledore reprit la parole :

\- «En ce moment, il vous serait impossible de retourner à votre époque puisque votre retourneur de temps est brisé»

\- «Si je désirais y retourner, je ne pourrais pas utiliser un autre retourneur? Le ministère de la magie en possède plusieurs.» demanda-t-elle

\- «Non, ça serait impossible. Seul le retourneur que vous avez utilisé peut vous permettre de retourner à votre époque. C'est lui qui vous lie à celle-ci. Par conséquent, il faudrait le réparer…»

Hermione ne savait pas quoi penser de cette information. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de retourner à son époque maintenant, mais c'était inquiétant de ne pas pouvoir le faire si elle changeait d'avis.

\- «Pour le moment, vous ne devez pas divulguer à personne que vous venez du futur puisque cela pourrait attirer l'attention du Ministère de la magie ou de Voldemort.» Reprit-il.

\- «Je comprends»

\- « Entre-temps, vous allez continuer à habituer l'infirmerie. À la rentrée dans deux jours, vous allez vous joindre aux étudiants pour ne pas attirer trop l'attention. Pensez à une histoire qui pourrait expliquer votre arrivée à Poudlard en septième année.»

\- «Je vais trouver quelque chose» Répondit-elle.

\- «Nous devons réfléchir à un plan d'ici à notre prochaine rencontre…» Il s'interrompit brièvement avant de reprendre. «Vous avez l'air épuisée et j'ai besoin d'intégrer toutes les informations que vous m'avez données.»

D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaitre le retourneur de temps et une baguette en bois de vigne devant Hermione. Elle reconnut avec joie sa baguette magique. Il reprit la parole :

\- «Prenez-les, ils vous appartiennent.» La jeune femme mit les objets dans sa poche. «Bonne soirée Mlle Granger»

\- «Au revoir» répondit-elle.

Elle se leva et marcha en direction de la sortie du bureau lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par Dumbledore :

«Soyez extrêmement prudente»

Sans se retourner, elle descendit les escaliers en colimaçon. Épuisée, Hermione retourna rapidement à l'infirmerie pour retrouver le confort et la chaleur de son lit. Incapable de continuer à réfléchir, elle s'endormit rapidement sans utiliser de potion.


	5. Le choixpeau magique

Chapitre 5 : Le choixpeau magique

Hermione avait mal dormi. Elle avait rêvé à des éclairs de lumière verte et à une horrible odeur de sang séché. La bataille de Poudlard continuait de la hanter. Elle s'était réveillée tremblante et en sueur à plusieurs reprises. Par conséquent, elle se sentait épuisée et engourdie. Albus Dumbledore lui avait envoyé une lettre pour l'aviser qu'il avait acheté le matériel scolaire dont elle aurait besoin. Elle avait passé ses journées assise à la bibliothèque pour dévorer ses manuels scolaires. Elle avait terminé la lecture de son manuel de potions et commencé la lecture de celui d'arithmancie. Hermione se sentait rassurée de savoir qu'elle aurait probablement de l'avance sur les autres élèves. S'étirant à la fin d'un chapitre, la jeune femme remarqua que c'était déjà la brunante. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passé. Son estomac grognait. Elle n'avait même pas pris de pause pour manger depuis son petit-déjeuner. Elle rassembla ses livres et elle retourna à l'infirmerie. Il était temps de mettre sa robe de sorcière puisque le Poudlard express n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Hermione descendit les escaliers qui menaient à l'entrée du château. La vaste pièce était remplie d'élèves de première année silencieux. Ils semblaient terriblement nerveux. Elle remarqua tout de suite Minerva McGonagall qui dominait la foule avec sa présence imposante. La sorcière portait un grand chapeau noir et une robe de sorcière noire brodée de files couleur rubis. Elle portait fièrement les couleurs de sa maison. La directrice de Gryffondor lui fit signe de s'approcher. Hermione bouscula les élèves pour aller la rejoindre. «Qu'ils sont petits. Je n'étais pas aussi petite quand j'avais leur âge» pensa-t'elle. L'enseignante prit la parole :

\- «Mlle Williams, les élèves plus âgés sont déjà installés dans la grande salle. Vous allez entrer dans la salle avec les premières années puisque nous allons devoir déterminer quelle maison sera la vôtre. Je vous appellerai en dernier»

\- «Oui, madame» répondit-elle. Elle sentit qu'il valait mieux ne pas corriger son nom.

Elle se demandait ce que le choixpeau ferait d'elle. Hermione avait été placée à Gryffondor à son arrivée à Poudlard, mais le chapeau avait hésité puisqu'elle aurait aussi pu être une Serdaigle. Qu'allait-il faire cette fois-ci? Elle se demandait aussi qu'est-ce qui serait le plus avantageux pour modifier le futur? Serait-il préférable d'être à nouveau Gryffondor pour être plus près des maraudeurs?

Soudainement, les lourdes portes de bois de la grande salle s'ouvrirent magiquement et McGonagall leur fit signe d'entrer. Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'être émerveillée par la beauté du plafond magique qui reproduisait un ciel étoilé et sans nuage. Le groupe entra silencieusement dans la pièce grandiose. Professeure McGonagall prit place à l'avant de la salle près d'un tabouret sur lequel elle déposa le choixpeau magique. Même en 1977, il avait déjà l'air terriblement usé. Brusquement, le vieux chapeau prit vie et il chanta sa chanson avec son entrain habituel. Cette année, elle mettait en garde les élèves contre l'attrait des forces du mal. «C'est un bon thème considérant ce qui arrivera dans le prochaines années» pensa Hermione. Lorsque les applaudissements se turent, la cérémonie de répartition des nouveaux élèves débuta. La directrice de Gryffondor appela les étudiants qui s'avancèrent nerveusement vers le tabouret. Une fois leurs maisons annoncées, les étudiants allèrent rejoindre leurs nouveaux camarades sous les applaudissements de la foule.

Après un long moment, Hermione se retrouva seule au fond de la grande salle. Venant de réaliser sa présence, les élèves attablés se mirent à chuchoter. Ils se demandaient qui elle était et ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle était trop grande pour être une première année.

Albus Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise et imposa le silence dans la grande salle en levant ses bras et il s'adressa à la foule:

«Je vous présente Mlle Hermione Williams. Cette élève brillante va se joindre à nous cette année pour compléter sa septième année d'études magiques. Elle est arrivée à Poudlard il y a quelques jours seulement. Je suis certain que vous allez l'accueillir chaleureusement et que vous allez faire preuve d'une hospitalité digne de notre école.»

Hermione comprit, maintenant, l'erreur de McGonagall. Dumbledore avait changé son nom de famille afin d'éviter que son nom apparaisse à deux reprises dans les documents de Poudlard et du Ministère de la magie. C'était une bonne idée à laquelle elle n'avait pas pensé. Regardant la jeune femme, Dumbledore reprit la parole :

«Mlle Williams, assoyez-vous sur le tabouret s'il-vous-plait.»

Intimidée par les regards qui la fixaient, Hermione s'avança vers le tabouret qui lui faisait face. Une fois assise, elle put apercevoir, brièvement, Lily Evans qui était assise entre James Potter et Sirius Black à la table des gryffondors. La sorcière aux cheveux roux l'observait d'un regard bienfaisant.

Hermione cessa de l'observer lorsque Professeure McGonagall posa le lourd choixpeau sur sa tête. Son cœur se mit à battre si vite qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau onze ans. Elle pouvait sentir le choixpeau bouger sur sa tête lorsqu'il murmura :

«Hum… Très intéressant… Je vois que vous avez déjà été placée dans la maison de Gryffondor. Pourtant, je ne me rappelle pas vous y avoir placé… Je n'oublie aucun élève Mlle Granger…»

Hermione sursauta lorsque le choixpeau prononça son vrai nom. Le vieux chapeau continuait à murmurer :

«C'est très étrange… Hum… C'est la première fois que je vois ce genre de situation et cela fait longtemps que je repartis les nouveaux élèves. Je pourrais aussi vous placer avec les serdaigles avec votre intelligence… En même temps, avec votre courage, j'avais bien fait de vous placer chez Gryffondor.»

Soudainement, Hermione eut une idée et elle interrompit le monologue du choixpeau en murmurant :

\- «Placer moi avec les serpentards s'il-vous-plait. C'est très important.» Elle sentit le choixpeau sursauter sur sa tête.

\- «Encore plus intéressant… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous voulez joindre les serpentards. Cette maison ne vous convient pas du tout. De plus, vos parents sont des moldus…»

\- «Placez-moi avec les serpentards» interrompit-elle à nouveau le choixpeau «C'est extrêmement important. J'en ai besoin pour avoir une chance de changer…» Elle s'arrêta avant d'en dire trop.

\- «Le futur» poursuivit le choixpeau magique. «Hum… Je comprends maintenant pourquoi je vous avais déjà attribué à Gryffondor sans pouvoir m'en rappeler. Vous réalisez que ce ne sera pas facile pour vous vous joindre aux élèves de la maison de Salazar Serpentard avec votre origine? Vous allez devoir cacher votre cicatrice.»

\- «Oui, je le sais, mais je dois absolument le faire» répondit-elle avec assurance. Elle voulait pouvoir surveiller les futurs mangemorts.

\- «Dans ce cas, se sera… Serpentard!» cria le choixpeau.

Les élèves de la table drapée des couleurs émeraude et argent se mirent à applaudir énergiquement. Hermione se leva pour aller se joindre à eux. Elle s'assit à l'extrémité de la table à entre un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et une jeune sorcière de première année qu'elle avait aperçue plus tôt. En se présentant, elle apprit que la jeune sorcière s'appelait Bethany Jones. Son voisin se retourna et elle eut l'impression de faire face à un fantôme. Sous le choc, elle réalisa qu'elle faisait face à la version plus jeune de Severus Rogue. Il était aussi pâle que lorsqu'elle l'avait connu, mais son visage était beaucoup moins sévère. Les années stressantes à faire l'agent-double n'avaient pas encore pu marquer son visage. Par contre, ses yeux noirs étaient aussi vifs que lorsqu'il lui avait enseigné. Il était tout de même beaucoup moins intimidant. Réalisant qu'elle le fixait, elle lui tendit la main :

\- «Bonjour, je suis Hermione»

\- «Je sais» dit-il en lui serrant la main poliment et sans sourire.

\- «Tu le sais?» répondit-elle.

\- «Professeur Dumbledore a déjà fait les présentation» dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- «Euh, j'avais oublié» La jeune femme se sentait gênée d'avoir oublié que tout le monde savait son nom.

Severus lui présenta plusieurs autres élèves. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de frémir en rencontrant Avery et Mulciber. Elle savait les atrocités qu'ils allaient commettre dans les prochaines années. Elle continua à discuter avec ses nouveaux collègues. Elle se régalait du repas copieux que les elfes de maison avaient préparé. Elle leva les yeux lorsque Severus lui adressa la parole :

\- «Où as-tu fait tes études avant d'arriver à Poudlard?»

\- «Mes parents me faisaient faire l'école à la maison puisqu'ils voyageaient beaucoup. J'ai passé plusieurs années dans le sud de la France. Mes parents m'ont envoyée à Poudlard pour que je puisse passer les ASPICs. Professeur Dumbledore m'a accordé une équivalence pour les BUSEs»

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et continua à manger. De nombreux élèves vinrent se présenter. Hermione savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas se souvenir de tous leurs noms. L'estomac plein, les élèves commençaient à se lever. La sorcière suivit les serpentards pour se rendre à son nouveau dortoir. Le groupe descendit l'escalier du hall qui menait aux donjons. Ses yeux eurent besoin de quelques instants pour s'adapter à la noirceur ambiante. Le préfet rappelait régulièrement aux nouveaux élèves de rester grouper afin de ne pas s'égarer dans le labyrinthe de corridors souterrains. Après de longues minutes, ils arrivèrent face à un mur de pierres lisses. Le préfet prit la parole :

«Le nouveau mot de passe est Sang-pur. Ne l'oubliez pas ou vous risquez de poireauter longtemps.»

Lorsqu'il prononça le mot de passe, le mur se déroba pour dévoiler l'entrée de la salle commune de Serpentard. Hermione était curieuse de pouvoir découvrir cette section du château. Elle entra dans une vaste pièce faiblement éclairée et décorée des couleurs vert et argent de la maison. Des lampes diffusaient une lumière verdâtre sur du mobilier de cuir foncé. Les sofas semblaient très confortables. Les murs de pierre étaient recouverts de tapisseries médiévales qui mettaient en scène les triomphes de Salazar Serpentard. Au fond de la pièce trônait un foyer massif décoré avec des serpents finement sculptés. Les grandes fenêtres qui entouraient le foyer dégageaient une lumière particulière. Il y avait un bruit de fond que la sorcière n'arrivait pas à identifier. La pièce avait une atmosphère élégante, mais froide. Hermione avait l'impression d'être dans un manoir. Curieuse, elle s'approcha des fenêtres. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle aperçut un mouvement. En reculant, elle heurta fortement un autre élève. Voulant s'excuser, elle se retourna. Elle faisait face à une jeune femme. Ses cheveux d'ébène frisés contrastaient avec ses yeux verts très vifs. Elle prit la parole :

\- «Notre salle commune est sous le lac qui est près du château. On peut apercevoir très souvent des êtres de l'eau et la pieuvre géante. J'aime bien les observer.»

\- «Merci, je ne savais pas qu'on était sous l'eau.» répondit Hermione.

\- «C'est normal puisque tu viens tout juste d'arriver. Moi, ça va être ma septième année ici… J'ai oublié de me présenter. Je m'appelle Lucy Prince» dit-elle en tendant une main qu'Hermione serra.

\- «Excuse-moi de t'avoir heurté. Je m'appelle Hermione Williams»

\- «Ce n'est pas grave. Je te souhaite la bienvenue parmi nous. Si tu veux, je peux te montrer les dortoirs» Répondit-elle souriante.

Les jeunes femmes d'éloignèrent des fenêtres pour se diriger vers le couloir qui menait au dortoir des femmes. Elles arrivèrent face aux portes des nombreuses chambres. Elles empruntèrent la porte qui était décoré d'un serpent à deux têtes en argent.

Hermione se trouvait dans une pièce circulaire. Une réplique plus modeste du foyer de la salle commune se trouvait face à la porte où se tenait. Il y avait une grande fenêtre de chaque côté du foyer qui permettait d'observer les eaux du lacs. De lourds rideaux couleur émeraude et brodés de files d'argent encadraient les grands panneaux de vert. Il y avait deux lits à baldaquin aux couleurs de Serpentard. Ces meubles se faisaient face. La pièce était étonnement accueillante. Impressionnée, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de dire :

\- «On est juste deux personnes par chambre? On partage des chambres de quatre personnes dans le dortoir de Gryffondor.»

\- «Comment as-tu su qu'ils partagent leur chambre?»

«Oh merde!» pensa Hermione. Elle n'aurait jamais dû connaître ce détail et elle avait parlé comme si elle faisait partie de la maison du lion. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une excuse rapidement pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Son cœur battait rapidement et elle espérait que ses joues n'avaient pas rougi.

\- «Hum… Je l'ai lu dans L'histoire de Poudlard de Mathilda Tourdusac… Je l'ai lu pendant l'été…» Mentit-elle.

\- «Ah bon, je n'ai jamais eu le courage de lire ce livre même s'il était obligatoire dans le cours de M. Binns» Elle se mit à rire. Hermione ria elle aussi et Lucy reprit la parole «Puisque nous sommes moins nombreux en septième année, nous avons la chance d'être seulement deux par chambre. Est-ce que tu ronfles?»

Hermione se mit à rire et écouta Lucy qui lui raconta comment elle avait déjà partagé sa chambre avec une sorcière qui parlait dans son sommeil et une sorcière qui ronflait plus fort qu'un troll des montagnes. Rassurée que Mlle Prince ait accepté son mensonge, Hermione continua à discuter avec elle en défaisant ses bagages. Les jeunes femmes discutèrent des cours qu'elles allaient suivre dans les prochaines semaines et des ASPICs qui allait conclure leur scolarité. Lucy avait l'intention de devenir une médicomage. Par conséquent, elle voulait faire les ASPICs en potions, charmes, transfiguration, botanique et en défense contre les forces du mal.

\- «Je fais les même ASPICs que toi, mais je veux aussi faire celui d'arithmancie» dit Hermione.

\- «C'est un plan ambitieux… Comment vas-tu réussir à tout faire» Répondit Lucy qui était visiblement impressionnée.

\- «La clé, c'est d'avoir un plan d'étude et d'être organisée…» Répondit Hermione qui pensa aux nombreuses fois qu'elle avait préparé des plans pour Ron et Harry.

Elles continuèrent à discuter tard durant la nuit. Hermione était heureuse d'avoir rencontré une sorcière aussi sympathique. Elle n'aurait pas cru cela possible dans sa nouvelle maison. La respiration régulière et profonde de sa nouvelle voisine lui fit réaliser qu'elle s'était endormie. Étendue, Hermione continua à réfléchir aux évènements de la journée. Soudainement, elle se rappela que la mère de Rogue portait le nom de Prince comme Lucy. Étaient-elles reliées? Elle se demandait aussi si elle avait pris la bonne décision en forçant le choixpeau magique à la placer dans la maison de Serpentard. Le sommeil finit par l'emporter elle aussi.


	6. Professeur Slughorn

Chapitre 6 : Professeur Slughorn

Ce matin-là Hermione eut de la difficulté à se réveiller. Elle se sentait fatiguée même si elle avait dormi plusieurs heures. Elle avait fait des rêves étranges durant lesquels elle avait l'impression d'avoir couru pour fuir quelque chose dont elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. Au ralenti, elle s'habilla pour sa première journée d'école. Elle trouva étrange de revêtir une robe de sorcière et une cravate aux couleurs de Serpentard. Une fois prête, elle suivit Lucy pour se rendre à la grande salle. Elle ne devait pas oublier de prétendre qu'elle ne connaissait pas le château. C'était difficile, car elle avait passé des heures à patrouiller l'école en tant que préfète.

En entrant dans la grande salle, elle remarqua à quel point le ciel était magnifique. Le soleil brillait sans le moindre nuage. Elle se dirigea vers l'extrémité de la table où il y avait quelques places libres, mais Lucy la retenue doucement par le bras et l'attira vers des places libres plus au centre de la table. Les jeunes femmes prirent place entre des élèves de première année et un groupe de sixième année. Hermione reconnut tout de suite Bethany Jones. Elle était minuscule et il était difficile de voir ses yeux derrière les épais verres de ses lunettes. Elle semblait douce et très timide. Hermione faisait face à un jeune homme de sixième année. Elle ne le connaissait pas, mais il lui semblait familier avec ses cheveux foncés et sa mâchoire plutôt carrée. Lucy fit les présentations. Elle semblait bien connaître le jeune homme et bien s'entendre avec lui :

\- «Hermione, je te présente Régulus Black. Il est l'attrapeur de notre équipe de Quidditch. Il nous a fait gagner la coupe à plusieurs reprises».

Hermione comprit alors qu'elle faisait face au frère cadet de Sirius Black. Elle savait qu'il allait bientôt prendre la marque des ténèbres s'il ne l'avait pas déjà. La sorcière savait aussi qu'il allait regretter son choix et qu'il allait mourir en tentant de détruire son maître. Elle serra la main de Régulus. Il était aussi bel homme que Sirius, mais son regard était plus froid et son visage moins souriant. Elle continua à discuter avec ses camarades en leur posant des questions sur Poudlard. Elle tentait de maintenir l'illusion de ne pas connaître le château. La conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée du courrier. Un grand-duc se posa devant Régulus. Il avait reçu un paquet de confiseries de ses parents. Hermione se douta que Sirius n'avait probablement pas droit à ce type d'attention.

Hermione aperçut un enseignant qui s'approchait de leur table. Elle reconnut facilement Horace Slughorn. Contrairement à lorsqu'elle l'avait connu, il avait des cheveux châtains clairs et une grosse moustache qui renforçait son allure de morse. Il était aussi un peu moins rond. Il commença à distribuer les horaires aux étudiants de sa maison. Il s'arrêta face à Hermione et prit la parole en lui tendant son horaire :

\- «Mlle Williams, je suis le Professeur Horace Slughorn. Je suis heureux de vous accueillir dans la maison de Serpentard. Albus Dumbledore m'a dit à quel point vous êtes brillante. Pour célébrer la rentrée, je vous invite à une petite soirée avec quelques autres élèves doués. Mlle Prince et M. Black sont aussi les bienvenus» dit-il de façon pompeuse. Hermione comprit qu'il voulait l'inviter à faire partie de son club. Il espérait sûrement que ses parents soient des gens importants…

\- «J'y serai» répondit-elle.

\- «Mlle Prince vous montrera le chemin. Bonne journée jeunes gens» dit-il en continuant la distribution des horaires.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à son horaire. Elle commençait la journée avec deux périodes de cours de potions et elle avait deux périodes d'arithmancie en après-midi. Elle engloutit quelques bouchés de porridge et elle se dirigea avec Lucy vers la salle de cours de potion. La classe était dans les donjons au même endroit qu'à son époque. En entrant dans la pièce, elle réalisa qu'elle était plus accueillante qu'à l'époque de Professeur Rogue. Elle était mieux éclairée et des fauteuils rembourrés remplaçaient les bancs de bois austères. Plusieurs élèves étaient déjà assis. Il y avait des élèves de Serpentard, de Serdaigle et de Gryffondor. Hermione aperçut Rogue assis seul au fond de la pièce. Elle se dirigea vers lui, mais Lucy lui saisit à nouveau le bras pour la guider vers une autre table où une serdaigle et une gryffondor étaient déjà assises. Hermione se demanda pourquoi Lucy lui avait, encore une fois, fait changer de direction. Elle allait devoir la questionner à ce sujet. Une fois assise, une voix douce l'interpella :

\- «Bonjour Mlle Williams, je m'appelle Lily… Bienvenue à Poudlard». Hermione se retourna et fit face à une jeune femme rousse aux grands yeux verts. Elle reconnut facilement Lily Evans même si elle était un peu plus jeune que sur les photos qu'Harry lui avait montrées.

\- «Merci, tu peux m'appeler Hermione» répondit-elle souriante.

Professeur Slughorn entra dans la pièce et prit place devant la classe :

«Bonjour à tous, je vous souhaite bienvenu à votre cours de potions de septième année. Il s'agit d'un cours de niveau avancé qui vous préparera à passer les ASPICs. Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, nous sommes un petit groupe cette année. Vous êtes les étudiants qui ont le mieux performé aux BUSEs»

En effet, ils étaient seulement une douzaine d'élèves.

«Cette année, nous allons étudier la théorie des potions et préparer des potions plus complexes. En plus des potions du programme du Ministère, vous aurez un projet à mener en équipe. J'ai déjà formé les équipes. Vous aurez à améliorer une potion complexe ou à créer une toute nouvelle préparation. Vous devez soumettre vos sujets à la fin du mois pour que je les approuve. Pour les équipes, j'ai décidé de faire collaborer les différentes maisons. Mlle Evans, vous allez travailler avec Mlle Prince. M. Rogue avec M. Davis…»

Hermione se demandait avec qui elle allait avoir à travailler. Elle ne connaissait pas ses camarades et elle voulait avoir de bons résultats.

«Mlle Williams vous allez travailler avec M. Lupin» annonça Slughorn. Hermione sursauta. Elle n'avait pas remarqué Lupin, car il était sûrement arrivé en classe après elle.

Slughorn termina d'annoncer les équipes et il expliqua le travail du jour : «Ce matin, vous allez travailler de façon individuelle. Je vous mets au défi de préparer un philtre de la mort-vivante. Quelqu'un connait cette potion?»

La main d'Hermione se leva à une vitesse incroyable. Le professeur lui fit signe de parler. La jeune femme prit la parole :

\- «Le philtre de la mort-vivante est une potion somnifère très puissante qui plonge la personne qui l'a bue dans un sommeil très profond qui ressemble à la mort. Cette potion a été utilisé au moyen-âge par une harpie pour endormir une princesse.»

\- «Excellent! J'accorde dix points à Serpentard. Aujourd'hui, je vais vous demander de préparer cette potion en moins de deux heures. Le gagnant méritera vingt-cinq points pour sa maison et une exemption de devoir pour cette semaine.» Un murmure parcourut la salle et il reprit : «Les instructions sont dans vos livres à la page soixante-dix. Les ingrédients sont déjà à vos postes de travail. Vous pouvez commencer maintenant.»

Les élèves se levèrent rapidement pour aller préparer le philtre de la mort-vivante. Hermione s'installa entre Severus et Lucy. Elle ouvrit son livre à la page soixante-dix. La sorcière se sentait nerveuse, car elle avait eu de la difficulté à préparer cette potion en sixième année. Harry avait réussi à préparer une potion parfaite en suivant les instructions du Prince de sang-mêlé. Malheureusement, elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ses conseils. Pour la première fois de sa scolarité, elle se sentit vraiment intimidée. Elle savait que Severus et Lily étaient excellents en préparation de potions. De plus, Lucy Prince était probablement liée à la famille Prince qui était reconnue pour son entreprise de vente de potions. La jeune femme respira profondément et elle remplit son chaudron d'eau. Elle alluma le feu d'un coup de baguette et commença à extraire le jus des fèves sopophoriques. Elle procédait le plus rapidement possible en préparant tous ses ingrédients, car elle savait que la préparation allait être complexe et elle ne voulait pas avoir à diviser son attention. Par contre, elle savait qu'elle perdait du temps précieux. Une fois prête, elle mit de la poudre rose jusqu'à ce que l'eau du chaudron devienne jaune vif. Les étapes suivantes se passèrent sans problème. Elle tressaillit lorsqu'elle réalisa que cinquante minutes s'étaient écoulées et qu'il lui restait plus de la moitié des étapes à réaliser. Slughorn circulait entre les rangées d'étudiants en leur donnant des conseils.

«Mlle Williams, votre potion a une couleur adéquate, mais vous devez accélérer si vous voulez terminer avant la fin du défi» dit Slughorn.

Hermione sentit sa nervosité augmenter et elle accéléra la cadence. Le changement de vitesse lui fit chauffer un peu trop sa potion et elle prit une couleur grise au lieu du rose pâle qu'indiquait son livre. «Zut» pensa-t-elle. Elle continua sa préparation en espérant qu'elle pourrait réussir à corriger son erreur en modifiant les temps et des prochains chauffages.

«Incroyable!» s'exclama Professeur Slughorn. «M. Rogue, vous avez réussi une potion parfaite en seulement une heure. Par la barbe de merlin, j'accorde trente-cinq points à Serpentard pour cet exploit remarquable. De plus, je ne vous donnerai pas de devoir cette semaine. Vous avez hérité le talent de votre mère.»

Severus sourit pour la toute première fois devant Hermione. «Il est capable de sourire!» pensa-t-elle étonnée. Slughorn reprit la parole :

«Severus a remporté le défi. Appelez-moi pour que j'évalue vos potions lorsque vous aurez terminé. Votre devoir pour aujourd'hui sera d'écrire un parchemin d'un pied de longueur m'expliquant comment vous auriez pu améliorer votre potion et comment vous auriez pu sauver du temps.»

Lily fut la deuxième à terminer sa potion. Sa potion était parfaite. Slughorn accorda dix points à Gryffondor. Lucy termina elle aussi avec une potion parfaite qui mérita cinq points additionnels pour Serpentard. Hermione termina avant la fin des deux heures accordées par son professeur. Malgré ses efforts, sa potion était fuchsia alors qu'elle aurait dû être rose.

Déçue, Hermione quitta la classe avec les autres étudiants qui avaient eu de la difficulté à faire le philtre de la mort-vivante. Alors qu'elle traversait les donjons, une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à Rémus Lupin. Il paressait beaucoup plus jeune que celui qu'elle avait connu. Son visage n'était pas tracé par les années. Il était moins pâle et ses cheveux châtains n'avaient pas encore grisonné. Ses yeux verts étaient plus brillants comme s'ils n'étaient pas encore fatigués. Il avait de profondes cicatrices dans son visage, mais elles ne diminuaient pas du tout sa beauté. Hermione s'amusa à la pensée qu'elle le trouvait bon garçon. Il semblait un peu nerveux et timide lorsqu'il prit la parole :

\- «Hum… Hermione, je suis Rémus. On va devoir choisir un sujet pour notre projet»

\- «Oui» répondit-elle un peu gênée «On pourrait se donner quelques jours pour réfléchir. On pourrait se rejoindre à la bibliothèque vers la fin de la semaine pour en discuter»

\- «Parfait… bonne fin de journée» répondit le jeune homme nerveusement avant de se diriger vers le grand escalier.

Hermione sourit en comparant les deux Lupin qu'elle avait connus. Le Lupin de dix-sept ans semblait plus nerveux. Hermione se dirigea vers la grande salle pour manger avant son cours d'arithmancie. L'après-midi se déroula sans encombre. La jeune sorcière étant heureuse d'étudier sa matière favorite.

Elle se sentait épuisée lorsqu'elle s'effondra dans un des massifs canapés de la salle commune de Serpentard. Le faible éclairage de la pièce et le bruit de l'eau avaient un effet calmant sur elle. Hermione avait tout juste terminé son devoir de potion. La sorcière aurait préféré faire ses devoirs d'arithmancie, mais elle devait se rendre aux appartements de Slughorn pour une soirée du Club de Slug. Lucy vint la rejoindre. Ses cheveux noirs frisées tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules.

Discutant de leur première journée de cours, elles se dirigèrent vers les appartements de leur directeur de maison. Les deux jeunes femmes décidèrent qu'elles quitteraient tôt. Lucy lui expliqua comment Slughorn «collectionnait» les élèves talentueux et ceux ayant de bons contacts. Les sorcières poussèrent la lourde porte qui bloquait l'entrée. La soirée avait lieu dans un vaste salon. L'espace était meublé de canapés et de fauteuils qui semblaient confortables. Un tapis perse couvrait le sol de pierres. Sur le mur, de grandes fenêtres permettaient d'avoir une vue imprenable sur le Lac Noir et sur la forêt interdite. La pièce était douillette. Elle représentait bien son propriétaire qui tenait tellement à son confort. Plusieurs élèves étaient déjà arrivés. Hermione s'avança pour aller s'asseoir. Elle se dirigea vers un fauteuil près du canapé où était assis Severus. À nouveau, Lucy prit son bras pour la faire dévier en direction d'un canapé où étaient assis Lily et Régulus. «Ça commence à être vraiment étrange» pensa la jeune sorcière. Elle allait devoir questionner sa camarade à ce sujet. Slughorn s'approcha :

\- «Bonsoir Mlle Prince, comment va votre père?»

\- «Il est très occupé avec son entreprise. Le développement de nouvelles potions prend beaucoup de temps…» répondit Lucy.

\- «Dites-lui merci pour les ingrédients qu'il ma si gentiment envoyé» puis il s'adressa à Régulus «M. Black comment va votre chère mère Walburga?»

\- «Elle vient tout juste d'acheter un quelques articles chez Barjow et Beurk. Je suis certain qu'elle pourra vous les montrer»

\- «Cela me ferait grand plaisir…» Slughorn remarqua Hermione. «Mlle Williams, je suis heureux que vous soyez avec nous ce soir. Professeur Dumbledore m'a raconté que vous êtes arrivée à Poudlard depuis plusieurs jours. Parlez-nous de vous, je suis certain que vous avez une histoire intéressante.»

Hermione sentit son niveau de stress augmenter. Il fallait qu'elle invente quelque chose rapidement. Elle se lança :

\- «J'ai passé plusieurs années à voyager avec mes parents. Mon père se déplace beaucoup pour son travail. Par conséquent, ma mère m'enseignait à la maison. Je suis à Poudlard cette année pour passer mes ASPICs.»

\- «Votre père doit avoir une métier intéressant pour avoir à voyager autant» dit-il d'un ton qui signifiait qu'il espérait qu'elle allait pouvoir compléter sa collection de gens bien connectés. Elle devait trouver une histoire que personne ne pourrait vérifier.

\- «Hum… Je suis une demi-sang. Mon père est un moldus. Il travaille comme pilote d'avion. Par conséquent, on a déménagé souvent. J'ai passé l'année dernière en France.» dit-elle de façon presque assurée.

Semblant déçu, Slughorn discuta avec les autres élèves. Il y avait plusieurs enfants de personnes ayant beaucoup de pouvoir au Ministère de la magie. Durant les conversations, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'intensité avec laquelle Severus admirait Lily. Mlle Evans évitait de poser son regard sur le jeune sorcier aux cheveux noirs. Hermione déduisit qu'il avait déjà fait l'erreur d'insulter Lily. Lorsque Lucy et elle eurent terminé leurs bières au beurre, elles souhaitèrent bonne nuit aux invités avant de retourner à leur chambre.

Épuisée, Hermione s'effondra dans son lit. N'ayant pas l'énergie de bouger, elle utilisa sa baguette pour enfiler son pyjama. Malgré sa fatigue, elle ne put s'empêcher de prendre la parole :

\- «Lucy, est-ce que je peux te poser une question?»

\- «Bien sûr» répondit-elle.

\- «Aujourd'hui, tu m'as pris par le bras trois fois. J'ai l'impression que c'était pour m'éloigner de Severus Rogue. Pourquoi?» demanda Hermione.

La pièce resta silencieuse un long moment puis Lucy reprit la parole :

\- «Tu as raison, je l'évite. Je ne te raconterai pas mes raisons ce soir, car je suis épuisée. On en reparlera une autre fois.»

\- «Je comprends. Bonne nuit…». Murmura Hermione.

Elle était déçue que sa curiosité ne soit pas satisfaite, mais elle s'endormit rapidement bercée par le son des vagues du Lac Noir et les chants des sirènes.


	7. Mme Pince

Chapitre 7 : Mme Pince

Les prochains jours se déroulèrent rapidement. C'était la première semaine de cours et les étudiants de septième année croulaient déjà sous les travaux. Hermione eut plusieurs mauvaises nuits de sommeil. Elle avait un cauchemar récurent durant lequel une silhouette sombre la poursuivait dans les corridors déserts du château. Il lui était impossible de voir son visage et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était suivie. Cette nuit, pour la première fois, Hermione dormit paisiblement. La sorcière avait réussi à s'endormir malgré les questions auxquelles elle n'avait pas encore eu de réponse. Elle se réveilla reposée et détendue. Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas de cours le matin et elle en avait profité pour se reposer. À son éveil, Lucy était assise silencieusement face aux grandes fenêtres. Sa peau blanche semblait encore plus pâle sous la lumière verdâtre des eaux du Lac Noir. Elle ne semblait pas encore avoir remarqué qu'Hermione était éveillée. La jeune femme prit la parole :

\- «Bon matin, Lucy»

Lucy sursauta. Elle semblait tendue et elle répondit :

\- «Bon matin, tu sembles avoir bien dormi… Tu n'as pas crié cette nuit» répondit la sorcière aux cheveux noirs. Cette réponse étonna Hermione.

\- «Je… Je crie la nuit?» bégaya-t-elle.

\- «Ça t'arrive presqu'à chaque nuit. Tu bouges beaucoup, tu marmonnes et parfois tu cries.»

\- «Oh… Je ne savais pas. Je m'excuse. J'espère que ça ne t'empêche pas de dormir». Hermione espérait qu'elle n'avait rien révélé de compromettant pendant son sommeil.

\- «T'inquiètes, j'ai eu des voisines plus bruyantes que toi. De la potion de sommeil-sans-rêve pourrait t'aider à mieux dormir» proposa Lucy.

\- «Ça m'a aidé lorsque j'en ai pris. Je fais souvent des cauchemars» bailla Hermione.

\- «Bon, je pense que je te dois des explications…» La jeune femme se tut.

\- «Tu n'es pas obligée de me dire quoi que ce soit» répondit Hermione.

\- «Non, je dois t'expliquer quelque chose, mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas le raconter. Si tu parles, je te jure que je ferai apparaitre des horribles pustules sur tout ton corps. Compris?» menaça-t-elle.

\- «Je te jure que je garderai le silence. Je ne veux pas de pustules et je ne veux pas te décevoir» répondit la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns en bataille.

\- «C'est vrai que j'évite Severus… Il est mon cousin puisqu'il est le fils de la sœur de mon père. Nous ne nous sommes presque jamais vus hors de l'école puisqu'Eileen, sa mère, à marier un moldus. Ma famille est plutôt… Hum… Traditionnelle…Non… Le bon terme est arriéré. Par conséquent, les Prince l'ont déshéritée et ils ont coupé les ponts avec elle. Mon père est le seule qui a gardé contact avec Eileen.» Elle prit une pause et elle reprit son histoire. «J'ai appris à connaître Severus lorsque nous sommes arrivés à Poudlard. Je l'appréciais beaucoup au début. Il est très brillant et vif d'esprit. Les choses sont devenues plus difficiles lorsqu'on était en cinquième année. Mon cousin a commencé à traîner avec de nouveaux amis… On dirait qu'il réagissait à ce que lui faisait subir deux élèves de Gryffondor en se liant avec des intimidateurs encore plus horribles. Un soir alors que je revenais dans les donjons, Evan Rosier décida de me suivre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il voulait faire, mais il m'a pétrifiée pour me mener dans un corridor désert. Lorsqu'il m'a libérée, je me suis défendue jusqu'à ce que McGonagall nous trouve. Rosier raconta que je l'avais attaqué sans raison. Severus qui était arrivé juste un peu avant la directrice de Gryffondor prit la défense de son ami en confirmant sa version des faits. Par conséquent, j'ai eu des heures de retenus. J'ai encore de la difficulté à imaginer ce que Rosier m'aurait fait si l'enseignante ne nous avait pas trouvé…» Elle soupira et poursuivit «Ce soir-là, Severus a choisi de défendre son ami alors qu'il m'avait attaqué. Aux dernières nouvelles, Evan a rejoint un groupe de radicaux depuis qu'il a terminé ses études… Mulciber et Avery ne sont pas mieux que lui. Ils sont violents, intimidateurs et ils parlent toujours de comment ils aimeraient dominer les moldus…»

\- «C'est horrible» murmura Hermione.

\- «Je suis persuadée que Severus n'est pas mauvais comme eux, mais je ne lui adresserai pas la parole tant qu'il va continuer à fréquenter ses amis. En plus, il me doit des excuses. C'est dommage, car je l'appréciais vraiment…»

\- «Je suis désolée, peut-être qu'il changera ses amis» Répondit Hermione qui savait que le changement se produirait trop tard pour la famille Potter. Severus avait réussi à aliéner les gens qui l'appréciaient.

\- «Bon…» Lucy se secoua la tête et tenta un faible sourire. «J'ai assez parlé. Il faut qu'on se dépêche si on veut avoir le temps de manger avant nos cours. De plus, ça risque de te prendre un peu de temps pour arranger tes cheveux. On dirait les brindilles d'un ballet» ria-t-elle.

Hermione porta ses mains à sa tignasse. Son amie n'avait pas tort. Les jeunes femmes réussirent à arriver à l'heure à leurs cours. Les heures passèrent rapidement. Hermione se dépêcha à manger afin d'aller rejoindre Rémus, son coéquipier pour le cours de potion, à la bibliothèque. Elle se sentait nerveuse de passer du temps avec son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Durant la semaine, elle avait remarqué qu'il passait presqu'autant de temps qu'elle à la bibliothèque. Il était beaucoup plus calme et moins flamboyant que James et Sirius. En classe, il était très attentif et ne participait pas aux distractions que causaient ses meilleurs amis. Les Maraudeurs lui rappelaient beaucoup Fred et George Weasley. Hermione avait croisé Peter Pettigrew à plusieurs reprises. À chaque fois, elle devait se retenir pour ne pas l'exterminer comme le rat qu'il était…

Hermione entra dans la grande bibliothèque du château. Elle sentit immédiatement l'odeur rassurante du parchemin mêlée au parfum de la poussière et d'une touche de moisissure. La pièce était divisée par des rangées de livres. Des escaliers en colimaçons permettaient de monter aux balcons qui contenaient aussi des rayons de livres. Plusieurs volumes volaient tranquillement autour de la grande pièce. «Voilà les livres sur le quidditch» pensa Hermione. Celui sur la fabrication des vifs-d'or étaient particulièrement difficile à attraper. Dans un coin de la pièce, une grande cage contenait une édition spéciale du Monstrueux livres des monstres. Il était énorme et semblait plus agressif que celui qu'elle avait dû acheter pour le cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Hermione pensa, tout de suite, qu'Hagrid devait être le seul assez fou pour consulter ce volume. Elle eut un pincement au cœur. Elle s'ennuyait d'Hagrid, mais elle ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait aller lui rendre visite… Elle passa devant Mme Pince la bibliothécaire en allant au fond de la bibliothèque où elle avait l'habitude de partager, silencieusement, une table avec Lupin. La femme au regard sévère et aux longs cheveux noirs étaient aussi menaçante que dans ses souvenirs.

Hermione s'assit face à Rémus. Il esquissa un sourire en levant les yeux de ses livres de botanique. Il semblait plus pâle qu'au début de la semaine et ses yeux étaient cernés. «La pleine lune approche» pensa la jeune sorcière. Ils se saluèrent et commencèrent à discuter de leurs options. Rémus croyait plus simple d'améliorer une potion déjà existante. Hermione voulait concocter une nouvelle potion par attrait du défi. De plus, elle pensait que cette idée leur permettrait d'obtenir une meilleure note. Pendant leur discussion, Mme Pince vint les aviser en leur disant un «chut!» retentissant. Les étudiants baissèrent le ton pour poursuivre leur conversation lorsque soudainement :

\- «Aie!» s'écria Rémus. Levant les yeux, Hermione réalisa qu'il venait de se faire mordre par une page d'un livre.

\- «Ça va? Aie!» S'écria Hermione. Une page venait de s'attaquer à elle.

D'un coup de baguette, Rémus mis leurs livres dans son sac et saisit la main d'Hermione :

«Merde! Suit-moi vite!» cria le jeune homme.

Comprenant l'urgence de la situation, elle se laissa guider. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour chercher la source de leur problème, elle réalisa que Mme Pince avait libéré le Monstrueux livre des monstres pour qu'il les attaque comme un chien de garde. Les deux étudiants coururent pour sortir de la bibliothèque. Une fois les portes franchies, ils ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire face au zèle légendaire de la bibliothécaire. Le cœur léger, ils continuèrent à marcher sans réaliser qu'ils se tenaient toujours par la main. Rémus libéra sa main lorsqu'ils croisèrent un groupe d'élèves. Hermione trouva étrange de ressentir un pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle perdu la sensation chaude et rassurante de sa peau contre la sienne. Son camarade interrompit sa réflexion :

\- «Il fait tellement beau. On pourrait aller continuer à travailler dehors»

\- «Excellente idée» répondit Hermione à sa suggestion.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant plusieurs minutes. Rémus n'était pas facile à suivre avec ses longues foulées. Il était silencieux et agile sur le chemin menant au Lac Noir. Les coéquipiers s'adossèrent contre un arbre mature. Rémus sortit les nombreux livres de son petit sac.

«Un sort d'expansion indétectable» souffla Hermione. Le jeune homme lui répondit en hochant la tête. Ils passèrent le début de la soirée à fouiller le livre de botanique à la recherche d'un ingrédient intéressant à utiliser pour leur projet. Ils décidèrent de se lancer dans la création d'une nouvelle potion. Après quelques heures de travail, leur discussion changea de sujet. Ils parlèrent longuement d'une foule de sujets hétéroclites. Lorsqu'ils abordèrent ce qu'ils voulaient faire après leurs études, Lupin se referma et elle put voir la tristesse dans son regard :

\- «Je ne sais pas ce que je fais faire… C'est compliqué…» dit-il.

\- «Je ne sais pas plus ce que je veux faire» répondit Hermione «Je ne sais pas encore quelle est ma place ici.»

Hermione comprit qu'ils avaient tous les deux de la difficulté à s'intégrer. Rémus vivait dans le secret comme elle d'une certaine façon. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment. Il commençait à faire vraiment noir lorsque Lupin rompit le silence :

\- «Il se fait tard. Je vais te raccompagner au château»

\- «Merci» Répondit Hermione.

Ils marchèrent rapidement jusqu'au château. Lupin l'abandonna dans le hall d'entrée du château et retourna dans le parc. Il prétexta qu'il devait le patrouiller en tant que préfet. Hermione comprit que c'était la pleine lune et qu'il devait se rendre à la cabane-hurlante. Seule, elle descendit les marches qui menaient aux donjons. Elle devait se dépêcher, car elle avait déjà dépassé l'heure du couvre-feu. Connaissant moins bien les donjons, elle se trompa de chemin. Au bout d'un long corridor, elle fit face à une véritable scène d'horreur…


	8. La magie sombre

Chapitre 8 : La magie sombre

Hermione freina brusquement. Sous la faible lumière qui émanait de sa baguette, elle pouvait apercevoir la mare de sang qui souillait le sol de pierre humide des donjons. Elle ne voulait pas voir la source de tout ce sang, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix de continuer à avancer. Quelques mètres plus loin, elle arriva face à une élève portant les couleurs de Poufsouffle. Elle était frêle. La jeune femme mutilée était attachée au mur par ses poignets et ses chevilles. Son uniforme déchiré permettait de voir une sorte de cercle géant gravé dans la chair extrêmement pâle de son torse. Du sang s'écoulait en grande quantité des lacérations profondes sur ses poignets, sa gorge et son torse. À ses pieds, un chaudron bouillonnait au-dessus d'une flamme bleutée. Une odeur étrangement sucrée s'en dégageait et se mêlait à l'odeur métallique du sang. Se concentrant pour ne pas laisser les souvenirs de la bataille de Poudlard refaire surface, Hermione s'approcha du corps sans vie. Retenant son souffle, elle porta sa main tremblante à la gorge de l'élève. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit un faible pouls. Il fallait qu'elle agisse rapidement si elle voulait réussir à la sauver. «Episkey» s'écria Hermione en pointa sa baguette en direction de la gorge de la victime. L'entaille profonde commença à se refermer lentement. Soudainement, l'entaille devint encore plus profonde et l'hémorragie accéléra. Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le temps d'aller chercher de l'aide et elle n'était pas capable de fermer les entailles. Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve une solution rapidement, car la jeune élève n'allait pas survivre très longtemps.

Hermione eut une idée de génie. «Expecto Patronum!» s'écria-t-elle. Elle donna comme mission à l'otarie d'aller aviser Mme Pomfresh, Professeur Dumbledore, Professeur McGonagall et Professeur Slughorn qu'elle avait besoin d'une aide extrêmement urgente. En attendant leur arrivé, il fallait qu'elle garde en vie sa camarade. Elle ne pouvait pas guérir les blessures puisqu'elles avaient été causées par de la magie très sombre. Elle se contenta de retirer son cardigan et de le plaquer fortement sur le cou de la victime en espérant ralentir le saignement. Hermione sentait son anxiété monté. En plus de l'horreur à laquelle elle était confrontée, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de revivre les événements qui avaient précédé son saut dans le temps. Elle revoyait, avec horreur, comment Bellatrix avait éviscéré Ron d'un coup de baguette. Hermione tremblait de tout son corps et elle luttait pour ne pas lâcher la pression qu'elle faisait pour tenter de ralentir le saignement.

Le bruit d'un groupe de personnes approchant rapidement arrêta ses visions. Elle se retourna pour faire face à Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore et Mme Pomfresh. Hermione n'avait jamais vu ce trio afficher un air aussi choqué. L'infirmière s'approcha rapidement pour commencer à soigner les blessures. L'élève de Serpentard recula en titubant. Ses mains et son uniforme étaient couverts de sang frais. Elle ne put s'empêcher de vomir. Étourdie et tremblante, elle se laissa choir sur le sol froid du donjon en espérant qu'il s'agissait d'un mauvais rêve.

Hermione s'éveilla dans un lit confortable. Elle reconnut immédiatement l'infirmerie du château lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses yeux. Malheureusement, elle réalisa qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un cauchemar. La jeune sorcière s'assit au bord du lit. Elle aperçut un paravent qui cachait un autre patient. Hésitante, elle parcourut les quelques mètres qui les séparaient. L'élève qu'elle avait secourue semblait dormir paisiblement. Hermione se sentit soulagée qu'elle ait survécu. Sa peau était beaucoup moins pâle. D'épais pansements couvraient ses poignets, son cou et son torse. Du sang commençait à traverser les pansements à plusieurs endroits. La voix douce de Mme Pomfresh interrompit son observation :

\- «Elle est vraiment chanceuse que vous l'ayez retrouvée au fond des donjons… Elle n'aurait probablement pas survécu sans vous Mlle.»

\- «Je n'ai pas réussi à guérir ses plaies… Comment va-t-elle?»

\- «Mlle Williams, ce type de plaie ne peut pas être guéri avec un simple sort. Elles ont été infligées par de la magie très sombre… Mlle May va survivre, mais elle va avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos à cause de ses blessures. De plus, elle a été…» Mme Pomfresh se tut comme si elle ne voulait pas terminer son explication avant de reprendre. «Comment allez-vous?»

\- «Je vais bien… Je crois…» répondit Hermione incertaine.

\- «Vous avez bien agi dans une situation terrible. Lorsque vous avez perdu conscience à cause du choc des évènements, Alb… Professeur Dumbledore vous a reconduite ici. Je vous ai donné une potion de sommeil-sans-rêve et une potion calmante pour vous permettre de vous reposer… Prenez le temps qu'il vous faut pour vous reposer ce matin. Dumbledore vous attend à son bureau à dix-sept heures.»

Se sentant encore fatiguée des évènements de la nuit précédente, Hermione dormit le reste de l'avant-midi et une bonne partie de l'après-midi.

* * *

Affamé, Lupin dévorait son petit-déjeuner avec un enthousiasme qui était propre aux lendemains de pleines lunes. Rémus était assis face à ses meilleurs amis. Grâce à eux, il avait passé une bonne nuit. Ensemble, ils avaient parcouru le grand parc du château. Il avait même réussi à ne pas s'infliger autant de blessure que d'habitude. À sa gauche, une élève de première année reconnue pour sa maladresse avait une entaille plus profonde que les siennes sur sa joue. Il se sentait particulièrement heureux ce matin-là. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à comment il avait fui la bibliothèque avec Hermione et au contact de sa peau contre la sienne. Il parcourut la table de serpentards à la recherche de la sorcière, mais sans succès.

\- «Ici la terre!» s'écria Potter en secouant sa main devant le visage de Rémus

\- «Ha… quoi?» répondit Rémus

\- «Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à la table des serpents?» Demanda Sirius

\- «Rien» Répondit Rémus en rougissant sous le regard des maraudeurs.

\- «Ah bon… On dirait que tu cherches quelqu'un!» S'exclama James en lui tapant le dos.

\- «Si c'est une fille, tes goûts sont vraiment pire que je pensais mon ami!» S'exclama James en riant avant de poursuivre «Si c'est le cas, ton problème poilu t'as monté à la tête!»

Rémus ne put s'empêcher de rire avec ses amis. Tous les jours, il remerciait le ciel de lui permettre d'avoir des amis qui l'acceptaient entièrement.

* * *

Hermione prit place dans le fauteuil qui faisait face au Professeur Dumbledore. Fidel à son habitude, il la scrutait au-dessus de ses lunettes dorées. Il commença à la questionner après lui avoir servi une tasse de thé au riche parfum floral :

\- «Que faisiez-vous dans les donjons après le couvre-feu Mlle Williams?»

\- «J'ai passé trop de temps dans le parc et je me suis perdue en me dépêchant à retourner à ma salle commune pour ne pas être en retard.» répondit Hermione agacée par la question.

\- «Comment avez-vous trouvé Mlle May?» demanda le directeur qui l'observait intensément.

\- «En cherchant mon chemin, j'ai remarqué une grande quantité de sang sur le plancher qui m'a mené jusqu'à elle…» Elle ne voulait pas vraiment raconté la suite.

\- «Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose de particulier ou la présence d'une autre personne?»

\- «Non… J'étais seule avec Mlle May. J'ai remarqué que le potion dans le chaudron dégageait une odeur sucrée…»

\- «Avez-vous déjà vu quelqu'un attaqué de la même façon?» demanda-t-il.

\- «Non… Je ne comprends pas… À mon époque, il n'y avait pas de mention de cet évènement…C'est étrange, car c'est le genre d'évènement qui ne passe pas inaperçu.» mentionna Hermione intriguée par la situation.

\- «En effet, c'est étrange Mlle Williams… Il y a deux possibilités. L'affaire a été suffisamment bien étouffée pour ne pas passer à l'histoire ou votre arrivée à notre époque a déjà causé une perturbation du cours des évènements… Intéressant» marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

\- «On dirait que l'agresseur a voulu faire un rituel de magie du sang, mais je ne sais pas plus de détails…» Ne put s'empêcher de dire Hermione. Elle n'aimait pas manquer d'information. La magie du sang n'était pas enseignée à Poudlard…

\- «C'est une excellente observation Mlle. Il y avait des traces de ce type de magie sur Mlle May… Hier, vous nous avez prévenus en utilisant un patronus parlant. Où avez-vous appris à faire cela?»

\- «Je l'ai appris dans l'Ordre du Phoenix. C'était une de nos façons de communiquer rapidement. Je suis vraiment contente d'y avoir pensé.» Hermione se rappelait comment Kingsley lui avait appris cette technique.

\- «J'accorde cinquante points à Serpentard pour vous récompenser d'avoir sauvé une camarade et pour avoir réussi de la magie très avancée avec votre patronus parlant.» dit fièrement Dumbledore.

\- «Merci Monsieur» Répondit Hermione souriante. Elle appréciait le compliment sur sa magie.

Albus Dumbledore se leva et commença à faire les cents pas. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Hermione et Harry avaient remarqué que Dumbledore réfléchissait comme ça en le surveillant avec la carte du Maraudeur. À cette pensée, Hermione se demanda si les maraudeurs s'étaient déjà fait confisquer la carte par Rusard. Après un long silence ponctué par le bruit de ses pas, le Directeur reprit la parole :

\- «Une personne dangereuse est parmi nous à Poudlard. Je vous demande d'être extrêmement prudente. Je veux que vous observiez vos collègues de classe. Le responsable de cette atrocité doit être en sixième ou septième année, car il s'agit de magie très complexe… Tenez-moi au courant de vos informations. Il vous sera très important de respecter le couvre-feu, car il pourrait être mal avisé de se promener seule dans le château. Vous m'avez bien compris Mlle?»

\- «Oui, professeur» Répondit Hermione qui savait déjà qu'elle ne respecterait pas le couvre-feu afin de pouvoir enquêter…

\- «Avant que vous ne quittiez, j'ai une dernière question pour vous. Pour quelle raison Tom Riddle s'est-il attaqué à un enfant?» demanda Dumbledore. Il avait réfléchit à ce qu'Hermione lui avait raconté avant a rentrée.

\- «Une personne lui a rapporté une prophétie selon laquelle cet enfant aurait un pouvoir qu'il ne connaissait pas…» Hermione s'arrêta. Elle était épuisée et elle ne voulait pas parler d'Harry ce soir. Elle avait eu une journée assez difficile.

\- «Intéressant…» Répondit Albus visiblement intéressé avant de poursuivre «Allez-vous reposer Mlle. Nous reparlerons la semaine prochaine. N'ébruitez pas les évènements de la nuit dernière et soyez extrêmement prudente.» Le regard du Directeur la transperçait comme s'il savait déjà qu'elle allait ignorer son avertissement.

Épuisée, Hermione retourna à son dortoir sans passer par la grande salle pour souper. Elle était trop fatiguée pour avoir faim. La sorcière s'écroula dans son lit. Lucy entra dans la chambre visiblement inquiète :

\- «Où étais-tu hier soir? J'étais morte d'inquiétude quand j'ai réalisé que tu ne rentrais pas…» Son ton était nerveux.

\- «Je me suis perdue dans les donjons en cherchant notre salle commune…» répondit la sorcière aux cheveux ébouriffés.

Hermione se demandait si elle devait lui raconter ce qui s'était passé. Elle décida de tout lui dire :

\- «Je peux te raconter ma nuit, mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas en parler à personne… Si tu brises le silence, je vais te couvrir de pustules.» Lucy sourit à l'utilisation de la même menace qu'elle lui avait faite avant de lui parler de Severus.

Hermione raconta les évènements de la nuit à une Lucy visiblement horrifiée. À la fin du récit, la femme aux cheveux d'ébène serra son amie dans ses bras. Hermione sentit tout son corps se détendre. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été enlacée. Lucy prit la parole :

\- «Il s'agit de magie très sombre… Je ne serais pas étonnée qu'Avery ou Mulciber soient liés à tout ça. Ils sont cruels et ils sont fascinés par ce type de magie. La potion dans le chaudron… Comment était-elle?»

\- «Hum, elle bouillonnait dans un chaudron au pieds de Mlle May… Il y avait une flamme bleue comme source de chaleur. Je n'ai pas remarqué la couleur de la potion, mais elle avait une odeur extrêmement sucrée…» répondit Hermione qui se concentrait pour ne pas oublier de détails.

\- «La flamme bleue signifie que la potion a besoin d'atteindre des températures très précises. Il s'agit probablement d'une potion complexe. Je vais faire des recherches pour trouver de quelle potion il s'agit. Il faut arrêter la personne qui a fait cela» répondit Lucy déterminée

\- «Malheureusement, je ne crois pas que ces informations soient disponibles à la bibliothèque…» dit Hermione déçue.

\- «Je peux faire des recherches dans la bibliothèque de ma famille. N'oublie pas que ma famille invente et vend des potions depuis plusieurs générations… De plus, la bibliothèque de Poudlard contient des livres très intéressants. Il suffit juste de savoir où chercher» Répondit Lucy en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Après un bref silence, elle reprit la parole : «On pourrait profiter de l'absence de Mme Pince la nuit pour aller fouiller la section interdite…»

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la suggestion de son amie. Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup. Voulant bien dormir Hermione but une potion calmante et une potion de sommeil-sans-rêves. Les deux jeunes femmes s'endormirent en planifiant leur visite nocturne de la section interdite de la bibliothèque.


	9. Le plan

Chapitre 9 : Le plan

Grace aux potions, Hermione avait réussi à bien dormir. La nouvelle de l'attaque s'était répandue à travers l'école comme un feu de paille. Les secrets ne se gardaient pas mieux à Poudlard dans les années soixante-dix que dans les années quatre-vingt-dix. Étant la personne qui avait trouvé la victime en plus d'être une nouvelle élève, Hermione s'était retrouvée au centre de l'attention. Certains élèves la dévisageaient comme s'il elle était l'abomination qui s'était attaquée à une élève de première année. D'autres la considéraient comme une héroïne. Jane May était toujours inconsciente à l'infirmerie.

Hermione et Lucy étaient assises au bord de leurs lits. Les jeunes femmes étaient encore sous le choc des évènements, mais elles devaient planifier leur visite de la section interdite de la bibliothèque. Elles avaient besoin d'un plan qui leur laisserait le temps de faire des recherches sans se faire attraper par Rusard le concierge. Il patrouillait les corridors du château la nuit dans l'espoir d'attraper des élèves qu'il pourrait, ensuite, utiliser pour polir les nombreux trophées à sa place… Il passait beaucoup de temps à surveiller la bibliothèque. Certains élèves croyaient qu'il le faisait par intérêt pour Mme Pince. Pour la plupart des gens, cette hypothèse était trop dégoutante pour être envisagée sérieusement. Lucy avait une idée :

\- «Comme Professeur Slughorn nous dit souvent, l'important ce n'est pas de respecter les règlements. Le plus important est de ne pas se faire prendre. Par conséquent, on va devoir trouver une façon d'éloigner Rusard de la bibliothèque suffisamment longtemps pour faire nos recherches…»

\- «Il faudrait que l'une d'entre nous fasse une diversion ailleurs dans le château… Quelque chose de vraiment perturbateur pour attirer son attention longtemps.» Hermione répondit en pensant aux jumeaux Weasley. Ils auraient été parfaits pour ce boulot.

\- «Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on y aille ensemble. On va devoir faire des recherches sur la magie du sang, les potions et la signification du symbole circulaire. C'est beaucoup trop pour une seule personne. On va avoir besoin d'aide» Répondit Lucy.

\- «On ne peut pas demander d'aide à des gens de notre maison... Il ne faut pas qu'Avery, Mulciber ou même Rogue sachent que l'on fait des recherches…» Hermione repensa à Fred et George et eut une idée avant de poursuivre : «Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider. Je vais lui en parler.» On lui avait toujours dit que les maraudeurs étaient les Fred et George de leur époque. Ils étaient les candidats idéaux pour créer le chaos qui leur permettrait de faire leurs recherches. Elle allait quand même avoir à les convaincre de participer…

\- «Qui as-tu en tête?» demanda Lucy souriante «Un beau Gryffondor par hasard?»

\- «Oui, je pense à un Gryffondor…» répondit Hermione rougissante

\- «Tu sais qu'il te dévore du regard depuis le début du semestre?»

\- «Eee… Mmmm…» Bredouilla Hermione

\- «Tu n'as pas à être gênée. Il est plutôt beau gosse et il semble plus brillant que ses amis.» répondit Lucy qui avait beaucoup de plaisir à la taquiner.

\- «S'il accepte de nous aider, on va à la bibliothèque quand?» demanda Hermione en tentant de changer de sujet.

\- «Je crois qu'on devrait le faire jeudi soir… Les enseignants et les membres du personnel ont l'habitude de passer cette soirée chez Slughorn. Ce genre de soirée peut être arrosé. Je vais m'assurer que ce soit le cas.» dit-elle avec un air malicieux avant de poursuivre : «Que fais-tu cet après-midi?»

\- «Je rejoins Rémus dans le parc pour choisir notre sujet de travail avant le cours de demain…» Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

\- «Ah bon, amusez-vous bien» répondit Lucy avec un clin d'œil.

Lucy partit assister aux sélections de l'équipe de quidditch de Serpentard. Hermione se leva pour se diriger vers le parc du château. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sortit du dortoir des femmes. Parcourant la salle commune faiblement éclairée, elle aperçut Avery, Mulciber et Rogue assis devant le foyer. Ils discutaient à voix basse et semblaient tendus. Curieuse, elle s'approcha subtilement du groupe. Severus l'aperçut et il fit signe de sa présence à ses acolytes. Les trois étudiants se levèrent et se dirigèrent en direction du dortoir des hommes.

«Raté» pensa Hermione. Elle se demandait de quel sujet ils discutaient avant son arrivée. Elle aurait vraiment aimé avoir la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry. À cette pensée, elle sentit les larmes coulées sur ses joues. Ne voulant pas succomber à sa peine, elle reprit le chemin du parc.

Tel que convenu, Rémus l'attendait près du Lac Noir. Il était assis sur une grosse pierre près du rivage. Ses cheveux brillaient de reflets dorés sous le soleil. Il semblait beaucoup plus détendu que vendredi. Les effets de la pleine lune s'étaient dissipés. Il n'avait plus de cerne et il semblait plus jeune. Sa peau était moins pâle et les trois cicatrices qui zébraient son visage paraissaient moins. Il était absolument magnifique et un groupe de sorcières de Serdaigle l'avaient remarqué. Assises sur un banc de pierre, elles le fixaient du regard. Intimidée, Hermione prit place à côté du jeune homme. Il se retourna pour la saluer :

\- «Bonjour Hermione, comment vas-tu?» Ses grands yeux verts l'observaient attentivement. Il semblait vraiment inquiet.

\- «Ça va…» répondit la jeune femme. Soudainement, elle se sentit écrasée par les évènements des dernières semaines. Cette fois-ci, elle ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler.

Ils restèrent silencieux. Hésitant, Lupin passa son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione et l'attira contre lui. La jeune femme continua à pleurer pendant de longues minutes. La chaleur de son corps contre le sien était réconfortante. Elle savait qu'il avait aussi vécu des choses difficiles. Progressivement, elle arrêta de pleurer. Elle remarqua que Lupin avait commencé à passer sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Elle aimait son contact. Voulant reprendre son souffle avant de parler, elle inspira profondément. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarqué à quel point son odeur était réconfortante. Elle lui évoquait le parfum frais d'une forêt. Finalement, Rémus rompit le silence :

\- «Tu n'es pas obligé de me raconter ce qui est arrivé.»

\- «Ça va… Les dernières semaines ont été difficiles… J'ai des amis qui sont décédés et vendredi… Ça fait beaucoup en peu de temps…» Hermione savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance et elle devait lui raconter ce qui était arrivé si elle espérait avoir son aide.

\- «Tes amis sont décédés?» Demanda Lupin qui continuait à jouer doucement avec les cheveux de la sorcière.

\- «Ils ont été tués par un groupe de sorciers… C'est loin d'ici… C'est loin de maintenant… Je vais te raconter ce qui s'est passé vendredi. Ça va me faire du bien, mais il ne faut pas en parler aux autres» répondit Hermione.

Hermione raconta à Rémus comment elle avait retrouvé Jane dans les donjons. Elle lui décrivit comment la jeune femme était attachée au mur et l'étrange symbole qui était gravé dans sa chair. Elle tenta de lui expliquer l'apparence et l'odeur de la potion qui bouillonnait aux pieds de la victime. Lupin était très attentif à son histoire. Elle pouvait presque l'entendre réfléchir. Le bel homme passait autant de temps à la bibliothèque qu'elle. Il savait peut-être quel était le but de cet horrible rituel.

\- «Qu'en penses-tu?» demanda Hermione. Lupin semblait très concentré.

\- «Ça ressemble à de la magie du sang. C'est un rituel très sombre… Je ne sais pas ce que signifie le symbole circulaire ou de quelle potion il s'agit. Il faudrait faire des recherches à la bibliothèque.»

\- «J'ai l'intention d'aller faire un tour dans la section interdite. On ne trouvera pas de réponse dans les livres autorisés…» répondit la sorcière.

\- «Tu as raison. Les livres intéressants sont dans la section interdite. J'y ai trouvé plein de trucs intéressants…». Lupin souriait.

\- «Tu y es déjà allé!» s'exclama Hermione.

\- «Plusieurs fois… Ce n'est pas trop difficile d'accès.» Répondit Lupin fièrement avant de poursuivre : « As-tu besoin d'aide?»

\- «Lucy veut m'accompagner à la bibliothèque. On veut trouver qui a fait ça. On soupçonne Avery et Mulciber d'être responsables de l'attaque». Hermione se retint de nommer Severus. Elle ne voulait pas donner une raison de plus aux Maraudeurs de s'attaquer à lui. Elle continua «On va faire des recherches sur la magie du sang, les potions et le symbole circulaire. On va avoir besoin de temps pour chercher…»

\- «Je comprends» répondit Lupin souriant «Je peux organiser de la diversion avec mes amis. Me donnes-tu la permission de leur en parler? Je ne veux pas leur mentir». Hermione prit quelques instants pour réfléchir. L'aide des Maraudeurs pourrait être utile.

\- «Tu peux leur raconter ce qui est arrivé à Jane et nos recherches. Je vous fais confiance et ça va faire plus de gens vigilants». Hermione tendit une main vers la joue de Lupin et traça les trois cicatrices du bout de ses doigts. Le jeune homme ferma ses yeux et resta silencieux un court instant avant de prendre la parole.

\- «Je vais leur en parler. Je suis certain qu'ils vont aimer l'idée de foutre la pagaille dans le château en pleine nuit.» répondit Lupin souriant avant de poursuivre «Vous allez devoir être très prudentes. La personne qui a attaqué Jane est toujours dans le château et elle risque de ne pas apprécier nos recherches…»

\- «Je sais. Je vais être vigilante» répondit Hermione qui était encore blottie contre Rémus.

Le temps avait passé à une vitesse folle. Ils pouvaient apercevoir le coucher de soleil sur les eaux du lac. Ils continuèrent à partager leurs hypothèses sur le but du rituel qu'elle avait interrompu. Remarquant qu'il commençait à faire plus sombre, Rémus changea de sujet :

\- «As-tu une idée pour le projet du cours de potion?»

\- «Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'y penser avec ce qui s'est passé. Toi?» Hermione aurait voulu suggérer de préparer de la potion Tue-loup. Elle était un défi technique intéressant et elle aurait pu être utile pour Rémus, mais elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur son problème ou le rendre mal à l'aise. De plus, elle ne devrait pas savoir qu'il était un loup-garou.

\- «Je ne sais pas… Y-a-t-il une potion que tu utilises souvent?» demanda Rémus.

\- «J'utilise souvent la potion de sommeil-sans-rêve, mais je ne peux pas l'utiliser trop souvent puisque c'est dangereux à long terme…»

\- «Je l'utilise aussi» dit Rémus. Son visage s'était tendu. Il avait aussi besoin de chasser ses cauchemars.

\- «Elle n'est pas assez complexe à préparer pour notre projet.»

\- «J'ai une idée! On pourrait créer une potion qui bloque seulement les cauchemars, mais qui permet de rêver quand-même. Ça nous permettrait de l'utiliser plus souvent!» S'exclama Lupin

\- «C'est une excellente idée! Ça nous serait vraiment utile» répondit Hermione souriante.

Lupin inclina sa tête pour poser un baiser sur le front d'Hermione avant de reprendre la parole :

\- «Il commence à être tard. Il faut aller à la grande salle pour le dîner.»

\- «Tu as raison» répondit Hermione encore déconcentrée par le baiser. Elle sentait que ses joues avaient rougi.

Les deux sorciers se levèrent. Hermione était triste de se séparer de la chaleur réconfortante de Rémus. Se tenant par la main, ils discutèrent des ingrédients qu'ils pourraient utiliser dans leur potion en traversant le parc pour retourner au château. Encore une fois, Lupin était beaucoup plus agile qu'elle sur le sentier. Il voyait beaucoup mieux qu'elle à travers la noirceur ambiante. Elle se laissa guider par lui. Ils se séparèrent en entrant dans la grande salle. Hermione aperçut Severus et Avery qui étaient assis à l'extrémité de la table des serpentards. Elle se dirigea vers une place libre à leur gauche. Dès qu'ils l'aperçurent, ils quittèrent la grande salle.

«Décidément, ils m'évitent. Ça ne sera pas facile de les surveiller» pensa Hermione.

Lucy n'était pas à table. Elle devait avoir déjà mangé. Hermione pris son repas rapidement et elle retourna à son dortoir. La sorcière aux cheveux noirs lisait dans son lit lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce. La sorcière leva les yeux de son livre :

\- «Ça vous a pris beaucoup de temps pour choisir votre sujet…» Lucy avait un gros sourire.

\- «Mmm… On a trouvé un sujet. Je lui ai aussi raconté ce qui est arrivé vendredi et notre plan. Il veut nous aider. Il serait prêt à faire une très grosse diversion avec ses amis.»

\- «C'est un boulot parfait pour eux. Ils aiment faire le chaos et Rusard les surveille déjà. Il espère les prendre sur le fait depuis longtemps.»

\- «Notre plan a des chances de fonctionner» Dit Hermione qui enfilait son pyjama avant de plonger sous les couvertures émeraude et argent de son lit.

\- «Est-ce qu'il t'as embrassée?» demanda la sorcière souriante.

\- «Bonne nuit!» Répondit Hermione qui sentait ses joues rougir à nouveau.


	10. La section interdite

Chapitre 10: La section interdite

Hermione commençait la nouvelle semaine avec deux périodes de potion. Elle avait le cœur étrangement léger lorsqu'elle traversa les donjons avec Lucy pour se rendre en classe. Les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent face à Severus et son groupe de futurs mangemorts. Comme à leurs rencontres précédentes, ils se turent à leur arrivée. Les deux sorcières continuèrent à marcher et Lucy prit la parole lorsqu'elle fut certaine d'être hors de portée des oreilles indiscrètes:

-«C'est étrange, Severus et son groupe sont beaucoup plus silencieux que d'habitude… Normalement, ils s'amusent à intimider et à parler des forces du mal… Ils sont étrangement calmes et ils évitent de parler de l'attaque…»

-«Ils m'évitent aussi… Ils arrêtent de parler dès que je m'approche d'eux. J'ai l'impression qu'ils ont quelque chose à cacher.»

-«Moi aussi, je crois qu'on devrait garder un œil sur eux. De plus, je pense qu'on devrait les surveiller s'ils se promènent dans le château la nuit.» répondit Lucy

-«Comment on va faire pour savoir s'ils ont quitté le dortoir?» demanda Hermione

-«J'ai mes techniques» Lucy lui fit un clin d'œil. «Je t'expliquerai plus tard».

Les deux sorcières entrèrent dans la salle de cours du Professeur Slughorn. Lucy prit place auprès de sa coéquipière Lily Evans. Les papillons au ventre Hermione se dirigea vers Lupin. Elle n'eut pas le temps de le saluer puisque Slughorn prit la parole:

-«Bonjour à tous, nous allons étudier les antidotes aux poisons pendant notre première période ensemble. La deuxième période sera dédiée à votre projet. Pour ce cours, vous allez travailler de façon individuelle afin d'élaborer un antidote pour le poison que je vais vous présenter. Bon, avant de commencer, quelqu'un peut nommer l'ingrédient le plus souvent utilisé pour préparer des antidotes?».

Hermione leva sa main à toute vitesse. Elle ne put s'empêcher de presque sautiller.

-«Mlle Williams»

-«Le bézoard M. Il est un antidote à de nombreux poisons et il fait partie de la potion d'antidote aux poisons communs!» Expliqua Hermione. Elle remarqua que Severus lui lançait un regard glacial.

-«Excellent Mlle Williams, j'accorde dix points à Serpentard. Maintenant, je vais vous présenter le poison que j'ai préparé».

D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaitre une minuscule fiole de verre sur son bureau. Le liquide était clair et incolore. Slughorn reprit la parole:

-«Je vais faire circuler la fiole pour que vous puissiez l'observer et la sentir. Tenter d'identifier les ingrédients de ce poison très complexe. Vous pouvez sentir ce poison, mais il ne faut surtout pas y toucher.»

La fiole fit le tour de la classe. Hermione observa ses camarades. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps à renifler la potion, mais ils semblaient tous incertains. La fiole arriva devant Hermione. Elle se pencha pour humer la potion. Elle remarqua tout de suite l'odeur sucrée de la potion. C'était la même odeur sucrée que celle de la potion qu'elle avait trouvée près de Jane May! À part cette odeur, elle ne remarqua pas d'autre parfum identifiable. La fiole flotta jusqu'à Rémus. Il prit le temps de sentir le liquide. Les yeux fermés, il semblait très concentré. Lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux, Hermione remarqua que son regard était différent. Il avait un éclat qu'elle ne connaissait pas… La fiole continua à faire le tour de la classe. Severus fut le dernier à l'examiner. Il eut un petit sourire lorsque la fiole retourna sur le bureau de Slughorn. Le professeur reprit la parole:

-«Quelqu'un peut identifier les ingrédients du poison?» Severus et Rémus levèrent leurs mains. Slughorn interpella Severus.

-«L'odeur sucrée est celle de la feuille d'aconit. Elle est très toxique Monsieur.»

-«Excellent, M. Rogue. J'accorde dix points à Serpentard. M. Lupin, avez-vous identifié d'autres ingrédients?»

-«Oui, Monsieur. L'aconit est l'ingrédient principal de la potion, mais elle contient aussi de la poudre d'asphodèle, du sceau de salomon, des feuilles de laurier-rose reconnaissables à leur parfum floral… Le dernier ingrédient a été le plus difficile à identifier. Je pense qu'il s'agit d'une infime quantité de venin d'acromantule. Je n'ai pas senti autre chose.» Rémus semblait certain de sa réponse. Slughorn était sous le choc.

-«M. Lupin, vous avez identifié tous les ingrédients de cette potion. Vous avez un flair excellent pour les potions. Pour cette démonstration exceptionnelle, j'accorde vingt-cinq points à Gryffondor».

Les élèves tentèrent de préparer un antidote au poison. Comme lors du cours précédant, le meilleur élève allait remporter vingt points pour sa maison et un congé de devoir. La période se déroula rapidement. Hermione prépara l'antidote aux poisons communs et y ajouta quelques gouttes de la potion de régénération sanguine en espérant qu'elle annulerait les hémorragies causées par le venin d'acromantule. Alors qu'elle commençait la dernière étape de sa préparation, Severus remit à Slughorn son travail. Le professeur bedonnant prit la parole:

-«Expliquez-nous votre recette M. Rogue.»

-«J'ai préparé la recette d'antidote aux poisons communs et j'ai fait quelques ajouts pour contrecarrer le venin d'acromantule, le sceau de salomon et le laurier-rose. J'ai ajouté à ma potion de l'essence de lavande, de la mandragore bouillie, de l'eau de miel et des tiges de menthe. Je vous remets aussi un bézoard entier. Je l'aurais enfoncé dans la gorge de la personne empoisonnée. Il n'aurait pas été suffisant pour être un antidote, mais je pense qu'il aurait ralenti l'effet du poison suffisamment longtemps pour me donner le temps de préparer mon antidote.»

-«Excellent M. Rogue! Votre recette est absolument parfaite! Vous méritez vingt points à Serpentard pour votre antidote et cinq points pour votre usage du bézoard. Vous n'aurez pas de devoir cette semaine.»

Rogue lança un regard moqueur à Hermione. Le reste de la classe eut comme devoir d'écrire un parchemin d'un pied de longueur pour expliquer la différence entre leur recette et celle de Rogue. À la deuxième période, Slughorn approuva le projet d'Hermione et de Rémus. À la fin du cours, Rémus s'approcha d'Hermione alors qu'elle marchait seule en direction de la salle commune de Serpentard. Il posa sa main sur son épaule avait de murmurer à son oreille:

-«J'ai parlé avec mes amis. Ils acceptent de t'aider. À vrai dire, je crois qu'ils l'auraient fait juste pour le plaisir de faire rager Rusard…»

-«Merci, quel est votre plan?» demanda Hermione.

-«Nous allons créer le chaos au rez-de-chaussée à partir de minuit pour attirer l'attention loin de la bibliothèque.»

-«Comment?» Elle se demandait ce qu'ils avaient en tête.

-«C'est une surprise. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ça va être absolument hilarant!» Rémus souriait et réprimait un fou rire.

Il s'était rapproché d'elle lorsqu'il lui avait parlé. Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'éliminer la distance qui les séparait. Mue par une impulsion qui surprit même la sorcière, elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de Lupin. Elle le sentit se raidir pendant une fraction de seconde puis il retourna son baiser avec douceur. Il posa ses mains sur la peau fine du cou de la sorcière. Elle frissonna à ce contact. Après quelques instants, ils se séparèrent. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Rémus avait disparu. Hermione comprit qu'il allait être difficile de se concentrer pour ses autres cours…

Pour la première fois, Lucy arriva après Hermione dans la chambre qu'elles partageaient. Essoufflée, elle prit la parole:

-«Hermione… Je viens d'envoyer un hibou à mon frère pour préparer notre partie de la diversion pour jeudi soir…» Elle manquait de souffle pour continuer.

-«J'ai parlé avec Rémus. Il va nous aider avec ses amis. Ils préparent une diversion hilarante, mais il ne veut pas me dire de quoi il s'agit.» répondit Hermione.

-«Connaissant…leur… réputation… Ça devrait… être… grandiose» Elle peinait à parler entre ses respirations.

-«Quel est ton plan?» demanda Hermione. Lucy prit le temps de reprendre son souffle avant de parler.

-«Mon père est un bon ami de Slughorn. Il prépare des alcools très forts qu'il apprécie beaucoup, car ils ne goutent pas trop forts malgré leur forte teneur en alcool. J'ai demandé à mon frère de préparer une recette encore plus forte et d'envoyer ces bouteilles à Slughorn. À peu près deux verres devraient rendre les professeurs vraiment ivres. Ça va être drôle. Ils ne seront pas en état de gérer la diversion de Rémus.» répondit Lucy avec un air malicieux.

-«Ton frère va accepter?» questionna Hermione

-«Il n'a pas le choix, car il me doit un gros service. Je l'ai aidé à éviter des énormes ennuis avec nos parents.»

-«L'ingrédient de la potion du rituel est de la feuille d'aconit! Le poison de Slughorn avait la même odeur!» s'exclama Hermione. Elle voulait partager sa découverte.

-«Intéressant, il s'agit d'un poison mortel. Ça va nous aider à préciser nos recherches.» La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs semblait intriguée.

-«J'ai hâte à jeudi. Je veux des réponses!» dit Hermione.

-«Moi aussi»

Les jours suivants se passèrent rapidement. Hermione passa du temps avec Rémus et Lucy à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches. Ils ne trouvèrent rien dans les volumes disponibles. Lucy et Hermione firent quelques rondes de surveillance dans le château après le couvre-feu, mais elles ne trouvèrent rien d'inhabituel. Jeudi soir arriva rapidement. Après le dîner, les sorcières retournèrent à leur chambre pour préparer leur soirée. À minuit moins quart, elles quittèrent silencieusement la salle commune de Serpentard pour se diriger vers la bibliothèque. Elles voulaient être prêtes à y entrer dès que la voie serait libre.

Dans un corridor mal éclairé du troisième étage, elles se cachèrent derrière une armure pour éviter la personne qui approchait d'elles en courant. Elles reconnurent Rusard qui grommelait quelque chose au sujet d'une maudite ménagerie. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire, elles continuèrent à progresser en direction de la bibliothèque. Lucy emprunta un passage secret qui se trouvait derrière une statue de gobelin pour entrer directement dans la section interdite.

Le vaste espace était faiblement éclairé par quelques chandeliers. Les rayons poussiéreux et remplis à craquer de volumes de cette section étaient ordonnés par sujets. Les jeunes femmes débutèrent leurs recherches dans la section contenant les volumes sur la magie du sang. Prudente, Hermione prit la parole:

-«Fais attention! Certains livres peuvent être dangereux. Ce sont des sujets très sombres…»

-«Je sais, je me suis fait mordre par un livre sur le vampirisme l'année dernière. Ça avait saigné pendant des jours puisque je ne voulais pas aller à l'infirmerie. Fais gaffe…»

Hermione feuilletait un volume intitulé «Les liens magiques de sang» lorsqu'elle arriva sur un passage intéressant: «L'utilisation des rituels du sang permet de lier les êtres ensembles de façon irréversible. Ces rituels peuvent aussi être utilisés pour capturer l'essence d'un être. Cette essence peut ensuite être utilisée à différentes fins. Le point commun de ces utilisations est la complexité et la dangerosité des rituels à effectuer…». Le volume devait avoir au moins cinq-cents pages. Hermione s'apprêtait à copier ce passage du livre lorsque Lucy lui prit le lourd manuscrit pour le mettre dans son sac:

-«Pas le temps de le lire tout de suite, on le ramènera plus tard.» dit Lucy.

Hermione s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour protester, mais sa curiosité l'empêcha. Elle ne pouvait manquer l'opportunité de lire se livre qui lui était interdit. Par curiosité, la jeune femme mit un traité sur la nécromancie dans son sac. Ne trouvant pas d'autre manuel pertinent sur la magie du sang, les sorcières se dirigèrent vers la section sur la préparation de potions. Cette section étant très bien garnie, Hermione consulta la liste des volumes disponibles. Deux titres semblaient intéressants «Potion et forces du mal» et «Liens du sang: Une étude des utilisations du sang dans la préparation de potions». Lucy trouva rapidement le premier volume, mais le deuxième était introuvable. L'espace qui lui était désignée était vide:

-«Il n'y a presque pas de poussière! Quelqu'un a pris ce livre récemment!» S'exclama Hermione.

-«On a raison de soupçonner de la magie du sang, mais ce n'est pas rassurant de savoir que ce livre est sorti de la bibliothèque.» Répondit Lucy visiblement inquiète avant de poursuivre: «Je vais demander à mon frère de chercher dans la bibliothèque de ma famille. J'ai peut-être une copie de ce livre…»

Un bruit étrange et cacophonique interrompit la jeune femme. Hermione reprit la parole:

-«Ça doit être la diversion de Rémus… Il vaut mieux se dépêcher! Allons vite dans la section sur les runes et les symboles».

Ce rayon était moins garnit que les précédents. Après avoir consulté l'index, les livres «Runes, symboles et liens du sang» et «Runes anciennes et puissantes» semblaient pertinents. Les jeunes femmes se séparèrent pour accélérer leurs recherches. Ne sachant pas combien de temps la diversion allait continuer à fonctionner. Rapidement, elles découvrirent que les deux volumes étaient manquants. Lucy ouvrit la bouche:

-«Pas de poussière sur l'étagère… Les livres de cette section ne peuvent pas être empruntés… Quelqu'un est passé avant nous. Ça signifie qu'on cherche dans la bonne direction…».

Un étrange cri interrompit à nouveau la sorcière. Hermione ouvrit la bouche:

-«On dirait que la diversion est en-dessous de nous. Je crois qu'on ferait bien de se dépêcher à retourner à notre dortoir…»

-«Va falloir se dépêcher et faire attention pour ne pas se retrouver dans la distraction. En même temps, je veux voir ce qu'ils ont préparé. Ils ont dit que ce serait grandiose!»

Curieuses, les jeunes femmes sortirent silencieusement de la bibliothèque. Elles marchèrent dans l'obscurité totale pour ne pas attirer l'attention d'un enseignant. Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser aux nombreuses nuits qu'elle avait passé à patrouiller les corridors vides comme préfète.

Elles progressaient rapidement vers les niveaux inférieurs du château. Le bruit étrange devenait de plus en plus fort. Arrivées au rez-de-chaussée, les sorcières poussèrent la lourde porte qui menait au corridor du grand hall d'entrée. Le bruit s'était transformé en vacarme assourdissant. Empruntant un nouveau couloir, les jeunes femmes arrivèrent face à un groupe de cochons qui courraient dans toutes les directions.

-«Mais! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?» s'exclama Lucy

-«Chut!» marmonna Hermione en lui faisant signe de se taire pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

Réprimant un fou rire, Hermione continua à avancer. Rien n'aurait pu la préparer pour la scène qui l'attendait dans le hall d'entrée. Des augures ressemblant à des vautours émaciés se lamentaient avec vigueur. Des niffleurs courraient dans le hall en volant les pièces brillantes des armures qui décoraient la grande pièce. Déséquilibrées, les armures s'écrasaient au sol dans un horrible vacarme métallique. Des gnomes poursuivis par des chartiers agiles courraient dans toutes les directions. Les prédateurs qui ressemblaient à des renards hurlaient des insanités telles que: «Bande de conard!» «Tête de glands!» «Culs! Culs!». «Newt Scamander n'exagérait pas en décrivant leur langage comme étant grossier et débile» pensa Hermione. Des doxy et des lutins de cornouailles volaient au-dessus de la pièce en tentant de mordre tout ce qui bougeait. Les cris suraigus de ces créatures malmenaient les tympans des sorcières. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant au cours de défense contre les forces du mal avec Gilderoy Lockart. Près des grandes portes en bois massif, un groupe de vaches broutaient les tapisseries médiévales qui ornaient les murs du hall. Des crabes de feu avaient enflammé le tapis oriental qui couvrait le plancher au centre de la pièce. Ces créatures qui ressemblaient à des tortues lançaient des flammes par leur derrière. Un hippogriffe survolait la pièce en tentant d'attraper les poulets qui y avaient été libérés. Un groupe d'éthonans alezans galopaient autour de la pièce en renversant les décorations avec leurs ailes déployées. Leurs sabots créaient un grondement épouvantable à chaque contact avec la pierre du sol. Un grand cerf et un chien noir semblaient vouloir guider la ménagerie vers le grand escalier du château. Lucy donna un coup de coude à Hermione pour obtenir son attention et pointa le plafond de la pièce. Des lutins de cornouaille avaient accroché Rusard sur le majestueux chandelier.

Les sorcières furent sorties de leur contemplation par des bruits de pas désordonnés. Quelques professeurs visiblement éméchés venaient d'arriver pour tenter de gérer la situation. Professeur Slughorn et Professeur Chouraves peinaient à se tenir debout entre leurs fous rires. Ils étaient tellement ivres qu'ils peinaient à s'exprimer clairement. «Wingarrrrdididi!! Wingar… Ah ben zut!» s'écria Slughorn qui voulait soulever les chartiers pour les empêcher de poursuivre les gnomes. Ils allaient avoir de la difficulté à utiliser la magie dans leur état. Contrastant avec sa rigueur habituelle, Professeur McGonagall riait de façon incontrôlable en observant les évènements qui se déroulaient devant elle. Ne voulant pas risqué de se faire prendre, les jeunes femmes coururent vers la porte des donjons. Hermione aperçut brièvement Rémus qui riait dissimulé derrière une des six colonnes qui supportait le plafond du hall.

Une fois la porte des donjons refermée, les sorcières éclatèrent de rire. Elles n'avaient jamais vu un bordel pareil. Les jumeaux Weasley auraient apprécié ce désordre. Les Maraudeurs avaient utilisé les animaux de la ferme d'Hagrid et les créatures étudiées dans les cours de soins aux créatures magiques pour faire leur diversion. Visiblement, l'alcool du frère de Lucy avait été très efficace lors de la soirée de Slughorn. Seulement, trois professeurs avaient été réveillés par le bruit assourdissant de la ménagerie et ils n'étaient pas aptes du tout à gérer la situation.

-«Wow! C'était génial!» S'exclama Lucy

-«J'ai jamais rien vu de tel! En plus, les professeurs étaient incapables de réagir!»

-«Les gryffondors ont pris leur mission sérieusement! Quel bazard!» reprit Lucy en riant encore plus fort.

Les jeunes femmes traversèrent la salle commune de Serpentard pour retourner à leur dortoir. Elles ne remarquèrent pas la silhouette sombre qui les surveillait. Pouffant de rire en pensant à la diversion de la soirée, elles s'endormirent le sourire aux lèvres.


	11. La surveillance

Chapitre 11 : La surveillance

En se rendant à la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner, les élèves des différentes maisons furent surpris en se retrouvant face à la ménagerie des Maraudeurs. Rusard avait été décroché du chandelier, mais les créatures étaient toujours libres. Les vaches et quelques créatures étaient toujours dans le Hall. Les cochons et les créatures plus aventureuses avaient décidé d'explorer le reste du vaste château. Lorsqu'Hermione et Lucy prirent place à la table des Serpentards, elles remarquèrent l'atmosphère joyeuse qui régnait. Les élèves parlaient plus fort que d'habitude et les éclats de rires étaient nombreux. La diversion de la nuit précédente était le sujet de toutes les discussions. Elle était déjà qualifiée de légendaire et les gens se demandaient qui en était responsable. La plupart des enseignants étaient absents de leur table. La rumeur disait qu'ils tentaient de capturer les créatures. Lucy prit la parole :

\- «Les professeurs ne sont pas là! Ils doivent avoir une gueule de bois épouvantable… J'ai déjà eu un lendemain de veille qui a duré trois jours après avoir pris quelques verres de l'alcool préparé par mon frère.»

\- «Ouch! Ça devait être terrible!»

\- «J'ai été malade et je ne me souviens même pas de la soirée. Nos cours ne seront pas particulièrement intéressants aujourd'hui.» répondit Lucy qui réprimait un fou rire.

Hermione aperçut Professeur McGonagall qui marchait extrêmement lentement vers la table réservée aux membres du personnel. Elle n'avait pas du tout son air autoritaire habituel et sa posture était terrible. Lucy et elle avaient seulement un cours de transfiguration en ce vendredi. Par conséquent, elles allaient pouvoir étudier les livres qu'elles avaient dérobés dans la section interdite.

Pendant que les jeunes femmes discutaient des évènements de la nuit, Severus prit place près d'elle et commença à prendre son petit-déjeuner silencieusement. Étrangement, il n'était pas accompagné par ses acolytes et il semblait tenter de ne pas se faire remarquer. Ne voulant pas qu'il sache ce qu'elle avait fait, Hermione changea de sujet :

\- «Bon matin, Severus» dit Hermione d'un ton exagérément sympathique. «Il va savoir que je l'ai remarqué» pensa la sorcière.

Severus regarda la jeune femme silencieusement avant de continuer à manger ses céréales. «Il est presqu'aussi agréable que lorsqu'il enseignait.» pensa Hermione. Exaspérée elle reprit la parole :

\- «Où sont Avery et Mulciber?»

\- «Mlle je-sais-tout ne sait pas cette information! Moi, qui croyait que tu savais tout» répondit Severus d'un ton sarcastique avant de déposer bruyamment sa cuillère dans son bol de porcelaine blanche. Visiblement irrité, il sortit précipitamment de la grande salle.

Hermione énervée ayant levé son regard pour observer sa sortie remarqua que Rémus l'observait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Elle eut un fou rire lorsque Sirius donna une tape derrière la tête de Lupin pour attirer son attention sur la conversation qu'il avait avec James. La sorcière réprima la colère qu'elle ressentit en remarquant Peter Pettigrew. Elle devait se rappeler, qu'à cette époque, le petit sorcier bedonnant n'avait pas encore trahi ses amis.

\- «Comment trouves-tu mon cousin?» demanda Lucy

\- «Toujours aussi désagréable…» répondit Hermione en se remémorant les nombreuses fois où il l'avait insulté. Ce matin, il avait utilisé son insulte favorite en la traitant de je-sais-tout. Il l'avait insulté souvent de cette façon lorsqu'il était mon maitre des potions.

\- «Il n'a pas toujours été comme ça… Il est devenu plus amer…» répondit Lucy attristée.

Les jeunes femmes traversèrent la cours de métamorphose pour se rendre à leur leçon avec Professeur McGonagall. Hermione se demandait comment allait se dérouler cours. En entrant dans la classe, la jeune femme remarqua que, contrairement à d'habitude, les volets étaient fermés. La pièce était plus sombre que la tour de divination du Professeur Trelawney. Une fois que tous les étudiants eurent pris place, Professeur McGonagall entra d'un pas très hésitant dans la grande classe. C'était très différent de son allure déterminée et autoritaire habituelle. Elle se laissa sa choir sur sa chaise et resta silencieuse un long moment avant de prendre la parole d'une voix affaiblie :

\- «Bonjour… à… tous… Ce matin, nous allons étudier la forme la plus complexe de transfiguration soit les Animagi… Vos volumes abordent ce sujet et je mets ma bibliothèque à votre disposition. Ce matin, vous allez… euh… rédiger un parchemin d'une longueur de trois pieds sur les animagi… Vous pouvez aborder ce sujet de la façon que vous voulez… J'ai décidé de… vous laisser commencer votre devoir en classe puisque vous irez à Hogsmeade demain.» La sorcière visiblement souffrante massa ses tempes avant de poursuivre : «Vous allez travailler en silence…»

Hermione était heureuse de commencer à étudier les Animagi. C'était un sujet très complexe et fascinant. Elle feuilleta les livres de la bibliothèque de l'enseignante avant de choisir comment elle allait aborder ce sujet. Les aspects historiques et légaux étaient très intéressants, mais le processus pour devenir un animagus pouvait être un sujet plus utile à étudier… Optant pour ce sujet, Hermione débuta la rédaction de son devoir. À la fin de la leçon, Hermione avait rédigé plus de la moitié de son travail. Lucy avait choisi d'aborder l'aspect légal des animagi et les enjeux reliés à leur identification. Hermione trouva son sujet amusant puisque trois élèves de leur cohorte étaient des animagi non-enregistrés et, par conséquent, ne respectaient pas la loi…

Alors qu'elles déjeunaient dans la grande salle, un trio de jeunes hommes bruyants s'écrasèrent sur le banc en face d'elles. Ils étaient énergiques et charismatiques. Sirius était très différent de l'homme qu'elle avait connu. Il avait encore l'insouciance qu'Azkaban lui avait arrachée. James avec ses cheveux ébouriffés ressemblaient énormément à Harry. Il prit la parole :

\- «Avez-vous aimé la diversion?»

\- «C'était génial!» S'écrièrent les jeunes femmes.

\- «Vous savez que Rémy a travaillé fort pour nous convaincre de vous aider? Travailler pour des serpentards… pfff» dit Sirius d'un ton moqueur

\- «Ce n'est pas vrai du tout. Tu mourrais d'envie de faire la pagaille!» répondit Rémus

\- «Tu ne voulais pas les aider?» demanda James moqueur

\- «Hmm, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit» Rémus semblait gêné et rougissant.

\- «Avez-vous trouvé ce que vous cherchez?» Demanda Sirius soudainement plus sérieux.

\- «Oui, mais certains livres étaient manquants. Quelqu'un a volé deux livres avant nous. C'est probablement le responsable des attaques…» Lucy soutenait le regard de Sirius. Elle ne semblait pas intimidée par sa présence comme les autres étudiantes.

\- «Avez-vous trouvé autre chose?» demanda Rémus

\- «Je ne peux pas vraiment en parler ici. Trop de gens pourraient nous entendre» répondit la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs.

\- «Assurdiato» murmura Hermione

\- «C'est quoi ce sort? Tu ne vas pas nous transformer en serpent toujours?» demanda James moqueur

\- «Tu es encore plus idiot que je pensais» s'exclama Lucy

\- «Non, pas du tout. Avec ce sort les gens ne pourront pas entendre notre conversation.» répondit la sorcière avant de poursuivre : « Trois livres ont déjà été volés. Le premier est un livre sur l'utilisation du sang pour préparer des potions. Les autres volumes manquants étaient sur les runes et symboles anciens et sur leurs liens avec la magie du sang. Nous avons quand-même trouvé des livres qui pourraient nous aider.»

\- «C'est très préoccupant, car il s'agit de magie très noire et dangereuse. Quelqu'un est en possession de ces livres…» répondit Lucy

\- «Bref, l'attaque est probablement lié à des rituels de magie du sang, mais on ne sait pas encore pour quel but.» ajouta Hermione.

Hermione était déçue de ne pas pouvoir donner détenir plus d'informations. Balayant la grande salle, elle remarqua que Severus se dirigeait vers la table de leur maison. À seulement quelques mètres des jeunes femmes et des Maraudeurs, il s'arrêta net et porta sa main droite à son oreille. Soudainement, son expression neutre fut remplacée par une de colère. Visiblement contrarié, sa peau si pâle avait même pris une teinte quasi rosée. Il fit demi-tour pour quitter la grande salle. Était-ce l'effet de la présence des Maraudeurs?

\- «Avez-vous trouvé des informations intéressantes dans les livres que vous avez… comment dire… empruntés?» demanda Rémus qui interrompit l'observation d'Hermione.

\- «Non, on va commencer à les lire en fin de semaine. Je te donnerai plus d'informations bientôt» répondit Lucy.

Prétextant être en retard à une pratique de Quidditch, les jeunes hommes quittèrent précipitamment la grande salle. Les deux sorcières passèrent le reste de la journée et de la fin de semaine à lire les volumes qu'elles avaient «empruntés» à la bibliothèque.

Les sorcières avaient passé tous leurs temps libres dans la chambre qu'elle partageait afin de lire le plus rapidement possible. Lucy faisait la lecture de «Potions et forces du mal» tandis qu'Hermione lisait «Magie et liens de sang». Elles progressaient, mais elles n'avaient pas encore trouvé de réponses à leurs questions. Les deux volumes avaient plusieurs centaines de pages et traitaient de sujets très complexes. En plus de leurs travaux, elles avaient pris l'habitude de patrouiller l'école la nuit à la recherche de l'attaquant de Jane. Elles n'avaient rien trouvé et elles commençaient à être épuisées par la situation.

Morte de fatigue, Hermione s'écroula sur son lit. Remarquant l'étrange odeur qui flottait dans la pièce, elle se rassit difficilement. Lucy était accroupie au-dessus d'un chaudron qui bouillonnait au-dessus d'une flamme bleutée.

\- «Qu'est-ce que… On ne doit pas préparer des potions dans les dortoirs!»

\- «Il suffit juste de ne pas sa faire prendre et je suis certaine que Slughorn ne va pas venir ici… De plus, tu vas être contente de mon idée. Nous sommes toutes les deux brûlées. On ne peut pas continuer à suivre nos cours pendant la journée, faire nos travaux le soir et surveiller les corridors la nuit… J'ai préparé une potion très utile.» Lucy versa la potion bleue dans une bouteille de verre transparent. «J'ai préparé une recette que ma grand-mère utilisait pour me surveiller quand j'étais petite. La potion va devenir rouge et brûlante si Severus ou moi quittons la salle commune de Serpentard. Plus besoin de passer nos nuits à arpenter le château. On a juste à attendre que la potion change de couleur ou de température. On va pouvoir savoir ce que préparent Severus et ses acolytes.»

\- «Comment as-tu fait ça?»

\- «C'est un mélange d'une potion de lien de sang pour localiser des gens et d'un sortilège d'alarme lié à un lieu. J'ai pu utiliser mon sang pour localiser Severus puisqu'il est mon cousin.»

\- «C'est brillant! C'est très complexe.» répondit Hermione visiblement impressionnée

\- «Bah… C'est juste une vieille recette de ma grand-mère…»

\- «Ma grand-mère n'a pas la même sorte de recette. Grâce à elle, je peux préparer une excellente tarte au pomme, mais rien comme ta recette.» dit Hermione ricaneuse.

Les deux sorcières passèrent plusieurs nuits de sommeil tranquille. Elles dormaient avec la fiole de potion à tour de rôle pour s'assurer de ne pas manquer une sortie de Severus.

Hermione rêvait qu'elle était assise près du foyer de la salle commune de Gryffondor avec Ron et Harry lorsqu'elle fut réveillée par une sensation de brûlure. Ouvrant péniblement ses yeux, elle remarqua que la fiole de potion était devenue rouge. À moitié éveillée, elle enfila rapidement une cape noire par-dessus son pyjama. Ne voulant pas déranger Lucy, elle se glissa silencieusement hors de sa chambre et elle se dirigea vers la salle commune de Serpentard. Hermione se permit de courir puisqu'elle savait que Severus était déjà sorti. Une fois qu'elle arriva dans les corridors sombres des donjons. Elle ralentit son pas pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Elle suivit les bruits de pas et le bruissement de tissu qu'elle entendait résonner. Progressant silencieusement, elle finit par apercevoir une silhouette sombre. Continuant la traque, elle prit l'escalier qui menait vers le grand hall d'entrée et elle se dirigea en direction des escaliers. Dans un long corridor, elle perdu la silhouette de vue. Elle accéléra le pas pour la rattraper lorsque, soudain, elle fut plaquée violemment contre le mur de pierre d'une alcôve. L'impact fut si fort qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé.


	12. La silhouette sombre

Chapitre 12 : La silhouette sombre

Tentant de se défendre, elle lança son coup de poing le plus fort en direction du visage de la silhouette sombre. Elle sentit son nez brisé sous l'impact et la chaleur du sang sur ses jointures. L'assaillant qu'elle ne pouvait identifier dans l'obscurité grommela et agrippa ses poignets et les plaça au-dessus de sa tête pour l'immobiliser. Elle se débattait, mais il lui était impossible de se libérer. Une voix familière murmura «Lumos». Sous la faible lumière de la baguette, elle reconnut Rogue. Sa mission d'espionnage avait mal tournée. Son nez était encore plus crochu qu'à l'habitude et il saignait abondamment. Hermione pouvait apercevoir la haine dans le regard du jeune homme. Il tremblait de colère. Elle pouvait reconnaitre le regard froid et haineux du maître des potions qu'il allait devenir. La sorcière prit une grande respiration pour tenter de se calmer. Elle savait que Severus pouvait être dangereux, car il connaissait trop bien certaines formes de magie. «Au moins, il est seul» pensa la jeune femme. Le visage ensanglanté le sorcier prit la parole d'un ton faussement poli :

\- «Mlle Williams, justement la personne à qui je voulais parler»

\- «Malheureusement, le plaisir n'est pas réciproque. J'aimerais bien pourvoir reprendre mon chemin.» répondit Hermione en tentant d'avoir de l'assurance.

\- «Que fais-tu ici en pleine nuit?»

\- «Je prends une marche. Je fais ça lorsque je n'arrive pas à dormir.»

\- «Bullshit! Dis-moi la vérité ou je vais aller la chercher moi-même. Ça ne sera pas agréable.» répondit le sorcier d'une voix menaçante. Hermione sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne. Elle ne voulait pas lui révéler qu'elle le suivait.

\- «Je prends une bonne marche pour tenter de relaxer. Ce qui m'est impossible grâce à toi.»

Severus prit les poignets d'Hermione avec une seule main. Il utilisa la main qu'il avait libérée pour soulever le menton de la jeune femme afin de pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. À son contact, elle eut un mouvement de recul, mais il la maintenu en place. Soudainement, elle ressentit une étrange pression dans sa tête et des images de la soirée commencèrent à défiler devant ses yeux. Elle chassa le jeune homme de son esprit sans trop de difficulté. Elle avait appris à utiliser l'occlumancie lors de la guerre. Heureusement, le Severus qui lui faisait face n'était pas encore aussi habile que celui qu'elle avait connu.

\- «HÉ! Laisse mon esprit tranquille! Tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser la légilimancie!»

\- «Hum... Je fais ce que je veux… Occlumancie… Ça devient intéressant. On va réessayer jusqu'à ce que tu me donnes la vérité.» Il parlait calmement.

Cette fois-ci l'intrusion fut beaucoup plus forte et douloureuse. Son crâne élançait. Hermione ne pouvait bloquer les souvenirs et elle commençait à se sentir étourdie par toutes les images qui déferlaient. Elle sentait sa force diminuer. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas le chasser de son esprit. Elle devait trouver une façon de le faire sortir rapidement.

Soudain, elle eut une idée risquée pour le déstabiliser. Elle lui envoya les images de la pensine du maître des potions. Elle lui montra le souvenir de Lily qui lui disait qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui comme amie. Elle sentit Severus se raidir. Ça fonctionnait, mais il était encore dans son esprit.

\- «Mais… comment?»

\- «J'ai mes sources et je te jure que tu vas aimer la suite. Tu vas voir, j'ai plein de choses à te montrer. Je vais décider quand tu pourras ressortir.»

Severus avait perdu son assurance. Hermione prit le contrôle des images qu'il voyait. Elle lui montra les images qu'il avait laissées avant de mourir. La mort de Lily, la mort de Dumbledore, son travail d'agent-double, sa mort et des souvenirs qu'elle avait de lui comme professeur. Elle sentit l'emprise du sorcier sur ses poignets diminuer. Il pâlissait à vue d'œil. Elle tenta de libérer ses mains lorsqu'il sortit de son esprit. Utilisant ses deux mains, il immobilisa de nouveau les mains de la sorcière au-dessus de sa tête. Lors de la lutte, l'avant-bras d'Hermione se trouva exposé. «Merde!» pensa-t-elle.

\- «Sang-de-bourbe!» lit-il à voix haute avant de poursuivre «Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?»

\- «As-tu aimé tes souvenirs?»

\- «Ce n'est pas possible…» Il semblait sous le choc.

\- «Maintenant, lâche-moi!» dit Hermione plus fort.

Elle lui balança un coup de pieds puissant sur le tibia. Il cria de douleur. Ils continuèrent à se débattre. Hermione tomba durement au sol et renversa une armure lorsque Severus la lâcha. Le bruit du métal fut assourdissant. Elle s'était cognée le visage sur le socle de la décoration médiévale. Elle sentait le sang qui coulait en grande quantité sur son front et ses joues. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, Rogue se tenait face à Rémus. Les deux sorciers se toisaient baguettes à la main.

\- «Tu as adopté un chien de garde Williams?» S'écria Severus

Les trois élèves continuèrent à se fixer silencieusement. Rémus était si tendu qu'il semblait prêt à bondir sur Rogue comme un prédateur. Son regard était inhabituel. C'était le même regard qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il avait identifié les ingrédients du poison de Slughorn lors d'un cours de potion. Ils semblaient se demander qui allait lancer le premier sort lorsque la voix mécontente de Professeure McGonagall résonna dans le couloir :

\- «Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?»

\- «Je faisais ma ronde de préfet lorsque j'ai trouvé Rogue qui attaquait Hermione Mme.» Répondit Rémus. Il avait des entailles dans son visage et ses vêtements étaient déchirés à plusieurs endroits. Il avait de la boue sur ses mains. Le soleil venait de se lever et la pleine lune s'était terminée.

\- «Ronde de préfet… pffff… C'est Hermione qui m'a attaqué» répondit Severus

\- «C'est faux! Il m'a attaqué alors que je prenais une marche!» Hermione était encore plus fâchée

\- «Rémus, vous pouvez retourner à votre dortoir» Rémus observa brièvement Hermione d'un regard inquiet avant de prendre la direction de la tour de Gryffondor. «Maintenant, expliquez-moi ce que vous faites hors de votre dortoir la nuit jeunes gens.»

\- «J'ai pris une marche puisque je fais de l'insomnie»

\- «C'est n'importe quoi! Elle passe ses nuits à se promener dans le couloirs!»

\- «Et, à ce que je vois, elle n'est pas la seule M. Rogue. Vous ne devriez pas sortir après le couvre-feu et encore moins après l'attaque de Mlle May. Je retire cinquante points à votre maison pour le non-respect du couvre-feu et un autre cinquante points pour vous être battus. Vous êtes couverts de sang. C'est pathétique!»

\- «Cent points!» s'écrièrent les deux serpentards

\- «De plus, vous serez en retenue demain soir et vous n'irez pas à Hogsmeade jusqu'à ce que vous soyez aptes à vous comporter dignement! Je vais vous reconduire à l'infirmerie.»

L'accueil de Mme Pomfresh fut glacial. Hermione et Severus semblaient avoir fait la guerre. Ils avaient tous deux le visage ensanglanté. Leurs vêtements étaient déchirés et tachés de sang. Une fois soignés, Slughorn visiblement irrité d'avoir été réveillé aux petites heures du matin, les raccompagna silencieusement aux dortoirs de Serpentard. Il leur adressa la parole près des dortoirs :

\- «La prochaine fois, ne vous faite pas prendre. Suis-je clair?»

\- «Oui, monsieur» répondirent les élèves.

\- «Demain soir, présentez-vous à la cabine de Hagrid à vingt heures pour votre retenue. Vous allez être obligés de trouver une façon de travailler ensembles sans vous attaquer.»

Épuisée, Hermione se dirigea vers son lit en prenant soins de ne pas réveiller Lucy. Elle avait mal aux poignets et à son front. Elle posa les vêtements ensanglantés au sol avant de se glisser sous les couvertures. La soirée avait pris une tournure qu'elle n'aurait pas pu anticiper. Avait-elle pris la bonne décision en montrant à Severus le futur qui l'attendait?


	13. La retenue

Merci à tous de lire ma fiction. C'est très apprécié. Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 13 : La retenue

Lucy s'éveilla tôt. Elle avait bien dormi à cause de la fatigue des derniers jours. Détendue, elle prit le temps de s'étirer sous les couvertures. Elle souleva sa baguette et ouvrit les rideaux d'un petit mouvement du poignet. Elle pouvait voir les rayons de soleil à travers les eaux du lac. Une magnifique sirène l'observait à travers la fenêtre. Curieuse, la sorcière se leva pour aller l'observer de plus près. Elle avait la peau pâle et ses longs cheveux noirs étaient noués dans une tresse qui se rendait jusqu'à sa fine taille. Les écailles de sa longue queue formaient un dégradé allant d'un gris acier au noir. La sirène posa sa main sur la paroi de verre. Lucy ne put s'empêcher de faire la même chose. Le verre était froid sur sa peau. La sirène avait un visage étonnement doux. Elle avait un nez très fin et des grands yeux en amandes. Lucy la regarda dans les yeux. Ses iris étaient gris perle. Soudainement, l'image d'un serpent qui traçait un cercle avec son corps sur du sable tâché de sang apparut dans l'esprit de Lucy. Sous le choc, elle recula brusquement. Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, la sirène avait disparu.

Elle devait raconter ce qui s'était passé. Elle se dirigea vers le lit d'Hermione. Elle remarqua les vêtements maculés de sang qui jonchaient le plancher. Inquiète, elle se pencha au-dessus de son amie.

«Hermione! Réveille-toi!» s'écria-t-elle.

Hermione grogna faiblement, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Plusieurs grosses ecchymoses ornaient son front. Une lacération profonde se trouvait au-dessus de son sourcil droit. Du sang séché couvrait une partie de son visage.

«Merde, merde, merde….»

Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules dénudée d'Hermione et la secoua en criant son nom. Elle sembla réagir au contact de ses mains froides et elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle semblait confuse lorsqu'elle prit la parole :

\- «Aie! Moins fort s'il-te-plait…»

\- «Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?»

\- «J'ai suivi Severus la nuit dernière… Est-ce qu'on peut parler plus tard…»

\- «Est-ce qu'il t'a fait ça?» Lucy semblait absolument furieuse.

\- «Oui, mais je ne l'ai pas manqué» elle tenta de sourire faiblement.

\- «Je vais le tuer!» La sorcière bouillonnait de rage.

\- «Non! Ne fais pas ça! Je lui ai cassé le nez! Il plus amoché que moi.» Hermione tentait de la calmer.

\- «Je vais le découper en morceaux!»

\- «Lucy! Pourrais-tu arrêter de crier? J'ai mal à la tête!»

\- «Je vais le tuer!» répéta Lucy, mais moins fort avant de poursuivre «Que s'est-il passé?»

\- «J'ai été réveillé par ta potion. Je me suis levée et j'ai suivi Severus. Il s'est rendu compte que je le suivais et il m'a attrapé. Il a utilisé de la légilimancie pour que je lui révèle ce que je faisais là.»

\- «Il n'a pas le droit…»

\- «Je sais, mais je lui ai bloqué l'accès à mes pensées avec l'occlumancie.» Hermione ne voulait pas révéler à Lucy ce qu'elle avait montré à Rogue pour le chasser de ses pensées. «En nous débattant, je me suis cognée la tête sur le socle d'une armure.»

\- «Comment lui as-tu cassé le nez?»

\- «Je lui ai donné un bon coup de poing directement au visage lorsqu'il m'a attrapée»

\- «Il l'a bien mérité! Comment t'es-tu libérée?»

\- «Rémus est arrivé…»

\- «Il s'est battu avec mon imbécile de cousin?» demanda Lucy

\- «Non, il n'a pas eu le temps puisque McGonagall est arrivée…»

\- «Merde!» L'idée d'être surprise par ce professeure inquiétait aussi Lucy.

\- «Elle était absolument furieuse. Elle nous a retiré cent points et nous sommes en retenue avec Hagrid ce soir»

Réalisant qu'elles risquaient d'être en retard, les jeunes femmes se dépêchèrent à se préparer à aller en cours de botanique. Hermione prit sa douche rapidement. Lucy lui donna une potion contre la douleur et un baume antiseptique pour ses blessures.

La journée s'était déroulée rapidement malgré le mal de tête qui gênait Hermione. Elle avait eu de la difficulté à écrire à cause des ecchymoses qui cerclaient ses poignets. Elle avait évité la grande salle durant la journée, mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix d'y aller pour le souper. À son entrée, elle remarqua que les élèves la dévisageaient. Les gens se demandaient ce qui s'était passé. Les Serpentards étaient furieux d'avoir perdu cent points. La perte de ces précieux points les avait fait tomber au deuxième rang de la coupe des quatre maisons. Seule, Hermione marcha rapidement jusqu'à la table de sa maison. Elle aperçut Rogue. Il avait le nez enflé à un gros hématome sur son visage. Elle remarqua qu'il avait aussi la lèvre inférieure fendue. Elle était fière de s'être aussi bien défendue. Prudemment, elle prit place loin de lui. Silencieusement, elle commença à manger. Elle lança un regard vers la table de Gryffondor. Rémus était assis avec les autres Maraudeurs. Ils semblaient plus calmes que d'habitude et ils lançaient des regards noirs en direction des Severus. L'observation d'Hermione fut interrompue par une arrivée remarquée.

«TOI!» S'écria une voix furieuse.

Hermione se retourna. Lucy venait d'entrer dans la grande salle et se dirigeait d'un pas menaçant vers Severus. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue aussi en colère. Rassurée, Hermione réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas sa baguette à la main. Severus qui ne semblait pas inquiet continuait à manger.

Arrivée face au sorcier, elle lui balança un bon coup de poing au visage avant d'aller calmement s'asseoir près de son amie. Hermione entendit quelques personnes rires. Elle jeta un regard en direction de la table du personnel. Heureusement, aucun professeur n'était présent.

«Ça fait du bien. Il a eu exactement ce qu'il mérite» mentionna Lucy.

Elles mangèrent dans un silence inhabituel.

À dix-neuf heures quinze, elles quittèrent la grande salle. Hermione devait passer prendre des vêtements chauds et de bonnes bottes aux dortoirs avant d'aller chez Hagrid. Avant de se séparer Lucy la mise en garde :

\- «Sois prudente si tu vas dans la forêt. Il y a toute sortes de créatures!»

\- «Je sais, je vais faire attention!»

\- «N'hésites pas à te défendre si Severus tente de te faire du mal…» Elle semblait triste de parler ainsi de son cousin.

Hermione quitta les donjons pour se diriger vers la cabane de Hagrid. Elle devait se dépêcher pour ne pas être en retard puisqu'elle était située loin du château. Alors qu'elle traversait le parc, une main se posa sur son épaule. Surprise, elle se retourna.

Rémus lui faisait face. Il semblait fatigué et inquiet. Il avait encore de nombreuses écorchures sur le visage. Il était plus pâle que d'habitude. Ils discutèrent en continuant à marcher.

\- «Rémus, est-ce que ça va?»

\- «Oui et toi?»

\- «Un peu mal à la tête et aux poignets, mais je devrais survivre.»

\- «Que faisais-tu hors des dortoirs la nuit dernière?» Il semblait mécontent. Ses yeux avaient un reflet étrange.

\- «Je suivais Rogue»

\- «Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça!»

\- «Je veux savoir ce qu'il prépare! Et toi, que faisais-tu hors de ton dortoir?»

\- «Ma ronde de préfet…»

\- «Comment t'es-tu blessé au visage?»

\- «Hum…» Il hésita «J'ai passé trop près du saule cogneur».

Hermione se souvint que c'était la pleine lune hier. Elle tenta de changer de sujet pour ne pas rendre Lupin plus mal à l'aise.

\- «Merci de m'avoir aidé même si je me suis bien défendue» dit-elle en tentant un sourire

\- «Sirius, Peter et James veulent que je te félicite de leur part. Ils auraient aimé pouvoir se défendre à ta place» Le sorcier riait

\- «Et Lucy ne l'a pas manqué…» ajouta Hermione

\- «En effet, elle l'a fait avant que j'en aille l'occasion… Sois prudente dans la forêt. Il y a plein de créatures. Il parait qu'il y aurait même des loups-garous…» Il semblait réellement inquiet.

\- «Je n'ai pas peur de rencontrer un loup-garou…» répondit Hermione en le regardant fermement dans les yeux

Lupin semblait étonné de sa réponse. Ils arrivèrent près de la chaumière en bois d'Hagrid. Rémus s'approcha d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras doucement comme s'il avait peur de lui faire mal. Elle sentit son cœur accélérer et ses joues rougir à son contact. Lentement, il posa un baiser sur le haut de son front. Elle le sentit inspirer le parfum de ses cheveux. Hermione ne voulait pas qu'il la laisse partir. Elle aurait voulu rester dans ses bras toute la soirée.

«Va falloir vous séparer les tourtereaux!» Hermione reconnut la voix d'Hagrid. Il semblait amusé par la situation.

Rémus lâcha Hermione qui se dirigea vers Hagrid. Elle devait se retenir de sauter dans ses bras. Elle était vraiment contente de le revoir, mais elle devait se rappeler qu'il ne la connaissait pas encore. Severus se tenait à quelques mètres du garde-chasse. Il lui lança un regard noir. Hermione remarqua qu'il avait, maintenant, un œil au beurre noir gracieuseté de sa cousine. Il était vraiment amoché.

Hagrid reprit la parole :

«Ce soir, vous allez aller dans la forêt interdite pour apprendre à travailler ensemble. Vous ne pouvez pas vous balader seuls dans cette forêt. Vous allez trouver les sombrals pour leur administrer une potion revigorante. Une bonne partie du troupeau est malade… C'est bizarre… Pouvez-vous les voir?»

Hermione et Severus hochèrent la tête.

«Bon, vous allez rester ensemble. Vous reviendrai seulement lorsque vous aurez soigné le troupeau. En cas de problèmes, lancez un signal de détresse avec votre baguette et je viendrai vous aider.»

Il remit aux sorciers une arbalète, de la viande pour attirer les sombrals et une grosse gourde remplie de la potion. Il leur lança un regard étonnement sérieux avant de reprendre la parole :

«Quoiqu'il arrive, restez ensemble et n'insultez pas les centaures… Si jamais, vous décidez de recommencer à vous battre, je vous jure que je vais vous reconduire dans un coin horrible de la forêt. Est-ce que c'est clair?»

«Oui» répondirent les deux Serpentards.

Dans un silence oppressant, ils s'engouffrèrent dans la forêt dense et sombre. La lune brillait, mais sa lumière ne pouvait traverser le couvert des arbres. Hermione pouvait sentir que Severus l'observait. Malgré cela, elle continuait à avancer en cherchant des traces du troupeau de sombrals.

Il faisait de plus en plus sombre. Se retrouvant dans une obscurité totale, les sorciers utilisèrent leurs baguettes pour s'éclairer. Rogue boitait beaucoup et se déplaçait plus lentement à cause du coup de pied qu'Hermione lui avait asséné sur le tibia. La jeune femme devançait Severus de plusieurs mètres. Concentrée sur sa tâche, elle ne remarqua pas le changement de la texture du sol. Il était devenu plus spongieux et humide. Soudainement, elle eut de la difficulté à lever ses pieds. Brusquement, elle sentit une pression entourer ses jambes. Un tentacule foncée agrippa son poignet droit déjà sensibilisé par son altercation de a veille. Surprise par la douleur, elle lâcha sa baguette. Voulant se libérer, elle tenta d'utiliser son arbalète contre son attaquant, mais sans succès. L'étau se resserrait de plus en plus autour de son corps. La pression était si forte qu'elle peinait à respirer. Hermione se débattait en vain. La sensation d'être immobilisée fit remonter ses souvenirs de la guerre. La jeune femme sentait la panique montée.

 _Elle était attachée dans le manoir de la famille Malefoy. Les liens serrés creusaient dans la chair meurtrie de ses poignets et de ses chevilles. Bellatrix un sourire carnassier aux lèvres s'approchait lentement d'elle. Elle avait une dague d'argent à la main. La lame brillait sous l'éclairage du feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre. «Endoloris!» Prononça la sorcière. Hermione sentit une douleur atroce envahir tout son corps. La souffrance était si forte qu'elle aurait voulu se plier, mais elle ne pouvait bouger à cause de ses liens. La douleur s'arrêta lorsque la plus fidèle servante du Seigneur des ténèbres saisit son visage pour la forcer à la regarder dans les yeux. Son regard était dément. Elle appuya la lame sur sa gorge et commença à tracer une fine incision. L'entaille était trop superficielle pour causer de réels dommages, mais assez profonde pour causer de la douleur…_

Coincée dans l'étau infernal, Hermione n'arrivait pas à respirer. Ses poumons brûlaient. Elle se demandait si elle allait rejoindre ses amis. Tout devint noir…

Le prochain chapitre est déjà rédigé. Je vais le publier plus tard cette semaine lorsque J'aurai terminé la révision. Je vous donne le titre en primeur: **Le Prince de sang-mêlé**


	14. Le Prince de sang-mêlé

Chapitre 14 : Le Prince de sang-mêlé

La première chose qu'Hermione remarqua fut l'odeur humide de la forêt et la sensation froide du sol à travers ses vêtements. Elle pouvait apercevoir une lueur à travers ses paupières clauses. Ses poumons étaient en feu et elle peinait à reprendre son souffle. Se souvenant de Bellatrix, elle ouvrit les yeux et s'assit rapidement. Sa tête tournait.

Severus était assis près d'elle. Il avait l'air à la fois inquiet et contrarié. Son regard se durcit lorsqu'il prit la parole :

\- «À quoi tu as pensé? Te débattre dans un filet du diable…»

\- «J'ai paniqué… J'ai perdu ma baguette lorsqu'il a serré mon poignet que tu as blessé…» Ça faisait du bien à Hermione de le blâmer.

Il lui remit sa baguette avant de poursuivre :

\- «Ce filet était énorme. Il aurait pu te tuer!»

\- «Ça n'aurait pas été mauvais…» Hermione se battait contre ses larmes. Elle revoyait encore Bellatrix s'approcher d'elle. «Tu m'as libérée?»

\- «Oui, tu criais et parlait de Bellatrix lorsque je suis arrivé. J'ai essayé les flammes bleues pour te libérer, mais ce n'était pas suffisant.»

\- «Il y a un autre moyen de détruire le filet du diable?»

\- «Hum… J'ai utilisé juste un peu de Feudeymon…» Severus semblait préféré éviter ce sujet

\- «Quoi! Tu aurais pu faire brûler toute la forêt!» s'écria Hermione choquée. Le Feudeymon était un sort très dangereux et difficile à contrôler.

\- «T'inquiètes, je sais ce que je fais! Tu devrais être contente d'être libre.» Il semblait fâché qu'elle ait mis en doute sa capacité à contrôler le Feudeymon.

\- «Hmm… Merci… J'oubliais que tu t'intéressais à ce genre de magie»

\- «Tu as l'air de savoir beaucoup de choses sur moi…» répondit Severus froidement.

Hermione se demandait quoi faire. Elle savait que Severus allait vouloir lui poser des questions après qu'elle lui ait montré son avenir. C'était son occasion de l'encourager à changer de voie. Il pourrait avoir la possibilité de se créer un futur plus clément. En même temps, elle redoutait qu'il décide tout de même de devenir un Mangemort. Les forces du mal étaient difficiles à laisser de côté. Ce type de magie était comme une drogue. De plus, les informations qu'elle avait à lui donner ne devaient surtout pas se retrouver entre les mains de Lord Voldemort. La jeune femme devait prendre une décision rapidement.

Severus rompit le silence :

\- «Pourquoi criais-tu le nom de Bellatrix?»

\- «J'ai eu le malheur de la rencontrer…» Elle lui montra son avant-bras qu'il avait remarqué la nuit précédente «C'est elle qui m'a marquée…»

\- «Pourquoi?» Severus semblait ne pas comprendre.

\- «Mes parents sont des moldus… J'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer tes amis Mangemorts. J'espère que tu réalises qu'ils m'ont traitée comme ils traitent tous les autres nés-moldus. Pour eux, nous sommes du bétail à marquer avant d'abattre.» Elle prit une pause pour reprendre son souffle avant de continuer. «Es-tu déjà l'un d'entre eux?»

\- «Non…» Le sorcier semblait mal à l'aise.

\- «Mais tu y songes… Avery et Mulciber veulent être des Mangemorts. Rozier qui avait attaqué Lucy porte la marque… Tu es brillant. Lord Voldemort pourrait, en effet, t'apprendre plein de choses, mais tu auras un gros prix à payer… Le Rogue que j'ai connu était très puissant, mais il était malheureux et amer. En plus, il en a payé de sa vie…»

Severus l'écoutait attentivement. D'un ton moins assuré il lui demanda :

\- «Comment sais-tu tout ça?»

\- «MONTRE-MOI tes bras!» Ordonna Hermione. Elle se demandait s'il lui disait la vérité. Cet homme avait été capable de mentir suffisamment bien pour servir d'agent double.

\- «Tu vois, il y a rien!» s'exclama Rogue qui roulait ses manches pour montrer ses bras à la sorcière.

\- «Ce que je vais te raconter me met en grand danger. Tu dois me jurer sur ta vie que tu ne révéleras jamais ces informations de quelque façon que ce soit.»

Le sorcier resta silencieux pendant un long moment. Hermione le scrutait à la recherche de signe qu'il envisageait de la trahir. Il était assis au sol à côté d'elle. Il avait le visage marqué par l'altercation de la veille. Son nez était enflé et bleuté. Sa lèvre inférieure était fendue et œdématiée. Son œil gauche était entouré d'une grosse ecchymose. Ses cheveux noirs étaient en bataille et son uniforme taché après s'être battu contre le filet du diable. Il était à la fois différent et très semblable au Rogue qu'elle avait connue. Il semblait moins sévère, mais il restait tout aussi indéchiffrable. Il releva son regard pour la regarder dans les yeux. Il prit sa baguette dans sa main gauche avant de prendre la parole :

\- «Donne-moi ta main…» Hermione resta immobile. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée. «Je ne te ferai pas de mal. Si je voulais me débarrasser de toi, j'aurais laissé le filet du diable t'achever. Il était bien parti et personne ne m'aurait soupçonné.» Hermione lui lança un regard noir. «Donne-moi ta main… s'il-te-plait».

\- «Depuis quand prends-tu la peine de demander? Que veux-tu faire?» demanda Hermione en plaçant sa main droite dans la main tendue de Severus. Elle était froide et moite. Il était plus nerveux que ce qu'il laissait paraitre.

\- «On ne se fait pas confiance… Je veux que l'on fasse un serment. Je vais te promettre de ne pas révéler ce que tu vas me dire, mais je veux que tu fasses le serment de me dire uniquement la vérité.»

\- «Bonne idée, je vais dire le serment.» Severus plaça sa baguette au-dessus de leurs mains jointes. «Moi, Hermione Williams jure sur ma vie de dire la vérité à Severus Rogue sur mon passé et son avenir» Hermione sentit sa main devenir chaude.

\- «Moi, Severus Rogue jure sur ma vie de ne jamais révéler les informations qu'Hermione Williams va me révéler sur son passé ou mon avenir». Il semblait encore plus sérieux et austère que d'habitude.

Un faisceau doré entourait maintenant leurs mains. Hermione sentait sa chaleur qui se déplaçait pour gagner tout son corps. Elle se sentait plus sereine. Severus semblait aussi plus calme. Son visage était détendu. Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Elle prit la parole :

\- «Bon… Ce que j'ai à raconter va prendre pas mal de temps. Vaut mieux s'installer confortablement.» Elle se leva péniblement et alluma un feu pour se réchauffer. Elle frissonnait encore à cause de l'humidité du sol. Ensuite, silencieusement, elle fit apparaître deux fauteuils près du feu. Elle fit signe à Severus de s'asseoir.

\- «Comment?» Il semblait étonné qu'elle ait conjuré des meubles silencieusement.

\- «J'ai emprunté ces fauteuils à Slughorn… Tu n'es pas le seul à t'intéresser à de la magie plus avancée. Ce n'est pas du feudeymon, mais c'est tout de même très utile.» Elle lui lança un sourire timide. «J'ai décidé d'apprendre à le faire après avoir vu Dumbledore utiliser ce sort à plusieurs reprises.» Elle prit une grande respiration avant de se lancer. «Mon nom n'est pas réellement Williams. Je ne te dirai pas mon vrai nom. Aussi impossible que ça peut paraitre, je viens du futur.»

\- «Comment es-tu arrivé ici? Un sort?» Il semblait très curieux.

\- «Un retourneur de temps. Je ne voulais pas l'utiliser, mais il est arrivé un accident et je me suis retrouvée ici.»

\- «Comment m'as-tu connu?» Demanda Severus.

\- «Je t'ai connu à mon époque. Tu enseignais les potions à Poudlard. Je peux dire que tu étais aussi désagréable que lorsque tu attaques les gens dans les couloirs en pleine nuit…» Severus grommela.

\- «Tu t'es bien défendue et Lucy t'as bien vengée. Est-ce qu'on peut considérer qu'on est à égalité?»

\- «Oui… Je vais commencer du début. Dans le futur que je connais, Lily ne voulait plus être ton ami. Après tes études, tu as joint les rangs des Mangemorts pour servir Lord Voldemort. Tu étais un de ses proches conseillers. Un jour, tu lui as transmis une prophétie qui parlait d'un adversaire éventuel. Tu ne savais pas que cette prophétie impliquait Lily Evans. Lorsque tu as découvert qu'elle la mettait en péril, tu as demandé à Voldemort de l'épargner et tu as demandé à Dumbledore de la sauver. Tu es devenu un agent-double qui espionnait Voldemort pour transmettre l'information à Dumbledore. Un jour, Voldemort a tué Lily Evans. C'est l'image que je t'ai montrée…» Severus avait une expression grave. «L'image de son corps est celle qui était dans tes souvenirs… Après avoir tué Lily, Lord Voldemort a été détruit temporairement. Il est revenu quelques années plus tard. À son retour, tu as regagné le rang des Mangemorts afin de poursuivre ton travail d'agent-double. Tu transmettais des informations importantes aux gens qui se battaient contre le mal et tu tentais de sauver les gens que tu pouvais sauver. Je t'ai montré des images de la mort de Dumbledore…»

\- «Oui, je me suis vu le tuer…» Severus semblait troublé.

\- «Tu l'as tué, mais à sa demande. Il a été victime d'une malédiction très puissante. Tu l'as aidé à contenir la malédiction, mais tu ne pouvais pas arrêter sa progression. Dumbledore t'avais demandé de le tuer pour lui éviter une mort douloureuse. De plus, il voulait protéger ta couverture d'agent-double. Ensuite, il y a eu une grosse guerre et Voldemort a réussi à prendre le contrôle du ministère de la magie et de Poudlard. Il y a eu une bataille finale à Poudlard. Ce jour-là, Voldemort a utilisé son serpent pour te tuer…»

\- «J'avais quel âge?» Il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Il en était presque fantomatique.

\- «Trente-huit ans…» Severus semblait sous le choc d'être mort si jeune. «Je me suis battue avec des amis et des alliés ce jour-là. J'ai été torturée par Bellatrix Lestrange. Mes amis sont tous morts… Les mangemorts…» Hermione n'arrivait plus à parler. Les larmes brouillaient sa vision.

\- «Est-ce que ça serait plus facile de me le montrer? Je peux aller voir tes souvenirs doucement. Je vais voir seulement ce que tu veux me montrer» Severus parlait doucement. C'était un ton qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Hermione hocha sa tête et regarda directement les iris onyx du sorcier. Il s'avança sur sa chaise afin de poser ses mains sur son visage. Cette fois-ci, il les posa délicatement. Hermione le sentit se glisser doucement dans son esprit. Il observait les souvenirs qu'elle lui montrait sans mettre de pression pour voir autre chose. Il était une présence étonnement rassurante. Elle lui montra ses souvenirs de la bataille de Poudlard. Le dernier souvenir qu'elle lui montra fut celui de son saut du haut de la tour d'astronomie.

Lorsque tout devint noir, Severus quitta son esprit. Hermione revint dans le présent. Elle remarqua que Severus se tenait le dos contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Il semblait ébranlé par ce qu'elle lui avait montré. Sa respiration était saccadée et il passait machinalement sa main dans ses longs cheveux. Étrangement, Hermione se sentait calme. C'était comme si ça lui avait fait du bien de montrer ses souvenirs à quelqu'un. Elle rompit le silence :

\- «Tu es la seule personne qui sait la vérité. Dumbledore est au courant d'une partie de ces informations.»

\- «Pourquoi m'as-tu donné ces informations? J'ai causé la mort de Lily et Dumbledore. J'ai été un mangemort… J'ai tué des gens.» Il était tendu.

\- «Tu n'as pas totalement raison. Tu as fait des choses horribles, mais tu décidé de te battre contre Voldemort. Tu as été un excellent agent-double. Tu nous as transmis des informations qui ont sauvé des vies. Malgré tes erreurs, tu es un homme bon. Tu as donné ta vie. Tu dois me croire.»

\- «Hum… Ça fait beaucoup de choses à accepter…»

\- «Je t'ai donné ces informations, car je veux te donner la possibilité de faire des choix différents. Je veux te permettre d'avoir un avenir plus heureux. Tu le mérites.»

Severus resta silencieux un long moment. Il semblait très concentré. Hermione se demandait ce qu'il allait dire et faire. Le sorcier prit la parole :

\- «Merci de m'avoir donné ces informations… Et toi, que vas-tu faire? Vas-tu retourner à ton époque?»

\- «Je ne peux pas retourner à mon époque puisque le retourneur de temps est brisé. En plus, il n'y a pas d'avenir comme tu as pu le constater. Je vais refaire ma vie ici…»

Le temps avançait rapidement. Les sorciers avaient besoin de digérer les informations qu'ils avaient échangées. De plus, ils devaient trouver les sombrals. Severus éteint le feu et Hermione retourna les fauteuils empruntés à Slughorn. Silencieusement, ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt.

Ils avaient marché pendant ce qui leur paraissait être une éternité lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans une vaste clairière. Severus s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit le bruit sourd de sabots sur le sol. Hermione s'avança lentement se demandant s'il s'agissait d'un centaure. Rassurée, elle aperçut plusieurs sombrals. Les ailes de ces créatures squelettiques brillaient sous l'éclairage de la lune. Elles reniflaient le sol à la recherche d'animaux à manger. Hermione prit un morceau de viande et y versa la potion qu'Hagrid lui avait donnée. Lentement, elle s'avança dans la clairière pour aller à la rencontre du troupeau. Severus restait un peu en retrait.

Un sombral adulte leva sa tête lorsqu'il aperçut la sorcière. La grande créature s'approcha d'un pas prudent. Hermione lui tendit le morceau de viande. Le sombral prit délicatement le morceau de chair entre ses dents de prédateur. Visiblement content, il commença à renifler les vêtements de la sorcière et à frotter doucement ses naseaux sur son bras. Hermione tendit la main pour lui flatter le chanfrein. La créature émit un ronflement et ferma les yeux. Elle semblait apprécier l'attention.

Le reste du troupeau s'approcha rapidement de la sorcière. Hermione fit signe à Severus de s'approcher. Il prit la parole en arrivant à ses côtés :

\- «On dirait que tu as déjà soigné des sombrals.»

\- «Oui, plusieurs fois. J'en ai même déjà montés. Ils ont un excellent sens de l'orientation et ils volent très rapidement. Ils sont doux malgré leur apparence…»

Hermione et Severus donnèrent rapidement des morceaux de viande couverts de potions aux nombreux sombrals. Un poulain minuscule s'approcha en trottant d'Hermione. Un peu trop enthousiaste, il la renversa. Rapidement, il se mit à lui lécher le visage comme un chiot trop excité. Severus éclata de rire.

«C'est bien la première fois que j'entends Severus rire» pensa la jeune femme.

Elle resta assise au sol jusqu'à ce que le poulain eut terminé de la couvrir de salive. Le sourire aux lèvres elle s'adressa à Severus :

\- «Tu ne m'as pas aidé… Il aurait pu me dévorer…» Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire.

\- «Je t'ai déjà sauvée assez souvent cette nuit… De plus, c'était beaucoup trop amusant à regarder» Severus souriait.

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Ce qui étonna encore plus la sorcière. Ayant terminé leur tâche, ils devaient retourner vers la cabane de Hagrid. Afin de retrouver son chemin, Hermione posa sa baguette sur sa paume et murmura «Pointe-moi la cabane de Hagrid». La baguette tournoya lentement et les sorciers et commencèrent à marcher rapidement dans la direction qu'elle indiquait. L'atmosphère était plus détendue. Hermione se sentait plus calme qu'au début de la soirée.

Severus s'arrêta brusquement et leva sa baguette comme s'il voulait se défendre. Hermione s'arrêta derrière lui. Les deux étudiants se trouvaient face à une énorme araignée. Elle était couchée sur le dos et ses pattes sans vie pointaient vers le ciel. Un chaudron à proximité bouillonnait faiblement. Une odeur horriblement sucrée s'en dégageait. Hermione reconnut l'odeur de la feuille d'aconit. C'était la même odeur que celle de la potion qu'elle avait trouvé près de Jane May.

«Homenum Revelio» murmura Severus. «Nous sommes seuls»

Prudemment, ils s'avancèrent vers l'araignée. Severus sortit une fiole de sa poche et préleva un peu de potion en évitant d'y toucher directement.

\- «Que fais-tu?» demanda Hermione

\- «Je prélève un peu de potion pour l'analyser afin de l'identifier.» Il aperçut l'étrange symbole circulaire et fit signe à Hermione de s'approcher. Il était tracé avec un liquide sombre. «Tu connais ce symbole?»

\- «Non, je ne sais pas ce qu'il signifie. On dirait qu'il a été tracé avec le sang de l'araignée.» répondit Hermione en secouant sa tête

\- «Je dois te poser une question… Que faisais-tu hors du dortoir la nuit dernière?» Demanda Severus.

\- «J'essayais de te suivre.» Répondit la jeune femme.

\- «Pourquoi?»

\- «Tes amis sont passionnés par les forces du mal et Jane a été attaquée. Je me demandais si c'était de leur faute… Et toi, que faisais-tu hors du dortoir?» Nerveuse, Hermione serra sa main sur sa baguette.

\- «Je patrouillais l'école. Je cherche la personne qui utilise la magie du sang. Je ne suis pas en faveur d'attaquer des élèves de première année. Avery et Mulciber n'ont rien à voir avec tout ça. Ils sont beaucoup trop stupides pour faire des rituels aussi complexes. Tu me suspectais et je te suspectais. Une nouvelle élève arrive et des attaques commencent. J'ai fait le lien le plus logique.»

\- «Lucy, quelques amis et moi cherchons la personne qui a fait ça. Nous avons cherché la section interdite de la bibliothèque, mais il y manquait des livres pertinents.» Hermione se sentait soulagée que Severus ne soit pas l'auteur de l'attaque.

\- «Je sais qu'il manque des livres… Ils sont en ma possession. Je les ai empruntés après l'attaque.»

\- «Comment as-tu entendu les détails de l'attaque? Peu de gens connaissent les détails comme le symbole et la potion.»

\- «Je l'ai su à l'infirmerie. Je prépare certaines des potions que Mme Pomfresh utilise puisque je suis habile. Par conséquent, il m'arrive de passer beaucoup de temps à l'infirmerie. Parfois, j'entends des choses…» Il avait le sourire d'un Serpentard satisfait.

\- «On devrait mettre nos informations en commun. Ça nous permettrait de trouver l'attaquant plus rapidement.»

\- «Ça pourrait être une idée…» Grommela Severus qui semblait peu convaincu.

Ils continuèrent à observer le site. Severus examina l'accromantule. Hermione remarqua un reflet au sol. Elle se pencha et y trouva un petit morceau de verre. Ils ne trouvèrent rien d'autre d'inhabituel dans une forêt. Après avoir terminé leur examen, ils lancèrent un signal de détresse pour appeler Hagrid.

Merci de lire ma fanfiction! J'apprécie beaucoup vos reviews!


	15. L'accromantule

Chapitre 15 : L'accromantule

Hagrid rejoint Hermione et Severus quelques minutes plus tard. La sorcière était toujours étonnée de le voir se déplacer si rapidement et silencieusement dans la forêt malgré sa grande taille. Il avait son parapluie rose à la main. Ce parapluie était une baguette que Dumbledore avait dissimulée. Visiblement inquiet, le demi-géant essoufflé prit la parole :

\- «Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?»

\- «Nous avons trouvé l'araignée…» répondit Hermione qui pointait la créature inerte.

\- «Mais… Qu'est-ce…» s'interrompit Hagrid. Il couvrit la distance qui le séparait de l'accromantule en à peine trois géantes foulées. «Comment?»

\- «Elle était comme ça lorsque nous sommes arrivés Monsieur» justifia Severus

\- «Quelqu'un a fait le même rituel que celui utilisé sur Jane May» ajouta Hermione

\- «Arrg… C'est très sérieux… C'est vraiment vraiment mauvais….» Hagrid prit une pause pour réfléchir avant de poursuivre «Vous allez retourner au château tout de suite!».

Hagrid semblait réellement inquiet. Hermione ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu réagir de cette façon. Il se redressa et porta sa main droite à sa bouche. Il inspira profondément et siffla. Quasi instantanément, un sombral atterrit gracieusement face au demi-géant.

\- «Avez-vous déjà monté un sombral?» demanda Hagrid

\- «Oui» répondit Hermione timidement. Severus secoua sa tête.

\- «Le sombral va vous ramener directement au château. Vous n'avez qu'à lui dire où aller. Faites gaffe de ne pas accrocher ses ailes avec vos pieds…» Expliqua le garde-chasse

Remarquant que Severus restait immobile à observer la créature noire, Hermione s'avança vers elle. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement voler, mais Hagrid avait raison. Le sombral les mènerait directement au château. Les ailes de sa monture étaient repliées contre son corps. Lorsqu'elle remarqua l'approche de la sorcière, elle déploya ses ailes pour dégager ses flancs afin de lui permettre de monter. Hermione prit le crin noir de la créature chevaline. Elle tenta de grimper, mais elle était trop petite.

«Ça sera pas facile!» S'exclama Hagrid.

Il s'approcha de la sorcière. Il l'a souleva facilement pour la poser sur le dos du sombral. Hermione passa sa main sur l'encolure de sa monture. Sa robe était incroyablement douce et brillante. Hagrid reprit la parole :

\- «Rogue, arrêtes de rire de ta camarade et approche-toi!»

L'expression de Severus changea rapidement lorsqu'il alla les rejoindre. Il ne semblait pas enchanté à l'idée de monter le sombral. Il s'arrêta à la hauteur du flanc de la créature ailée.

\- «J'imagine que tu n'auras pas besoin de mon aide…» taquina Hagrid

Severus était beaucoup plus grand qu'Hermione. Il se hissa facilement sur le dos du Sombral derrière Hermione. Hagrid prit la parole :

\- «Accrochez-vous! Tenebrus, reconduit-les au château»

Le sombral émit un son étrange qui ressemblait à un mélange entre un hennissement et le cri d'un oiseau et s'ébroua. Sachant ce qui allait arriver, Hermione resserra son emprise sur la crinière de l'animal.

Soudainement, le sombral décolla extrêmement rapidement. Ils se trouvèrent à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du sol en un clin d'œil. Severus qui ne s'était pas préparé, agrippa Hermione pour ne pas glisser. La créature ailée battait ses ailes lentement, mais se déplaçait avec une vitesse ahurissante. Elle allait si vite qu'Hermione peinait à garder ses yeux ouverts à cause du vent qui fouettait son visage. Le sombral ralentit progressivement et se posa devant la porte du hall du château. Hermione et Severus descendirent de leur monture. La jeune femme sortit le dernier morceau de viande qu'elle avait dans sa poche pour l'offrir à Tenebrus. Le sombral engloutit sa récompense et fit une révérence avant de s'envoler en direction de la forêt.

\- «C'était rapide…» Severus semblait encore étonné.

\- «J'ai déjà fait la distance entre Poudlard et le Ministère de la magie en moins d'une heure grâce à un sombral.» répondit la sorcière

\- «C'est vraiment rapide…» Il semblait intéressé.

\- «C'était surtout absolument terrifiant… Je n'aime pas voler» Répondit Hermione.

\- «C'était génial de se déplacer aussi rapidement!» Severus semblait plus enthousiaste. Cela le rajeunissait.

Ils entrèrent dans le château afin de retourner à la salle commune de Serpentard. Severus poussa la lourde porte des donjons et fit signe à Hermione de passer. Elle commença à descendre l'escalier qui menait aux entrailles du château lorsqu'elle aperçut une silhouette au sol.

Une élève de première année de Gryffondor pleurait. Hermione s'approcha. Elle reconnut Élisa Hopkins. Elle connaissait son nom, car elle avait la réputation d'être extrêmement maladroite. Elle était une sorte d'hybride entre Seamus Finnigan et Neville Londubat.

Ses vêtements étaient abimés et ses cheveux en bataille. Sous les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, Hermione aperçut un hématome qui commençait à apparaitre. Elle avait plusieurs entailles superficielles sur son visage et ses mains. Inquiète, Hermione prit la parole :

\- «Est-ce que ça va?»

\- «Oui… Je suis me suis perdue dans les donjons… J'ai retrouvé mon chemin, mais je suis tombée dans l'escalier…» Elle reniflait entre ses sanglots.

\- «Es-tu blessée?»

\- «Non…» répondit la petite sorcière

Hermione lança un sort diagnostique qui lui confirma qu'Élisa n'était pas blessée.

\- «Je… le couvre-feu…» échappa Élisa entre deux sanglots

\- «Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais te raccompagner à la tour de Gryffondor. On ne va pas se faire prendre» répondit Hermione compatissante.

Severus qui était resté silencieux prit la parole :

\- «Je vais vous suivre»

\- «Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je connais très bien le chemin.» répondit Hermione

\- «Je ne mets pas en doute ton sens de l'orientation…» Il semblait un peu découragé. «Il est préférable de ne pas se promener seul dans le château en ce moment…»

\- «En effet…» répondit la sorcière.

Les trois élèves se mettent en route. Hermione n'utilisa pas les raccourcis qu'elle connaissait afin de ne pas attirer l'attention d'Élisa sur le fait qu'elle connait trop bien le château pour une nouvelle élève…

Ils atteignirent rapidement le portrait de la grosse dame.

\- «Merci» murmura Hopkins. Elle se retourna pour se diriger vers le portrait

\- «Attends!» s'exclama Hermione. La petite sorcière se retourna. «Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça!».

Hermione franchit la distance qui les séparait. Elle leva sa baguette en direction du visage d'Élisa. Cette dernière eu un léger mouvement de recul.

«Oculus réparum» murmura Hermione.

Les verres brisés des lunettes de la sorcière se réparèrent instantanément. Hermione transfigura la monture afin de dissimuler la zone où il manquait du verre. Elle pouvait réparer les lunettes, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire réapparaitre le matériel manquant.

Élisa entra dans la salle commune de Gryffonfor. Hermione se sentit nostalgique. Severus et elle se dirigèrent vers leurs dortoirs en espérant ne pas être à nouveau interrompus. Voulant s'y rendre plus rapidement, elle utilisa les raccourcis et les passages secrets qu'elle avait connus en patrouillant comme préfète dans son ancienne vie. Severus la suivait en boitant. Une fois arrivé dans les donjons, il brisa le silence :

\- «Tu étais à Gryffonfor avant de te retrouver à cette époque.» Ce n'était pas une question, mais plutôt une affirmation.

\- «Oui… Comment as-tu remarqué?»

\- «Tu connais trop bien les passages secret qui mènent à leur salle commune. En plus, ce n'est pas tellement Serpentard de réparer des lunettes d'élève de première année en pleine nuit…»

\- «Je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça»

\- «Tu confirmes exactement ce que je disais…» Il avait un sourire en coin.

Ils traversèrent leur salle commune ensemble silencieusement. Arrivés près des dortoirs, Hermione lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Elle poussa la porte qui menait aux chambres des filles lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par la Severus qui murmura «Toi aussi». Étonnée, elle se dirigea vers la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Lucy.

Lucy était assise au sol près du feu. Penchée au-dessus d'un chaudron bouillonnant, elle était si concentrée qu'elle n'entendit pas Hermione lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce.

\- «Que prépares-tu?» demanda Hermione. Lucy sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à son amie.

\- «Un baume pour soigner les plaies et les ecchymoses. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être utile après ta retenue avec mon cousin… Est-ce qu'il a essayé de te tuer cette fois-ci?» Son ton était sarcastique.

\- «Non, il m'a plutôt sauvé la vie ce soir» Lucy quitta son chaudron des yeux et fixait Hermione.

\- «Comment?»

\- -«J'ai mis les pieds dans un filet du diable géant. Je n'ai pas réussi à m'en débarrasser. Lorsque Severus m'a trouvée, j'avais déjà perdu conscience. Une chance qu'il m'a aidée.»

\- «Je ne savais pas… Tant mieux.» répondit la sorcière aux cheveux noirs.

\- «Il a même été gentil…» Lucy semblait étonnée. «Nous avons trouvé une accromantule morte dans la forêt. Il y avait un chaudron avec la même potion que celle que j'avais trouvée avec Jane. Il y avait aussi le même symbole circulaire tracé au sol. Quelqu'un a tué l'araignée.»

\- «Est-ce que son corps a été mutilé?» demanda Lucy

\- «Je ne sais pas. Severus a pris plus de temps que moi pour l'observer.»

\- «C'est certain. Les accromantules servent d'ingrédients pour plein de potions et de rituels. Leurs corps valent très cher sur le marché noir.» Hermione se souvenait que Slughorn avait récupéré le venin d'Aragog lors de ses funérailles.

\- «C'est intéressant. On sait que ce n'est pas Severus qui a tué l'araignée puisqu'il était occupé à t'attaquer.» Lucy semblait encore fâchée.

\- «Oui, Severus m'a dit qu'il se promenait la nuit, car il me soupçonnait d'avoir attaqué Jane. C'est lui qui a les livres qui manquaient dans la section interdite. Il veut trouver qui a fait ça.»

\- «Ça pourrait être la faute d'Avery ou de Mulciber.»

\- «Severus pense qu'ils sont trop stupides pour faire des rituels aussi complexes» répondit Hermione

\- «Il n'a pas tort. Ils sont vraiment imbéciles. Es-tu certaine que Severus n'est pas impliqué?» demanda Lucy.

\- «Oui, il m'a semblé sincère. Il aurait très bien pu laisser le filet du diable me tuer.»

Hermione espérait ne pas se tromper.


	16. Le Pré-au-lard

**Bonsoir! Excusez-moi pour les délais. Je suis très occupée au travail en ce moment. Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 16 : Le Pré-au-lard

La dernière semaine s'était déroulée rapidement. Hermione avait une quantité incroyable de travaux à remettre à ses professeurs. Elle avait tenté de convaincre Lucy, Rémus et Severus de travailler ensemble afin de trouver la personne qui s'adonnait à de la magie du sang. Sa tentative avait été un échec. Lucy refusait de s'adresser à Severus. Elle insistait pour qu'il s'excuse d'avoir supporté le mangemort qui l'avait attaquée. Son cousin restait trop têtu pour accepter de s'excuser. Rémus acceptait de collaborer avec Rogue. Malheureusement, Severus ne voulait pas collaborer le Maraudeur. Par conséquent, Hermione se retrouvait à faire le messager entre les sorciers. Dans ces conditions, les progrès étaient lents, trop lents. Hermione redoutait qu'une autre attaque se produise.

La fin du mois d'octobre approchait rapidement. Hermione resserra sa cape autour de son corps pour se protéger de l'air frais. Elle marchait rapidement en direction des serres pour son cours de botanique. Soudainement, des bras l'encerclèrent. Elle allait utiliser sa baguette pour se défendre lorsqu'elle reconnut l'odeur boisée de Rémus. Elle pouvait percevoir la chaleur réconfortante de son corps contre son dos à travers ses vêtements. Elle se détendit rapidement. Rémus posa un baiser sur la peau délicate de son cou juste en-dessous de son oreille droite. Hermione sentit un frisson courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle ne put s'empêcher de passer sa main dans les cheveux châtains du jeune homme. Elle le sentit frémir. Hermione se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle passa ses mains autour de son cou et elle posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Rémus retourna son baiser avec enthousiasme. Hermione sentait son cœur débattre.

«Hé! Lunard! Tu vas être en retard!»

Surpris, Hermione et Rémus se séparèrent rapidement. Sirius les regardait avec un grand sourire. Visiblement, il trouvait la situation amusante. Hermione sentit ses joues rougir. Rémus semblait aussi un peu gêné. Sirius entra dans la serre laissant Hermione et Rémus seuls.

\- «Voudrais-tu venir au Pré-au-lard en fin de semaine?»

\- «Je ne peux pas… McGonagall me la interdit» répondit Hermione déçue.

\- «Je connais une façon d'y aller…» Il avait le regard plein de malices.

«La carte des Maraudeurs» pensa immédiatement la jeune femme.

Hermione et Rémus prirent place au fond de la serre. Encore essoufflée du baiser, la sorcière avait de la difficulté à se concentrer sur la leçon. Son esprit vagabondait entre Rémus, Severus, l'attaquant, le Pré-au-lard… Contrairement à son habitude, elle n'avait pas pris de note. Parcourant la classe du regard, elle remarqua que James Potter et Lily Evans étaient assis côte à côte. Ils se passaient un message sous la table. James dévoraient Lily du regard lorsqu'elle prenait des notes ou répondait à ses messages. Hermione se demandait s'ils avaient déjà commencé à se fréquenter.

La cloche indiqua la fin du cours. Hermione réalisa qu'elle avait rien retenu de la leçon. La page de son cahier était restée blanche. Ron et Harry l'auraient amenée à l'infirmerie s'ils l'avaient vue ne pas prendre de note. Silencieusement, elle ramassa ses livres avant de se diriger à son cours suivant.

%%%%

Hermione reposait dans son lit incapable de dormir. La jeune femme tournait dans son lit. La sorcière ne pouvait pas prendre de la potion de Sommeil-sans-rêve puisqu'elle en avait déjà pris trop souvent. Elle avait encore presque quotidiennement d'horribles cauchemars qui lui faisaient revivre la bataille de Poudlard.

Elle entendait la respiration régulière de Lucy qui dormait dans le lit en face du sien. Découragée, elle s'assit au bord du lit. Le sol de pierre était froid sous ses pieds. Elle enfila des pantoufles et un peignoir avant de sortir silencieusement de sa chambre. Elle se dirigea vers la salle commune de Serpentard et prit place dans un fauteuil près du foyer. La chaleur des flammes était réconfortante. Le bruit des pages d'un livre que l'on tourne attira son attention. Un jeune homme était assis dans l'autre fauteuil qui faisait face à l'âtre.

\- «Bonsoir Hermione» Severus parlait à voix basse

\- «Hum… Bonsoir»

\- «Insomnie?» demanda le sorcier. Hermione hocha la tête. «J'ai de la potion de Sommeil-sans-rêve»

\- «Merci, mais je ne peux pas en prendre ce soir.»

\- «Tu fais souvent des cauchemars… Moi aussi… Je lis lorsque je n'arrive pas à dormir et que je ne peux pas prendre de potion…» Il fixait la page de son livre en lui parlant.

\- «C'est épuisant. Je suis fatiguée, mais impossible de dormir.»

\- «Je sais» Il ferma son livre et prit une gorgée dans une flasque qui était posée sur la table basse qui faisait face aux fauteuils. Il tendit la flasque à Hermione. Curieuse, elle prit une gorgée. Elle reconnut immédiatement la sensation chaude du Whiskey-pur-feu.

\- «On n'a pas le droit…» s'exclama Hermione.

\- «As-tu l'intention de me dénoncer Mlle Gryffondor?» Demanda Severus moqueur.

\- «Certainement pas» Hermione reprit une autre gorgé avant de redonner la flasque au jeune homme.

Severus fit apparaitre un verre et y versa du Whiskey avant de le faire léviter jusqu'à la sorcière. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long instant. Severus reprit la parole :

\- «La personne qui a attaqué l'accromantule a prélevé son venin. Ça peut servir à préparer des posions ou faire des rituels. C'est dangereux… Très dangereux…»

\- «Lucy se demandait si la personne avait volé du venin. J'ai continué mes recherches sur le symbole circulaire. Ce n'est pas une rune. Je vais continuer à chercher.»

\- «La situation est vraiment grave…» Il prit un instant pour réfléchir en passant sa main dans ses longs cheveux. «J'ai réfléchi… La priorité est de trouver la personne qui fait tout ça… J'accepte de collaborer avec Rémus et Lucy pour partager nos informations.»

\- «Merci Severus, je suis certaine que ça va nous aider. Tu devrais parler à Lucy demain.»

\- «Bonne chance pour la convaincre» marmonna Severus.

\- «Tu sais, Lucy est triste de t'avoir ¨perdu¨. Elle est fâchée et elle se sent trahie, mais je suis persuadée qu'elle serait prête à te pardonner. Elle s'ennuie de toi.»

\- «Ça paraissait beaucoup lorsqu'elle m'a frappée dans la grande salle…» répondit sarcastiquement le jeune homme.

\- «Tu l'avais mérité!» S'exclama Hermione. «On ne s'était pas dit qu'on était à égalité?». Hermione commençait à ressentir les effets du Whiskey. Elle était plus détendue et fatiguée. Elle baya profondément en se frottant les yeux.

\- «Je t'ai vue avec Rémus. Je ne veux pas te dire quoi faire, mais tu dois savoir qu'il est dangereux.» Severus avait l'air inquiet.

\- «Je sais qu'il est un loup-garou et il ne me fait pas peur.» Répondit Hermione un peu sèchement.

\- «Il te l'a déjà dit?» le sorcier semblait surpris.

\- «Non, mais je l'ai connu à mon époque. C'est un homme bon. Il n'a pas choisi d'être un lycan… Il ne sait pas encore que je suis au courant»

\- «Sois prudente…» Severus semblait réellement inquiet.

\- «Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi…» Hermione bâillât à nouveau et ses paupières étaient de plus en plus lourdes. «Bon, je vais aller dormir. Bonne nuit.»

Severus lui répondit d'un hochement de la tête. Hermione se dirigea rapidement dans son lit. Elle s'endormit rapidement. Elle rêva à un serpent qui se mordait la queue.

%%%%

Hermione était seule dans sa chambre à son réveil. Lucy était déjà sortie. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à l'image du serpent qui se mordait la queue. Elle s'habilla chaudement puisqu'il allait faire froid au Pré-aux-lards. Elle tenta de coiffer ses cheveux, mais abandonna en faveur d'un chignon et se dirigea vers la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner.

Un hibou de l'école se posa directement dans son assiette. Elle prit le parchemin et l'oiseau reprit son envol après lui avoir volé sa rôtie.

«Une chance que je n'ai plus faim.» pensa la sorcière.

Elle déplia prudemment le parchemin et reconnut l'écriture de Lupin. Elle était moins soignée que lorsqu'il lui avait enseigné, mais tout de même reconnaissable :

«Rejoins-moi derrière la statue de la sorcière borgne au troisième étage. Sois discrète. R.L.»

Une chance qu'Hermione connaissait déjà bien le château. Elle savait que cette statue cachait un passage secret qui menait à la cave de Honeydukes. Le château était plus tranquille que d'habitude puisque de nombreux élèves étaient déjà sortis. Par conséquent, Hermione arriva rapidement au troisième étage. Elle se lança un sort de désillusion plutôt réussi pour se dissimuler avant de se diriger vers la sorcière bossue. Elle tenta de surprendre Lupin qui était dissimulé dans l'ombre de la statue.

\- «Hermione» dit Rémus avant de se retourner pour lui faire face.

\- «Comment?» demanda la sorcière. Son sort de désillusion la rendait presqu'invisible et il n'avait pas pu la voir arriver puisqu'elle était arrivée derrière lui.

\- «Je t'ai entendue arriver. Peux-tu redevenir visible? En ce moment, j'aperçois ta silhouette et la lumière qui rebondit sur toi.

Hermione leva son sort pour redevenir visible. Rémus murmura «Dissendium» pour ouvrir la trappe qui cachait l'entrée du passage secret et fit signe à Hermione d'entrer. Elle passa devant le jeune homme et s'engouffra dans le tunnel sombre.

\- «Tu dois te demander où on s'en va?» demanda Rémus.

\- «On se dirige vers…» Hermione se souvint qu'elle ne devrait pas savoir où menait.

Rémus l'observait avec attention. Elle devait trouver une façon de rediriger son attention. Elle choisit la plus agréable. Elle s'avança vers le jeune et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il répondit en la serrant contre lui de toutes ses forces. Ils restèrent enlacés un long instant.

«On doit y aller. James, Sirius et Peter nous attendent» murmura Rémus.

Il posa un doux baiser sur son front et ils continuèrent d'avancer en se tenant par la main dans le tunnel qui menait au village. Après une longue montée, ils arrivèrent sous la dalle qui dissimulait l'entrée de la cave de Honeydukes. Hermione et Rémus se désillusionnèrent afin de se dissimuler plus facilement. Le jeune homme déplaça le bloc de pierre aisément et grimpa hors du tunnel. Il tendit sa main à Hermione pour l'aider à se hisser. Silencieusement, ils sortirent de la boutique et se dirigèrent vers les Trois-ballets.

Ils traversèrent la brasserie bondée d'étudiant. Hermione remarqua Sirius et James qui parlaient fort au fond de l'auberge. Ils occupaient une table en retrait et cachée par un pilier. Rémus et Hermione prirent place à table. Après avoir vérifié qu'elle était bien dissimulée Hermione retira son sort de désillusion comme Rémus.

-«Lunard» s'écria James en donnant une tape vigoureuse dans le dos de Rémus.

-«Tu as amené ta copine?» demanda Sirius. Il avait le regard malicieux.

-«Euh…» Bredouilla Rémus avant de poursuivre. «Hermione m'accompagne pour discuter de ce qui arrive en ce moment à Poudlard.»

-«Encore merci de votre diversion»

«De rien, princesse»

-«JE NE SUIS PAS UNE PRINCESSE!»

-«Chut! On va se faire remarquer. Hermione tu ne devrais pas être ici!»

Hermione inspira profondément pour se calmer et expliqua les recherches qu'elle avait faites avec Lucy. Elle prit aussi le temps de leur raconter ce qui c'était passé lors de sa retenue dans la forêt interdite. Les jeunes hommes étaient inhabituellement silencieux et attentifs.

Après un bref moment, Sirius prit la parole :

\- «L'Halloween arrive bientôt. Il faudra être vigilant. Quelqu'un tente de faire de la magie du sang.»

\- «Qu'est-ce que tu connais de la magie du sang?» Demanda James.

\- «As-tu déjà fouillé la bibliothèque des Black?» James hocha la tête. «Elle est pleine de bouquins absolument épouvantables sur ce type de magie…»

\- «Pourquoi l'Halloween?» demanda James

\- «C'est la samain! La journée de l'année où la barrière entre les morts et les vivants est à son plus mince…» Sirius semblait anormalement inquiet.

\- «C'est de la superstition!» James semblait ne pas prendre au sérieux l'avertissement.

\- «Je suis sérieux! Grâce à ma chère famille, je connais un peu ce type de magie. Je suis certain que quelque chose de grave va se produire à la Samain.»

Sirius était inhabituellement sérieux. Son regard était dénué de son étincelle malicieuse habituelle. James proposa plusieurs méthodes de surveiller le château pendant la journée et la soirée de la Samain. Ils allaient devoir être alertes puisqu'il y aurait un bal le soir de l'Halloween.

Soudainement, Hermione reconnut la voix de Minerva McGonagall. Elle devait trouver une façon de ne quitter l'auberge sans se faire remarquer. McGonagall lui avait interdit d'aller au Pré-au-lard et Hermione ne voulait pas avoir une nouvelle retenue. La sorcière de désilusionna rapidement et sortit par la porte de service avant de courir jusque chez Honeydukes pour retourner au château.


	17. Le bal

Chapitre 17 : Le Bal

«Il n'est pas question que j'aille à ce foutu bal!»

Lucy posa ses mains sur les épaules de Severus afin de le forcer à se rasseoir dans le fauteuil de cuir qui meublait la chambre du jeune homme. Il fixait sa cousine d'un regard assassin.

«Lucy a raison, tu dois venir. On a besoin de ton aide pour surveiller la soirée…» Répondit Hermione en lui lançant un sourire d'encouragement.

Severus n'était pas le sorcier le plus sociable de Poudlard. Plongé dans des bouquins, il se tenait à l'écart des autres. Hermione avait l'impression que l'intimidation dont il avait été victime avait contribué à le renfermer encore plus. Heureusement, il avait accepté de présenter ses excuses à Lucy. Par conséquent, il avait recommencé à passer du temps avec sa cousine. Tous deux semblaient heureux d'avoir enterré la hache de guerre. Hermione savait que Lucy pouvait être volatile et que Severus n'était pas reconnu pour sa délicatesse. Elle se demandait comment s'étaient déroulées les excuses, mais Lucy ne lui avait rien dit. Secrètement, elle espérait que cette réconciliation allait contribuer à garder Severus sur le droit chemin…

\- «Je ne veux PAS y aller! J'ai rien à porter!» s'exclama Severus.

Lucy s'appuya à nouveau sur ses épaules pour le forcer à se rasseoir.

\- «Si tu retentes de te lever, je vais te pétrifier. Est-ce que c'est clair?» Lucy semblait vraiment mécontente. Comprenant qu'il valait mieux obtempérer, Rogue hocha de la tête et cessa de bouger.

\- «Parfait… Je t'ai trouvé quelque chose à porter. Tu ne peux pas y aller en uniforme… Maintenant, laisse-moi travailler» Reprit Lucy visiblement satisfaite du résultat de sa menace.

\- «Je récapitule. Il va falloir rester en groupe de deux pour éviter d'être seuls. James va accompagner Lily. Lucy va accompagner Sirius» Hermione expliqua.

\- «Tu y vas avec cet imbécile!» Interrompit Severus

\- «Oui, j'y vais avec lui. C'est mon choix… De toute façon, je ne crois pas que tu avais l'intention d'inviter ta cousine.»

\- «NON!» Répondit rapidement Severus. Lucy s'amusait visiblement beaucoup plus que son cousin qui resta silencieux. Hermione crut même apercevoir une ébauche de rouge sur ses joues pâles. Elle trouvait toujours amusant les voir discuter.

\- «Bon… Severus va surveiller les Serpentards. Je vais accompagner Rémus. Les équipes vont se diviser pour couvrir la grande salle et les corridors adjacents…» Expliqua Hermione.

\- «On sait déjà tout ça… Tu peux aller te préparer… Il ne faudrait pas faire attendre Rémus…» Lucy lui fit un clin d'œil. Hermione remarqua que Severus semblait plutôt amusé par la situation.

Gênée, Hermione sortie de la chambre pour aller se préparer. Lucy lui avait gentiment prêté une de ses robes de soirée puisqu'elle n'en n'avait pas. Elle n'avait rien puisque sa voute à Gringotts n'existait pas encore.

Hermione passa un long moment à tenter de dompter ses cheveux broussailleux. Elle dû utiliser une bouteille entière de potion capillaire pour obtenir une chevelure lisse et douce qu'elle remonta en un chignon simple et élégant. Elle appliqua une touche de maquillage et enfila magiquement la robe prêtée par son amie.

Hermione recula de quelques pas pour observer son reflet dans la glace. La robe bordeaux était trop voyante à son gout, mais elle devait reconnaitre qu'elle faisait ressortir le brun de ses yeux et de ses cheveux. Le haut de la robe sans manche exposait sa peau claire. Des broderies complexes ornaient le corsage de la robe et se poursuivaient jusqu'au bas de la robe qui touchaient au sol. Hermione peinait à se reconnaitre. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua l'inscription «sang-de-bourbe» qui marquait sa chair. Elle ne pouvait pas se présenter au bal comme ça. Elle n'était pas prête à s'exposer à la vue de tous. Hermione prit une paire de gant de laine et utilisa sa baguette afin de les transfigurer en une paire de gants longs de la même couleur que sa robe. Satisfaite du résultat, elle se dirigea vers la salle commune de Serpentard.

Lucy et Severus l'attendaient près du foyer. Lucy était absolument magnifique. Elle portait une longue robe noire ornée de pierres brillantes dont le dos était ouvert. Le couleur de la robe mettait en valeur le gris de ses yeux. Ses longs cheveux bouclés descendaient en cascade jusqu'à la moitié de son dos.

Severus était méconnaissable. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient propres et attachés avec un ruban de soie gris. Il portait une robe de sorcier noire. Un gilet gris anthracite couvrait sa chemise d'un blanc immaculé. La couleur anthracite attirait l'attention sur ses yeux d'ébène. Ses dents paraissaient plus blanches. Il y avait aussi quelque chose de différent qu'Hermione n'arrivait pas à identifier…

\- «Tu es magnifique! Je savais que ma robe te ferait bien…» Lucy arrêta les observations d'Hermione

\- «Merci beaucoup Lucy… Severus et toi êtes très beaux. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans ton aide…»

\- «De rien, ça me fait plaisir. En route!» Lucy était la plus enthousiaste du groupe.

%%%

Hermione observait les gens autour d'elle en terminant son repas. La grande salle était disposée en salle de bal. Des tables rondes entouraient la pièce. Un grand espace était libre au centre de la pièce pour servir de piste de danse. De nombreuses décorations d'halloween donnaient une atmosphère à la fois chic et effrayante. La pièce était éclairée par de nombreuses chandelles qui flottaient. Lucy et Sirius semblaient passer du bon temps. Ils discutaient beaucoup. Ils faisaient vraiment un beau couple. Sirius était absolument charmant. Hermione n'avait pas de difficulté à comprendre d'où venait sa réputation d'homme à femmes. À côté d'elle, Rémus était plutôt silencieux. Il portait une robe de sorcier noire plutôt classique. Concentré, il balayait la pièce du regard. Au bout de la table, Lily et James se dévoraient du regard. Si tout se déroulait comme prévu, ils allaient se marier bientôt. Hermione remarqua que Severus observait aussi Lily. Son expression était indéchiffrable…

La pièce devint silencieuse lorsque Dumbledore prit place sur le podium afin de s'adresser aux étudiants. Hermione trouvait étrange qu'il ne l'ait pas convoqué de nouveau à son bureau. Elle aurait cru que le sorcier aurait été plus curieux au sujet de l'avenir. De plus, il aurait dû se douter qu'elle cherchait qui était responsable des attaques. Le hibou qu'elle lui avait envoyé pour lui faire part de ses inquiétudes pour la Samain était resté sans réponse. Le Directeur avait passé peu de temps à Poudlard cette année. Il était souvent absent. «Probablement à cause de Voldemort» pensa Hermione. L'ordre du Phoenix existait depuis sept ans déjà…

La voix rassurante de Dumbledore la ramena à la réalité. Elle avait manqué le début de son allocution. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, le sorcier la fixait de son regard transperçant.

«Historiquement, la Samain est une journée importante. L'amincissement de la barrière entre notre monde et celui de ceux qui nous ont quittés affecte la magie en nous et celle qui nous entoure. Cela crée un climat propice à la pratique de rituels anciens. Ceux qui s'intéressent à la divination trouveront la soirée particulièrement propice à leurs questionnements…»

Il reporta son regard sur le reste de la foule :

«Ceux qui sont attentifs à ce qui se déroule hors des murs de notre école ont probablement remarqué les évènements horribles qui se produisent presque quotidiennement. L'enceinte de ce château est un sanctuaire, mais nous sommes à la croisée des chemins. Un endroit aux pouvoirs anciens.»

Dumbledore posa son regard sur Hermione avant de poursuivre :

«Vous aurez à faire des choix lourds de conséquences lorsque vous quitterez notre institution… Bon, je vous retiendrai pas plus longtemps. Profitez de la soirée et soyez extrêmement prudents…»

Hermione avait l'impression que Dumbledore lui avait donné des informations importantes. Elle essayait en vain de connecter la Samain avec la divination et la croisée des chemins. Son esprit allait à toute vitesse afin de trouver ce qui reliait ces informations lorsque le contact d'une main sur son épaule la ramena à la réalité.

Rémus lui faisait signe de se lever et de le suivre. La musique avait commencé et les couples commençaient à se diriger vers la piste de danse. Professeur McGonagall et Dumbledore avaient ouvert le bal au son de la danse macabre de Saint-Saens. Des squelettes valsaient joyeusement près de l'orchestre. Les fantômes des différentes maisons flottaient à travers la grande salle. Ils semblaient plus brillants et colorés que d'habitude. Ils semblaient étrangement plus vivants…

Hermione pouvait apercevoir Sirius et Lucy qui valsaient gracieusement au centre de la piste de danse. Visiblement, ils étaient de bons danseurs. Juste à côté, James et Lily semblaient s'amuser beaucoup même s'ils n'étaient pas aussi élégants que leurs amis. Lily virevoltait joyeusement dans sa robe émeraude diaphane.

Hermione et Rémus commencèrent à danser lentement autour de la piste de danse afin de pouvoir surveiller les gens qui les entouraient. Remus était plutôt agile. Cela compensait pour le fait qu'il était moins bon danseur. Il la menait avec douceur. Hermione était tellement concentrée sur ce qui l'entourait qu'elle ne profitait pas vraiment du moment.

Alors qu'ils tournaient au bout de la piste de danse, elle aperçut Severus. Il était dissimulé dans l'ombre près des futurs mangemorts et scrutait les gens du regard. Il semblait concentré. Son regard croisa le siens. Quelque chose changea dans son expression, mais elle n'arrivait pas à le déchiffrer. Severus recula et disparu dans l'ombre.

Comme prévu, Severus avait été patrouillé les donjons avec Peter. Lucy et Sirius surveillaient la grande salle. Lily et James étaient sortis pour aller surveiller les corridors. Hermione réprima un fou rire à l'idée qu'ils allaient probablement passer plus de temps à s'embrasser qu'à surveiller, mais c'était mieux que rien. La sorcière marchait avec Rémus dans le parc du château. Il était anormalement silencieux. Hermione se disait que cela devait être pour mieux observer les alentours. Le plus étrange est qu'il gardait aussi ses distances. De nombreux élèves se promenaient dans le parc. Certains profitaient de l'intimité qu'apportait la végétation.

Lorsqu'ils furent les derniers dans le parc, Hermione et Lupin prirent le chemin pour retourner au château. Lupin restait silencieux. Il avait presque rien dit de la soirée. Hermione ne savait quoi penser. Elle tentait de comprendre ce qui s'était passé lorsque Rémus rompit le silence :

\- «Bonne soirée… Sois prudente…» Il se pencha comme pour l'embrasser, mais il s'arrêta net.

\- «Merci, toi aussi…» Répondit Hermione qui avait remarqué son geste.

La jeune femme descendit rapidement l'escalier qui menait au donjon.

La salle commune semblait déserte lorsqu'elle la traversa en direction des dortoirs. Le bruissement de la page d'un livre attira son attention. Severus était assis dans un fauteuil près du foyer. Hermione fit les quelques pas qui les séparaient. Il portait encore sa robe de sorcier.

\- «Tu n'arrives pas à dormir?» demanda la sorcière

\- «Non, j'attendais que tu sois arrivée…»

\- «Rémus ne m'a pas dévorée» Hermione était déçue qu'il prête de mauvaises intentions à Lupin.

\- «Ce n'est pas juste à cause de lui… Il y a quelque chose qui rôde dans le château… Lucy est arrivée avec moi.»

\- «Tu t'inquiétais?» Hermione était étonnée de découvrir cet aspect de sa personnalité.

Severus resta silencieux.

\- «Bonne nuit Severus.»

Hermione se dirigea vers les dortoirs. Avant de sortir de la salle commune, elle se retourna :

\- «Ça te va bien les cheveux attachés et le costume… Très chic..»

\- «Fais attention! Lucy est d'une humeur massacrante» Répondit Rogue après un bref silence.

La sorcière poussa la porte qui menait aux dortoirs. Elle ne remarqua pas le sourire amusé qui ornait le visage de Severus.

Lucy était assise sur son lit. Plusieurs objets flottaient autour d'elle tels des oiseaux en colère. Hermione pouvait ressentir l'électricité dans l'air. Elle aurait préféré retourner dans la salle commune, mais n'ayant pas le choix, elle s'avança.

\- «Lucy?» Demanda Hermione incertaine

Lucy resta silencieuse.

\- «Lucy, ça va?»

\- OUI! JE VAIS BIEN! JE VAIS BEAUCOUP MIEUX QUE SIRIUS LORSQUE JE VAIS LE RETROUVER!»

\- «Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?» Questionna Hermione.

\- «Il m'a dit qu'il allait me chercher un verre et il n'est pas revenu. Il m'a posé un lapin. Je suis certaine qu'il est reparti avec Judy Carter la Serdaigle. Il lui parlait la dernière fois que je l'ai vu!» Lucy gesticulait beaucoup. Un feu s'alluma magiquement dans la cheminé. Elle était tellement en colère que sa magie échappait à son contrôle.

\- «Tu es certaine que c'est ce qui s'est vraiment passé?» Hermione savait que Sirius avait la réputation d'être un coureur de jupons, mais elle trouvait étonnant qu'il ait abandonné Lucy durant la soirée. En même temps, ce Sirius était plus jeune que celui qu'elle avait connu.

\- «OUI et je vais lui régler son compte!» Lucy était visiblement en colère.

\- «S'il ta posé un lapin, je te promets que je vais t'aider à te venger» Répondit Hermione.

Les objets qui flottaient s'écrasèrent bruyamment au sol. Lucy, plus calme, reprit la parole :

\- «Ta soirée s'est bien déroulée? Lupin ne t'a pas abandonné?»

\- «C'était bien, mais Rémus était un peu étrange. Je crois aussi que Dumbledore nous a donné des indices en parlant de divination et de croisée de chemins» Hermione commençait à se sentir fatiguée. «On peut en reparler demain? Je suis épuisée.»

Les sorcières se préparèrent pour la nuit. Hermione s'endormit rapidement. Lucy pouvait entendre sa respiration régulière. Elle était tellement fâchée qu'elle avait du mal à s'endormir. Elle se sentait humiliée par la conduite de Sirius. Ses ruminations furent interrompues par un faible grattement qui provenait de la porte de sa chambre. Curieuse et inquiète, elle prit sa baguette et se dirigea vers la source du bruit mystérieux. Elle inspira profondément et ouvrit la porte.

Rien n'aurait pu la préparer à ce qui se trouvait devant elle. Il y avait tellement de sang qu'elle peinait à distinguer la silhouette gémissante qui reposait au sol. Sous le choc, elle eut un mouvement de recul et appela Hermione.


	18. Le sinistros

Merci chers lecteurs! Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 18 : Le sinistros

«HERMIONE!» S'écria Lucy.

«Lumos» Murmura la sorcière. L'extrémité de sa baguette s'illumina.

Tremblante, elle s'accroupit afin de mieux voir ce qui était en train de se vider de son sang. Ce n'était pas une personne. C'était un gros chien au poil foncé. Elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer sa couleur puisque son pelage était complètement maculé de sang. La bête respirait et gémissait faiblement.

Hermione trébucha presque sur Lucy.

\- «Qu'est-ce qui se passe?» Bâilla la sorcière endormie.

\- «Il y a un chien blessé devant notre porte. Il faut aller chercher Professeur Brûlopot!»

Hermione se pencha pour observer l'animal blessé. Elle le reconnut instantanément. Sentant la panique montée, elle agrippa le chien et le tira dans sa chambre.

\- «Je vais aller chercher le professeur!» Cria Lucie.

\- «Non!» Répondit Hermione. «C'est à l'infirmerie qu'il faut aller!»

Lucy ne comprenait pas trop la logique. Sa camarade reprit la parole :

\- «Va chercher tes potions et crèmes de premiers soins. Il faut arrêter le saignement. Sinon, on ne pourra pas se rendre à l'infirmerie.»

La sorcière dubitative fit apparaitre ses potions.

\- «Sirius, tu dois te transformer. Les potions ne fonctionneront pas sur un chien.» Demanda Hermione.

Sirius reprit sa forme humaine sous le regard abasourdi de Lucy. Il était gravement blessé. Sous ses vêtements déchirés, les sorcières pouvaient apercevoir de nombreuses entailles. Du sang s'écoulait en grande quantité d'une profonde lacération à sa gorge.

Hermione appuya ses mains sur la gorge de Sirius dans l'espoir de ralentir le saignement qui menaçait sa vie. L'hémorragie était tellement importante qu'il devint inconscient. Lucy administra de la potion de regénération sanguine à Sirius dans l'espoir de remplacer le sang qu'il avait perdu. Ensuite, elle commença à enduire sa gorge de dictame afin de contrôler le flot pulsatile de sang qui s'en échappait. Hermione murmurait des sorts diagnostiques afin de déterminer la gravité de ses blessures. Il était sévèrement hypovolémique à cause de ses nombreuses lacérations. Il avait aussi des côtes fêlées, un poignet et une cheville fracturés. Il était très amoché.

Une fois le saignement au niveau du cou contrôlé, les jeunes femmes nettoyèrent et enduisirent les nombreuses lacérations qui marquaient son visage de dictame afin de stopper la perte sanguine. Hermione administra une deuxième potion de regénération sanguine au jeune homme.

Sa respiration devint plus régulière et profonde. Il était encore presque aussi pâle que les fantômes qui hantaient le château lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux.

\- «Lucy…» Murmura le jeune homme

\- «Sirius… Nous devons t'amener à l'infirmerie.» Répondit Lucy visiblement inquiète.

\- «Non…Non… Pas l'infirmerie…»

\- «Tu es gravement blessé… Nous avons juste arrêté l'hémorragie. Tu as besoin de plus de soins!». Rétorqua la sorcière.

\- «Non… Je refuse… Si j'y vais, ils vont savoir ce qui s'est passé… Je… Je ne veux pas… Ils… Fermer Poudlard» Répondit péniblement Sirius qui semblait souffrant.

Hermione hésitait. Il était préférable d'amener Sirius à l'infirmerie. En même temps, elle savait que la nouvelle des blessures de Sirius allait avoir de graves conséquences. Elle redoutait une fermeture de l'école et un retour des élèves à leurs domiciles. Elle savait que, avec la montée au pouvoir de Voldemort, Poudlard n'était pas plus dangereux que le monde extérieur. Les attaques contre les moldus et les disparitions avaient commencé. Les blessures de Sirius étaient sévères, mais elle en avait soigné des similaires durant la guerre. De plus, Lucy était une sorcière habile. Elle allait pouvoir l'aider.

\- «Sirius, tu comprends les risques de ne pas aller à l'infirmerie?» Demanda Hermione.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et Hermione poursuivit :

\- «Tu vas rester avec nous cette nuit. Nous allons te soigner le plus possible. Tu devras trouver une histoire pour expliquer tes blessures, car elle prendront du temps à guérir.»

«Wingardium Leviosa!» Prononça Hermione en pointant sa baguette sur Sirius. Elle le fit léviter jusque sur le lit de Lucy. Sous ses vêtements déchirés, les sorcières pouvaient apercevoir de nombreuses lacérations qui étaient plus ou moins profondes.

Lucy murmura un sort qui fit disparaitre les vêtements abimés et maculés de sang qui couvraient Sirius. Le jeune homme sursauta. Il semblait étonné.

\- «D'habitude, il me faut plusieurs verres avant que je commence à me déshabiller…» Il tenta de lancer son regard séducteur le plus redoutable.

\- «Pas le temps mon cœur» Répondit Lucy qui semblait amusée par la réponse de son cavalier.

\- «La vue te plait?» Demanda Sirius avec un léger fou rire. Son visage se tordit de douleur. Après tout, il avait plusieurs côtes fêlées.

Hermione remarqua que les joues de Lucy avaient rosies… Elle administra une potion antidouleur à Sirius et lança un Récurvite afin de nettoyer ses plaies. Une fois le sang séché disparu, elles découvrirent qu'un symbole circulaire avait été gravé profondément dans la chair meurtrie du sorcier. Hermione reconnut le symbole des attaques précédentes.

Lucy commença à appliquer des crèmes et des bandages sur les plaies de Sirius tandis qu'Hermione murmurait «Brackium Emendo» pour soigner ses fractures. Les côtes et le poignet s'améliorèrent. D'ici quelques jours, ces blessures allaient être complètement guéries. Malheureusement, la cheville était trop endommagée. Le sort de guérison restait sans résultat. Déçue, Hermione utilisa le sort Ferula afin d'immobiliser la cheville endommagée et de réduire la douleur du jeune homme.

Lorsqu'elles eurent terminé, Sirius dormait paisiblement sous l'effet de la potion anti-douleur. Elles allaient devoir attendre avant de le questionner. Hermione sortie dans le corridor afin de faire disparaitre la trace sanguinolente qui menait à la porte de sa chambre.

À son retour, Lucy observait Sirius en jouant dans les longs cheveux du jeune homme. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues de porcelaine. Hermione prit place près d'elle et brisa le silence :

\- «Ça va?»

\- «J'ai cru qu'il m'avait abandonnée… J'aurais dû savoir… J'aurais dû aller à sa recherche… Il aurait pu mourir.»

C'était la première fois qu'Hermione voyait son amie aussi ébranlée. Elle reprit la parole :

\- «Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir…»

Après avoir lancé un sort diagnostic qui confirmait que Sirius était hors de danger, les sorcières épuisées s'installèrent pour dormir. Lucy allait rester près du jeune homme pour le surveiller.

Sirius tenta de se rasseoir, mais la douleur vive qui le traversa l'immobilisa. Tout son corps le faisait souffrir atrocement. Un parfum de lavande chatouillait ses narines. Il porta sa main à son visage. Elle se posa sur des boucles plus soyeuses que les siennes. Surpris, il ouvrit ses yeux. Lucy était étendue près de lui. La tête de la jeune femme reposait sur son épaule meurtrie. Il souffrait, mais appréciait sa présence réconfortante. Il décida de rester immobile pour ne pas déranger son sommeil.

La soirée avait été brutale pour Sirius. Il se souvenait avoir eu un plaisir fou à valser avec Lucy. Elle était aussi charmante que magnifique. Il appréciait aussi sa grande répartie. Il se souvenait avoir laissé sa cavalière afin d'aller leur chercher des rafraichissements.

Près du buffet, il avait eu une étrange impression. Il pouvait sentir la magie des lieux qui l'entouraient plus clairement qu'à l'habitude. Il entendait une vibration de basse fréquence dont il n'arrivait pas à trouver l'origine. Intrigué, Sirius était sorti de la grande salle. Il ressentait toujours la vibration d'origine inconnue. Après s'être assuré d'être seul, il s'était dissimulé derrière une armure afin de se transformer en chien. Il savait que les sens aiguisés du canidé pourraient l'aider à mieux comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.

Il avait posé sa truffe au sol dans l'espoir de renifler une piste. Il avait remarqué une odeur sucrée inhabituelle. Il avait l'habitude d'arpenter le château et s'était la première fois qu'il flairer ce parfum. Il avait pointé ses oreilles dans plusieurs directions afin de repérer l'origine de la vibration.

Satisfait des pistes, il s'était élancé en direction de l'escalier qui menait vers le donjon. Soudainement, il avait entendu le couinement d'un rongeur. Instinctivement, il avait commené à poursuivre le rat. Sirius avait dû se concentrer afin de laisser aller sa proie. Sous sa forme canine, il lui arrivait de se laisser déconcentrer par certains instincts. Durant les dernières années, il avait pourchassé de nombreux écureuils…

Il avait traversé rapidement plusieurs corridors lorsqu'il était arrivé dans une pièce circulaire qui connectait quatre corridors. La piste s'arrêtait ici. La vibration faisait trembler sous son corps. Un chaudron était posé sur le sol de pierre. Des inscriptions ornaient le mur qui lui faisait face.

Sa mémoire des évènements suivants étaient floues. Il se souvint d'une douleur à la tête…

Il se souvint avoir aperçu un reflet brillant au-dessus de son visage lorsqu'il avait ouvert ses yeux. Lorsque la douleur insoutenable de la lame qui lacérait sa chair l'avait ramené à lui. Soudainement, l'instinct de survie de sa forme canine avait pris le dessus. Il s'était débattu et avait réussi à se libérer en plantant ses dents acérées dans la forme sombre qui le dominait.

Il avait pris la fuite en boitant à travers les donjons. Il sentait le sang qui s'écoulait de sa gorge lacérée. Sachant qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir se rendre bien loin, il avait suivi le parfum de Lucy afin d'obtenir de l'aide. Il savait que sa vie était en danger.

Hermione s'éveilla en sursaut. Elle se leva rapidement pour aller voir ses amis. Sirius reposait éveillé. Lucy était blottie contre lui. Hermione ne put réprimer un sourire. Elle lança un sort diagnostique. Sirius allait bien, mais il était encore anémique et en douleur. Elle lui administra une potion anti-douleur et une potion sanguine. Elle se pencha pour réveiller Lucy, mais Sirius l'arrêta :

\- «Laisse-la dormir. Elle est épuisée.»

Hermione s'interrompue. Elle approcha une chaise afin de s'asseoir près de ses amis.

\- «Te souviens-tu de ce qui s'est passé?» Demanda la sorcière curieuse.

Sirius lui raconta les souvenirs qu'il avait de la soirée. Ils étaient convaincus qu'il s'agissait d'une autre attaque. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas identifier son agresseur.

Hermione expliqua à Sirius l'ampleur de ses blessures. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle allait devoir lui trouver de la potion Pousse-os afin de réparer sa cheville. Elle quitta la pièce afin d'aller chercher de quoi nourrir ses amis.

Lucy se sentait étonnement confortable dans son lit. Elle recula lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle était blottie contre Sirius. Elle sentit ses joues rougir sous le regard amusé du sorcier. Elle prit la parole :

\- «Ça fait longtemps que tu es éveillé?»

\- «Oui… Tu es vraiment mignonne quand tu dors.» Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

Lucy se retint de lui lancer un oreiller et elle commença à refaire ses bandages et à remettre de l'onguent sur les nombreuses plaies de Sirius. Elle culpabilisait à la vue des blessures. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû aller à sa recherche avant d'assumer qu'il lui avait posé un lapin.

Ses yeux s'embrumèrent. Sous les larmes, elle peinait à continuer son travail minutieux. Elle posa le pot d'onguent. Elle sentit une main chaude soulever délicatement son menton. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses yeux, son regard se trouva plonger dans les iris gris de Sirius. Il brisa le silence :

\- «Tu voles mon travail… C'est au patient de pleurer» Mentionna Sirius d'une voix amusé avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. «Pourquoi pleures-tu ma belle?»

\- «J'aurais dû aller à ta recherche» La sorcière tentait d'éviter son regard.

\- «Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui s'était passé...»

\- «Je pensais…» Anormalement gênée, elle prit une pause avant de poursuivre. «Je pensais que tu m'avais abandonnée… J'étais fâchée.» Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues.

\- «Lucy… Ce qui m'est arrivé n'est pas de ta faute… Je n'aurais pas dû te quitter pour aller investiguer seul. Tout est de MA faute. J'ai fait l'imbécile en laissant la sorcière la plus jolie et intelligente de Poudlard seule…»

Sirius passa ses bras autour de la jeune femme et l'attira contre lui. Il huma l'odeur délicate de lavande que dégageait la jeune femme…

Hermione avait apporté de la nourriture à ses amis avant de se diriger vers la bibliothèque. Elle avait loué plusieurs livres qui parlaient de la Samain et de la mythologie. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle y trouverait des réponses.

Malheureusement, Hermione et Lucy n'avait plus de potion Poussos. Préparer cette potion prenait près d'une semaine, mais elles ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'attendre aussi longtemps. Elle devait en trouver rapidement. Elle mit les livres dans son sac et prit la direction de l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh avait certainement une bouteille de potion Poussos déjà prête.

La sorcière s'arrêta devant la lourde porte de bois qui menait à l'infirmerie. Elle venait de réaliser qu'elle ne pouvait pas simplement demander de la potion à l'infirmière. En effet, la matrone allait la questionner et elle ne pouvait pas lui révéler ce qui était arrivé à Sirius. Elle avait besoin d'un plan.

La jeune femme se désillusionna et entra silencieusement dans la vaste pièce éclairée par de nombreuses fenêtres. Elle fit attention de rester à l'ombre afin d'éviter que les reflets du Soleil sur son sort de désillusion trahisse sa présence. De nombreux élèves reposaient sur des lits. Plusieurs d'entre eux semblaient souffrir de la gueule-de-bois. Elle remarqua aussi la présence de l'élève la plus maladroite (ce qui n'est pas peu dire) de Poudlard. Élisa Hopkins dormait sur un lit près de l'entrée de la pièce. Des bandages encerclaient sa tête et sa main droite. Hermione se demandait ce qui avait causé ses nouvelles blessures.

«Escaliers… Chute en cours de vol… Cours de sortilège qui a mal tourné. Au moins ses lunettes ne sont pas brisées cette fois-ci» Pensa, amusée, la sorcière aux yeux ambrés.

Elle se dirigea furtivement faire la réserve. Heureusement, la porte était ouverte ce qui l'aida à rester silencieuse. Elle arpenta la pièce rectangulaire à la recherche de la bonne potion. Des étagères pleines de potions couvraient chacun des murs de la pièce. Hermione aperçut le flacon squelettique qu'elle cherchait. Elle le mit dans son sac. Alors qu'elle se préparait à faire demi-tour, une main agrippa fermement son épaule…


	19. Le vol du Poussos

Chapitre 19 : Le Poussos

Le contact brutal de la main sur son épaule avait mis fin à son sort de désillusion. Hermione était maintenant totalement visible. Son cœur battait à tout rompre sous l'effet de la surprise. La sorcière se retourna afin de faire face à la personne qui l'avait démasquée.

Mme Pomfresh visiblement mécontente se tenait face à elle. Elle semblait encore plus en colère que lorsqu'elle chassait les visiteurs bruyants hors de l'infirmerie. Ses sourcils étaient froncés. Elle avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches après avoir lâché l'épaule d'Hermione. Elle prit la parole :

\- «Mlle Williams! Je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver ici… Que faites-vous dans ma réserve?»

Hermione comprit que l'infirmière ne savait pas qu'elle avait subtilisé le Poussos. Elle ne pouvait pas lui divulguer cette information. Elle savait que la matrone la questionnerait. Elle devait trouver une raison plausible de fouiller en cachette la réserve. Elle eut une idée gênante, mais réaliste :

\- «Mme… Je… Je préfère ne pas en parler…»

\- «Expliquez-moi ce que vous faites dans ma réserve. Si vous refusez de me répondre, je devrai vous rapporter au Professeur Slughorn.»

Hermione était gênée même si l'histoire qu'elle s'apprêtait à raconter était fausse. Mal à l'aise, elle se lança piteusement:

\- «Je cherchais une potion de contraception Madame.»

L'expression de l'infirmière changea totalement. La colère laissa place à de l'étonnement.

\- «Venez à mon bureau. Nous allons discuter. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Cela restera entre nous deux.»

Hermione suivit l'infirmière en direction de son bureau. Elle anticipait une discussion gênante.

Hermione avait encore le goût amer de la potion contraceptive en bouche lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre. Sirius et Lucy étaient plongés dans des bouquins à la recherche d'informations. Ils tentaient de lier les informations ensembles.

Hermione remplit un verre de la potion Poussos et le tendit au jeune homme. Elle savait à quel point cette potion était dégoutante. Il fit mine de porter un toast aux jeunes femmes et avala le liquide infecte d'un seul trait.

Il avait décidé que la version officielle de son accident était qu'il avait accepté le défi stupide d'aller toucher le saule cogneur. Ses lacérations disparaissaient rapidement. L'histoire était plausible. Elle expliquerait sa boiterie et ses blessures. Sirius avait envoyé un hibou à ses amis pour les aviser qu'il allait bien. Demain, il retournerait dans sa salle commune avant le début de la semaine de cours.

Hermione remit le livre sur la mythologie à Sirius afin qu'il commence à le lire pendant qu'elle continuait à chercher la signification du symbole circulaire dans des ouvrages sur les runes.

Hermione savait qu'ils devraient se rencontrer pour mettre leurs informations en communs. Ce serait difficile puisque Severus et Sirius refusaient de travailler ensemble. Ils étaient les seuls qui refusaient toujours de se parler. Ils allaient devoir collaborer s'ils voulaient réussir.

Hermione s'éveilla en sursaut. Elle avait encore fait un cauchemar qui l'avait replongé dans la bataille de Poudlard. Elle revoyait sans cesse le visage de Bellatrix. Elle n'arrivait pas à oublier son regard à glacer le sang. La sorcière savait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se rendormir tout de suite. Elle avait besoin de prendre de l'air. Elle enfila des pantoufles et une cape pour se protéger de la fraicheur du château. La sorcière traversa la pièce silencieusement pour ne pas éveiller Lucy et Sirius qui dormaient. Elle esquissa un sourire en apercevant Lucie blottie contre le jeune homme.

Hermione s'enveloppa dans sa cape pour se protéger de la fraicheur qui régnait dans le corridor qui menait à la salle commune. Elle se dirigea vers le sofa qui faisait face à l'âtre afin de se réchauffer. Elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas seule. Severus lisait un livre à l'aspect ancien.

La sorcière prit place à l'autre extrémité du canapé.

\- «Bonsoir Hermione» Severus parlait doucement. «Des cauchemars?»

Hermione hocha la tête.

\- «Est-ce qu'ils vont disparaitre un jour?» demanda-t-elle.

\- «Je ne sais pas…» Rogue était songeur. «Je n'ai pas vu Lucy depuis le bal. Que se passe-t-il?»

\- «Sirius n'a pas abandonné Lucy… Il a été gravement attaqué.»

Severus semblait étonné. Il détestait Sirius. Il devait avoir assumé que ce dernier avait posé un lapin à sa cousine.

\- «Raconte-moi» Il était curieux.

\- «Tu vas être déçu. Sirius a survécu.» Lança Hermione sarcastiquement. Severus soupira en fronçant ses sourcils. «C'est compliqué»

\- «Je peux regarder ton souvenir comme la dernière fois. Je ne verrai que ce que tu veux me montrer.»

C'était une bonne idée. Il était plus simple pour Hermione de lui montrer ses souvenirs de la nuit du bal et du récit de Sirius. Hermione se rapprocha de Severus. Elle savait qu'il allait avoir besoin d'un bon contact pour entrer dans sa tête. Il posa sa main sur la sienne et plongea ses yeux charbons dans les iris whiskey de la sorcière.

«Legilimens» Murmura le sorcier.

Hermione pouvait sentir sa présence dans son esprit. Cette fois-ci, elle avait quelque chose de réconfortante.

Il parcourut ses souvenirs rapidement en s'attardant sur les moments plus importants. Il put revoir la soirée précédente à travers les yeux de la sorcière. Il ne put réprimer un frisson à la vue des blessures de Sirius malgré l'animosité qu'il avait entre eux.

Severus sortit de la tête d'Hermione. Il avait l'impression que les évènements étaient liés de façon logique, mais il lui manquait l'élément qui les liait. Se rappelant l'ampleur des blessures de Sirius, il prit la parole :

\- «As-tu besoin de Poussos?»

Hermione, gênée, eut un fou rire.

\- «Oui, mais j'en ai trouvé…». Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

\- «Où as-tu trouvé la potion Hermione?» Demanda Severus visiblement curieux.

\- «C'est vraiment gênant... C'est le genre d'histoire qui se raconte bien autour d'un verre.»

Hermione fit apparaitre la bouteille de Whiskey-pur-feu qu'elle conservait dans ses valises. Severus lâcha subitement la main de la sorcière qu'il tenait toujours comme si elle l'avait brûlé. Hermione sursauta et prit une gorgée de liquide brûlant avant de lui tendre la bouteille. Elle toussota et prit la parole :

\- «Bon, j'avais besoin de Poussos. J'aurais pu en préparer moi-même, mais c'est trop long… Donc... Je suis allée à l'infirmerie.» Elle s'arrête pour prendre une autre gorgée du liquide ambré.

\- «Tu es allée demander de la potion à Mme Pomfresh?» Demanda le sorcier.

\- «Non… Je l'ai presque volé sans problème…» Répondit timidement Hermione.

\- «Mlle Gryffondor la valeureuse qui commet un vol. Je suis impressionné… Très impressionné…»

\- «Tu vas rire, je n'ai pas tout à fait réussi mon vol.» Hermione sentait ses joues rougir.

\- «Pas tout à fait réussi?» Répéta Severus visiblement intrigué.

Hermione eut un petit rire nerveux avant de raconter son histoire :

\- «J'ai utilisé un sort de désillusion pour me faufiler dans la réserve de la pharmacie. Ça a très bien fonctionné. J'ai trouvé le Poussos et je l'ai mis dans mon sac. Puis… Mme Pomfresh à poser sa main sur mon épaule…»

Severus pouffa de rire :

\- «En effet, c'était presque réussi.» Il la taquinait.

\- «Quoi? C'était un bon plan… Bon… Jusqu'au moment où elle m'a trouvé.»

\- «Qu'as-tu fait?» Demanda le jeune homme.

\- «Elle m'a demandée ce que je faisais dans la réserve. J'en ai déduis qu'elle ne m'avait pas vue prendre le Poussos. Je ne pouvais lui dire ce que j'avais pris. Elle m'aurait posé des questions. Elle a menacé de me dénoncer à Slughorn. Je devais trouver rapidement une excuse valable… Alors, je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin d'une potion contraceptive.»

Surpris, Severus s'étouffa avec le Whiskey avant de répondre :

\- «C'est rusée. Serpentard commence à t'influencer positivement… C'est tout à fait plausible le lendemain de bal. C'est médical et par conséquent cela devient confidentiel.»

\- «Oui, mais mon idée venait avec un gros inconvénient…» Hermione prit une pause. Elle tendit la main à Severus afin de saisir la bouteille de Whiskey. Elle prit une gorgée et reprit la parole : «Mme Pompfresh m'a menée à son bureau. Puis, elle m'a expliqué l'importance de la contraception. J'ai aussi droit à un rappel sur les maladies transmissibles sexuellement avec de belles photos…»

Severus éclata de rire. Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu rire autant. Avant son voyage dans le temps, elle n'aurait jamais cru que Severus Rogue pouvait rire autant. Il était à la fois semblable et différent de l'homme qu'elle avait connu.

Hermione poursuivit :

\- «Après le long discours extrêmement malaisant, j'ai eu droit à une dose de potion contraceptive au goût absolument atroce… C'était terriblement gênant.»

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à son tour. C'était, après tout, une mésaventure tellement absurde. Elle savait que Ron et Harry auraient trouvé la situation absolument hilarante.

\- «Ton plan a fonctionné. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais. En prime, tu es certaine de ne pas avoir de petits louveteaux cette année.» Severus continuait à rire.

\- «Pas de danger, Rémus était tellement distant hier.» Hermione s'arrêta.

Le whiskey avait délié la langue d'Hermione. La sorcière se sentait trahie par sa propre langue.

\- «Oui, j'avais vu dans tes souvenirs.» Répondit Severus un peu froidement. «Il commence à être tard. Tu devrais retourner de coucher.»

\- «Tu as raison. Bonne nuit Severus.» Hermione se leva pour retourner à sa chambre.

\- «Bonne nuit Hermione. Pourrais-tu pousser Sirius en bas du lit de Lucie pour moi s'il-te-plait?»

%%%

Sirius était assis dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Tout était silencieux en pleine nuit. Il était retourné dans son dortoir depuis plusieurs jours. La douleur de ses multiples blessures était encore très vive, trop vive. Il peinait à aller à ses différents cours et il souffrait d'insomnie. Il savait qu'un séjour à l'infirmerie l'aiderait, mais il ne voulait se faire questionner. Il devait continuer à faire comme s'il n'avait eu que des blessures mineures en tentant de toucher le saule cogneur. Les os de sa cheville avaient repoussé, mais il avait encore de la difficulté à marcher.

Assit sur un sofa près du feu, il parcourait le livre sur la mythologie que lui avait remis Hermione. Il espérait que l'ennui l'aiderait à, finalement, s'endormir. Un passage du texte attira son regard :

«La déesse grecque de la magie, de la sorcellerie, des fantômes, des plantes et des poisons. Elle est fortement associée aux carrefours qui sont des lieux propices à la magie puissante. Son familier est le chien. Dans son culte, des chiens étaient sacrifiés. La plupart de ces sacrifices étaient faits au cours de rituels aux carrefours. Elle est représentée sous la forme d'une femme portant des clés et une torche.»

Il avait été attaqué lorsqu'il était sous la forme d'un chien. Fébrile, il fit le tour du texte à la recherche du nom de la déesse.

«Hecate» Murmura Sirius en passant son doigt sur le papier jaunit. Il savait que ses chances de dormir étaient, maintenant, nulles.

Le sorcier se leva péniblement et boita en direction des dortoirs. Il devait partager sa trouvaille avec les Maraudeurs…


	20. Les ténèbres

Bonjour! Je vous livre un chapitre important de cette histoire.

Je tiens à vous remercier de suivre ma fiction et de la commenter.

Merci à Fantomette34, Ange, Aria 3164, kamilatcheikh, darkcorbeau, alchi...

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 20 : Les ténèbres

Assise à la bibliothèque, Hermione continuait à chercher la signification du symbole circulaire. Elle avait lu tous les ouvrages sur les runes anciennes sans succès. Autour de la sorcière, de nombreux étudiants étudiaient désespérément afin de se préparer aux examens qui les séparaient du congé des fêtes. Normalement, Hermione aurait préparé un horaire détaillé de révision. Elle aurait passé des journées et des nuits entières à réviser. Cette année, elle n'avait pas la motivation de le faire.

«Ron m'aurait amenée à Ste-Mangouste» pensa Hermione avec un pincement au cœur.

Il se faisait tard. Par la fenêtre, Hermione pouvait apercevoir un croissant de lune au-dessus de la forêt interdite. La pleine lune approchait. Rémus allait avoir une session d'examens difficile.

Rémus continuait à être étrangement distant. Il ne lui avait pas vraiment adressé la parole depuis le bal qui avait eu lieu depuis plusieurs semaines. Il la saluait poliment et lui parlait en classe lorsque c'était nécessaire. La jeune femme se demandait ce qui motivait son changement de comportement envers elle. Lupin n'était pas encore tout à fait celui qu'elle avait connu. Elle savait qu'il avait toujours eu peur de s'approcher des autres à cause du stigma associé à sa lycanthropie. Il avait aussi fui Tonks longtemps. Il s'était aussi enfui lorsqu'il avait su qu'il allait être père.

Fatiguée, elle sortit la bibliothèque. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle n'était pas la dernière personne à la quitter. Les couloirs du château étaient de plus en plus froids. L'hiver approchait rapidement. Frissonnante, elle marchait rapidement en empruntant des raccourcis.

En sortant d'un passage secret, elle arriva près d'une élève portant les couleurs de Gryffondor. Elle était accroupie au sol. Hermione se rapprocha. Elle reconnut Élisa Hopkins. La minuscule sorcière tentait de ramasser les nombreux bouquins qu'elle avait visiblement échappés. D'une certaine façon, elle ressemblait à Hermione lorsqu'elle était en première année.

«C'est la version féminine de Neville» Pensa Hermione.

À chaque fois qu'elle croisait la Gryffondor, elle était au sol ou blessée. Elle devait être terriblement maladroite. Hermione utilisa sa baguette pour agrandir le sac de d'Élisa.

\- «Merci…» Murmura timidement l'élève de première année.

Hermione pouvait apercevoir plusieurs ecchymoses sur son visage. Épuisée, elle reprit le chemin de son dortoir. Elle avait un examen de transfiguration bientôt, mais elle s'en moquait.

À son arrivée au dortoir, Lucy était absente. Une lettre était posée sur son lit. Hermione se pencha pour saisir l'enveloppe au papier luxueux. Il s'agissait d'une invitation du Professeur Slughorn. Il organisait une soirée pour célébrer la fin des examens avant les vacances de noël.

Exaspérée, elle se glissa sous les couvertures.

Hermione passa à travers la session d'examens avec un manque d'intérêt inhabituel. Rémus continuait à l'éviter. Elle n'avait pas parlé aux autres Maraudeurs depuis longtemps. Elle était frustrée de ne pas faire de progrès dans ses recherches.

Elle avait pu observer Rémus pendant les examens. Il était extrêmement pâle et cerné et semblait épuisé. La pleine lune avait été difficile pour lui. Hermione avait tenté de lui parler à plusieurs reprises sans succès.

Assise devant son miroir, elle tentait de maitriser ses cheveux en préparation pour la soirée de Slughorn. Lucy était encore absente. Les deux sorcières passaient moins de temps ensemble dans les derniers temps puisque Lucy et Sirius étaient devenus inséparables.

Elle abandonna sa bataille capillaire et se dirigea vers les appartements de Slughorn. Hermione n'était pas vraiment intéressée par sa soirée, mais elle savait que se serait une bonne occasion d'observer les autres élèves. Les étudiants suffisamment doués pour préparer les potions complexes comme celles trouvées sur les lieux des attaques allaient être présents. Elle savait aussi que Lupin allait y assister à cause de ses bons résultats en cours de potions.

Étant un peu trop en avance, elle prit place sur un banc dans un corridor désert. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Hermione n'arrivait pas à arrêter de réfléchir aux attaques et au changement de comportement de Lupin.

Soudainement, l'air autour d'elle devint plus froid. La jeune femme commença à frissonner. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses yeux, elle reconnut le Moine-Gras qui flottait devant elle.

\- «Bonsoir Mlle Williams, vous semblez préoccupée?» Demanda le fantôme.

\- «En effet… » Hermione s'arrêta. Elle hésitait à se confier au religieux. Elle se souvint du bien qu'il lui avait apporté à son arrivée à Poudlard et décida de poursuivre. «Je n'arrive pas à trouver qui commet les attaques. J'ai des éléments, mais je n'arrive pas à les lier.»

\- «Puis-je m'asseoir près de vous?» Demanda poliment le spectre. Hermione, amusée, hocha sa tête. Le moine s'installa à la fois au-dessus et à travers du banc puis il reprit la parole. «Vous faites preuve de beaucoup de courage en poursuivant ce personnage ignoble. Faites attention de ne pas oublier que vous n'êtes pas responsable des attaques. Enquêter prend beaucoup de temps…»

\- «Je sais… Je veux l'arrêter avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable.» Répondit Hermione déterminée.

\- «Je vous promet de vous aviser si jamais je vois quelque chose d'anormal…» Le fantôme prit une pause. Il semblait se questionner. Il reprit. «Je ne sais pas ce qui se trame… Par contre, je sais qu'il s'agit d'une forme de magie terriblement noire. Je peux la sentir à l'occasion… Normalement, je me sens un peu plus vivant à la Samain. Cette année, j'avais l'impression de sentir ce qui m'entourait. C'était troublant… Les autres fantômes ont remarqué la même chose… C'était la première fois que cela nous arrivait en plusieurs siècles…»

Hermione l'avait écouté attentivement. L'attaque de Sirius avait affecté les fantômes. Quelqu'un avait utilisé la journée où la frontière entre les morts et les vivants est à son plus mince pour effectuer un rituel qui avait rapproché les spectres de la vie. Elle ne savait pas où allait mener cette information, mais elle sentait qu'elle était importante.

\- «Quel rituel peut avoir cet effet sur les fantômes?» Demanda Hermione curieuse.

\- «Mmm… Je ne peux vous répondre… Je suis peu familier avec ce type de magie…» Il semblait sincèrement déçu de ne pas avoir plus d'informations.

\- «Merci… Je suis certaine que ce que vous m'avez raconté est important. Je ne sais juste pas encore comment…» Répondit la sorcière.

\- «Vous êtes brillante. N'en doutez jamais. Je suis certain que vous allez trouver… Je sens qu'il y a autre chose qui vous tracasse?»

\- -«Comment faites-vous pour deviner?»

\- «Cela fait plusieurs siècles que j'arpente le château en écoutant ses occupants…»

\- «C'est facile d'oublier que vous êtes ici depuis si longtemps… Bon… Il y a un homme… On était proches, mais il a commencé à m'éviter... Je ne comprends pas…» Hermione se sentait étonnement à l'aise d'aborder sa vie privée. Le moine avait une présence apaisante qui invitait à la confidence.

\- «Vous savez… Nous pourrions passer des heures à présumer de ses intentions… Je ne veux pas vous dicter une conduite, mais je suis certain qu'il serait préférable de lui poser la question. Qu'en pensez-vous?»

\- «Vous avez raison…»

L'heure avançait. Elle risquait, maintenant, d'être en retard à la soirée de Slughorn. Elle salua le Moine-Gras et elle prit la direction de la fête d'un pas rapide.

Hermione se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir aborder le sujet avec Rémus.

«Comment questionner quelqu'un auquel on ne peut même pas adresser la parole?» Pensa-t-elle.

Hermione poussa la lourde porte des appartements du directeur de Serpentard. De nombreux étudiants discutaient. En arrière-plan, elle pouvait entendre de la musique jazz. Sirius et Lucy étaient assis sur le sofa près de la cheminée. Ils semblaient heureux ensemble. Sirius dévorait la jeune femme du regard. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Sirius heureux en compagnie d'une sang-pur de Serpentard. Ils faisaient un très beau couple.

Severus était installé sur un fauteuil. Il lançait des regards meurtriers à Sirius. Les deux sorciers n'avaient pas encore enterré la hache de guerre. Ils refusaient toujours de s'adresser la parole. Cela rendait la coopération avec les Maraudeurs difficile.

Rémus se tenait en retrait. Il était d'une pâleur cadavérique. Son visage portait plusieurs nouvelles entailles. Il avait un verre à sa main.

Hermione se dirigea vers Lupin. Le jeune homme se déplaça rapidement et emprunta une porte en bois au fond de la pièce. Elle accéléra le pas pour le rejoindre lorsque Slughorn barra sa route.

\- «Mlle Williams! J'ai lu votre dissertation sur les propriétés de l'aconite. Elle est excellente.» Slughorn semblait très fier de son travail.

\- «Merci beaucoup Professeur…» Répondit Hermione déconcentrée.

\- «Vous terminez votre scolarité bientôt. Avez-vous réfléchi à votre avenir?» Demanda l'homme à la moustache.

\- «Pas encore…» Hermione voulait suivre Rémus.

\- «Avez-vous pensé…» Commença le professeur.

\- «Hmm… Je dois aller rejoindre Rémus… Nous devons parler de notre projet… Nous pourrions continuer notre conversation plus tard?» Interrompu la sorcière.

Hermione contourna son directeur de maison sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Elle savait que cette conversation pourrait être importante. Avec ses contacts, Slughorn pouvait l'aider à avoir un emploi qui pourrait s'avérer intéressant dans les prochaines années. L'emploi pourrait même lui servir à combattre Voldemort si elle décidait de le faire.

Rapidement, elle poussa la porte qui menait à un long corridor faiblement éclairé. Rémus se tenait face à une grande fenêtre. Il observait le parc du château. La neige abondante luisait sous la lumière de la lune.

Le bruit des pas d'Hermione qui résonnaient sur le sol de pierres n'arrivait pas à couvrir le martèlement des battements de son cœur.

Rémus se tendit et prit la parole sans se retourner:

\- «Hermione…»

\- «Rémus…» Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle décida d'aller directement au but. «Pourquoi m'évites-tu?»

Rémus inspira profondément. Hermione pouvait sentir son malaise.

\- «Je… On… Je ne peux pas continuer...»

\- «Est-ce que tu m'apprécies?» Elle ne voulait pas lui faire peur en parlant d'amour.

\- «Je t'apprécie, mais on ne peut pas continuer… Je… Je ne peux pas…» Il évitait de la regarder directement.

\- «Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'as heurté?» Demanda Hermione.

\- «Non… C'est juste que je ne peux pas être avec toi…»

\- «Ok…» Bredouilla Hermione. Elle était déçue, mais elle comprenait la situation. Le Rémus de dix-sept ans ne s'acceptait pas encore assez pour s'approcher des autres.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment. Hermione avait l'impression qu'il y avait autre chose.

\- «Il y a autre chose qui te dérange?»

\- «Tu nous caches quelque chose.» Répondit rapidement le sorcier.

\- «Quoi?» Demanda Hermione très inconfortable.

\- «Tu savais comment retourner au château à partir d'Aux-trois-ballets seule. Tu ne devrais pas connaitre les lieux aussi bien et le mot de passe du passage secret… Tu connais les passages secrets que les préfets utilisent alors que tu viens tout juste d'arriver… Tu connais très bien le chemin jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor… Tu évites les questions… Après ton arrivée au château, les élèves commencent à être attaqués…»

Hermione savait que Lupin avait raison de croire qu'elle cachait des choses, mais elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de lui dire la vérité. Elle avait déjà pris beaucoup de risque en révélant son secret à Severus.

\- «Tu crois que je suis la responsable des attaques?» Hermione commençait à se sentir en colère.

\- «Tu es arrivée en même temps que les attaques. Je ne peux pas croire qu'un élève de première année serait apte à faire de la magie si complexe.» Rémus commençait à monter le ton.

\- «JE NE SUIS PAS L'ATTAQUANT! Rémus RÉFLÉCHIT. Comment aurais-je pu attaquer Sirius lors du bal? Nous étions ensemble…»

\- «Tu aurais pu l'attaquer lorsque nous nous sommes séparés à la fin de la soirée.»

\- «JE NE L'AI PAS ATTAQUÉ!» Répéta la sorcière.

\- «TU CACHES QUELQUE CHOSE! Je ne peux pas te faire confiance.»

\- «ET TOI, TU N'AS PAS DE SECRET RÉMUS LUPIN?» S'écria Hermione. Elle regretta tout de suite ses paroles.

Rémus parut ébranlé un instant.

\- «Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.»

\- «Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle!» Répondit la sorcière.

Rémus resta silencieux. Hermione reprit la parole :

\- «Tu t'absente toujours près de la pleine lune. Tu sembles malade à l'approche de chaque pleine lune… Tu as des blessures le lendemain de la pleine lune… Ton comportement change avec les phases de la lune. Tu as un excellent odorat en cours de potions. Tu m'as repérée alors que j'étais pratiquement invisible…»

\- «Tu te trompes» Répondit sèchement Lupin.

\- «Je ne me trompe pas du tout. Je sais beaucoup de chose parce que j'ai un bon sens de l'observation et de la déduction… Je te jure que je ne révèlerai pas ton secret.»

Le sorcier semblait déchiré. Il hésitait à continuer de parler.

\- «Tu le sais depuis longtemps?» Il semblait triste.

\- «Plusieurs semaines.» Mentit Hermione.

\- «Cela ne te dérange pas?»

\- «Aucunement… Tu es une bonne personne Rémus. On peut t'apprécier même si tu sembles croire le contraire.» Hermione savait qu'elle touchait un sujet sensible. Elle ne savait pas comment Rémus allait réagir.

Un éclat d'espoir traversa son regard brièvement puis il se renfrogna. Il prit la parole d'un ton glacial qu'Hermione n'avait jamais entendu.

\- «Tu me caches quelque chose! C'est lié aux attaques! Restes loin de mes amis. Dis à Severus de faire la même chose!»

Hermione ressentit un mélange terrible de colère et de tristesse. Son corps ne savait pas si elle devait crier ou pleurer.

\- «Vas-t'en!» Cria la sorcière en pointant sa baguette sur Lupin.

Le sorcier comprit la menace dans la voix de la jeune femme et il s'éloigna rapidement.

Hermione éclata en sanglot. Elle pleurait tellement qu'elle en tomba à genoux. Ses yeux étaient si pleins de larmes qu'elle en était aveuglée. Ce n'était pas tant la rupture qu'elle pleurait. C'était plutôt les soupçons de Rémus qui la faisaient souffrir. Elle mettait tous ses efforts pour arrêter l'attaquant et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait soupçonnée d'avoir commis des actes horribles.

Il était difficile de porter un secret lourd comme le sien. Ses larmes augmentaient au lieu de diminuer. C'était comme si le barrage qui retenait toutes ses peines avait cédé subitement. Elle ne pleurait plus seulement les soupçons de Rémus. Elle pleurait les amis qu'elle avait perdus lors de la Bataille de Poudlard. La sorcière avait retenu ses larmes trop longtemps. Maintenant, elles la submergeaient totalement. La souffrance était telle qu'Hermione se demandait si la mort n'aurait pas été préférable… Elle n'allait pas pouvoir influencer l'avenir si les Maraudeurs la tenaient à distance…

Hermione n'entendit pas les bruits de pas de la personne qui se rapprochait d'elle rapidement. Soudainement, une douleur vive la transperça du côté droit de son dos. Hermione poussa un cri. Elle tenta de poser sa main au site de la douleur. Elle pouvait sentir un objet dur et froid qui dépassait de la blessure et la chaleur de son sang qui s'en échappait abondamment.

Hermione tomba sur son flanc gauche. La perte de sang l'affaiblissait rapidement. Elle n'arrivait déjà plus à bouger ou à crier. Elle peinait à respirer. C'était comme si ses poumons ne pouvaient plus se remplir suffisamment d'air. Elle allait étouffer…

La sorcière pu apercevoir une petite silhouette qui s'éloigna d'elle en courant vers les ténèbres.

Hermione se sentait de plus en plus en faible. Ses étourdissements augmentaient et elle était incapable de bouger ou d'appeler à l'aide. Elle savait que sa fin approchait. La mort n'était pas aussi rapide qu'elle l'aurait crue. Sa conscience s'éteignait progressivement… Elle ne pouvait plus que sentir la douleur de sa blessure et le froid du sol de pierres sur lequel elle était étendue lorsque tout devint noir.


	21. La lame

Chapitre 21 : La lame

Lupin avait refermé bruyamment la porte qui menait à la réception de Slughorn. Visiblement furieux, il traversa la pièce rapidement en direction de la sortie. Le bruit attira l'attention de Severus qui leva les yeux de son verre de whiskey. Toujours assit sur le fauteuil, il écoutait sans intérêt les discussions des gens autour de lui. Il n'était pas vraiment intéressé par les mondanités.

Slughorn parlait de ses amis qui travaillaient au Ministère de la magie depuis un trop long moment lorsque Severus entendit un bruit qui ressemblait à un cri. Étonné, il observa les gens autour de lui. Concentrées sur la conversation, personnes ne semblaient avoir entendu le cri.

Severus eu une drôle d'impression puis il remarqua qu'Hermione était absente depuis un long moment. Elle avait suivi Rémus, mais ce dernier était revenu sans elle.

«Merde!» Pensa le jeune homme. Il échappa son verre qui éclata bruyamment sur le sol.

Il se leva subitement et se dirigea en courant vers la porte au fond de la pièce qu'il défonça presque. Sous la lueur de la lune, il pouvait apercevoir une silhouette étendue sur le sol.

Il sentit son sang se glacer. Il s'agenouilla près de la forme silencieuse. Il pouvait sentir le sang chaud qui passait à travers ses pantalons. Il y en avait partout. Paniqué, il reconnut Hermione.

«Non! Non! Non! Pas encore…Non… Tu ne peux pas… Pas encore… À L'AIDE!» S'écria Severus.

Il fit exploser une armure d'un coup de baguette pour attirer l'attention des gens qui étaient juste de l'autre côté de la porte.

Severus posa nerveusement sa main sur le cou de la sorcière. Son pouls était rapide, mais très filant. Elle respirait à peine. Il savait qu'il était préférable de ne pas retirer la lame. Il tenta plusieurs sorts pour arrêter le saignement, mais sans succès.

Mécontent du dérangement, Professeur Slughorn accouru.

\- «Que diable se passe…» Il s'arrêta à la vue de la sorcière qui gisait dans la mare de sang. «Elle est morte?»

\- «Non… Elle perd beaucoup de sang!»

\- «Lucy! Allez chercher Mme Pomfresh et aviser Professeur Dumbledore. Vite! Utilisez la poudre de cheminette!»

Le sorcier volumineux courut jusqu'à son bureau. Essoufflé, il revint avec une bouteille de potion de régénération sanguine qu'il versa dans la bouche d'Hermione. Il tenta aussi plusieurs sorts pour arrêter le saignement, mais sans succès.

\- «Rien ne fonctionne!» Cria Severus découragé.

Ils se contentèrent de tenter de contrôler l'hémorragie en comprimant la blessure. Hermione devenait de plus en plus pâle. Elle ne reprit pas conscience malgré plusieurs doses de potions.

Slughorn lançait des sorts diagnostiques, mais sans grand succès. Il se contenta de commencer tenter de réparer le poumon perforé.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'une blessure par arme blanche normale.

«La lame doit être maudite ou empoisonnée.» Pensa le professeur de potions. Il prit la parole :

\- «Severus! Allez chercher un Bézoard!»

Le jeune sorcier partit à la course en direction du bureau de Slughorn. Heureusement, il connaissait bien la réserve privée d'ingrédients du maître. Il saisit la pierre et sprinta en direction du corridor. Il courrait comme si sa propre vie en dépendait. Essoufflé, il s'agenouilla dans la mare de sang qui entourait Hermione. Il enfonça le Bézoard dans sa gorge en espérant qu'il ralentirait le poison si la lame en était imbibée.

Professeur Dumbledore et Mme Pomfresh apparurent rapidement dans le corridor faiblement éclairé.

«Mais qu'est-ce que…» Commença l'infirmière avant de s'arrêter.

Elle accourut vers Hermione qui reposait toujours inerte sur le sol. Elle commença à lancer des sorts diagnostiques et administra de la potion de regénération sanguine à la sorcière. L'infirmière semblait inquiète.

« Dumbledore, je dois l'amener à l'infirmerie immédiatement!» La nervosité était audible dans sa voix.

Dumbledore posa sa main sur l'infirmière, Hermione et Slughorn et transplana silencieusement à l'infirmerie.

Severus se retrouva agenouillé seul dans le corridor. Il était couvert de sang, mais il s'en foutait totalement. Il avait de la difficulté à comprendre ce qui venait de se dérouler. Ses mains tremblaient. Il se releva péniblement puis il prit la direction de l'infirmerie.

Étrangement, les escaliers se déplaçaient pour faciliter son trajet. C'était comme si le château savait où il se dirigeait. Il grimpait les marches à toute vitesse lorsqu'il arriva face à Rémus.

Rémus eut un mouvement de recul à la vue de l'uniforme maculé de sang de Severus. Les deux hommes se toisèrent du regard. Soudainement, le regard de Lupin changea. Un frisson parcourut Severus lorsqu'il reconnut le regard du loup-garou qui avait tenté de l'attaquer dans la cabane hurlante. Il posa sa main sur sa baguette et recula. L'escalier étant étroit, son dos se heurta rapidement à la rampe de pierre. Ses muscles étaient tendus par l'anticipation d'une attaque.

Rémus avait la lèvre supérieure retroussée lorsqu'il prit la parole avec un ton inhabituellement glacial :

\- «Qu'as-tu fait à Hermione?»

\- «Rien!» Répondit Severus qui tentait de dissimuler sa nervosité sous un ton confiant.

\- «C'est son sang…» Rémus fit un pas vers l'avant.

\- «Bon flair…Je l'ai trouvée blessée après que TU sois revenus… As-tu essayé de l'attaquer? Tu démontres tellement de contrôle en ce moment…» Il parlait d'un ton sarcastique. Le même ton qu'il allait utiliser à une autre époque pour attaquer ses élèves.

Rémus s'élança rapidement vers Severus qui eut à peine le temps de brandir sa baguette avant de se retrouver plaqué contre la rampe de pierre. L'impact lui coupa le souffle. Le stupéfix qu'il avait tenté de lancer heurta le mur.

La pierre de la rampe pressait douloureusement sur ses vertèbres. De plus, ses épaules dépassaient la rampe. Ce qui pouvait rapidement devenir dangereux. Rémus serra la gorge de Severus. Par réflexe, il porta sa main à sa gorge pour tenter de déserrer la poigne. Dans l'urgence, il ne pensa pas à utiliser sa baguette. Il se débattu, mais Rémus était plus costaud et plus fort. Il commençait à se sentir faiblir. Sa vision devenait de plus en plus trouble et ses pensées de plus en plus confuses. Severus savait qu'il lui restait peu de temps pour agir. Il avait encore sa baguette dans sa main, mais il ne pouvait pas relever sa main à cause de la faiblesse qui le gagnait. Il allait devoir utiliser un sort non-verbal.

Il pointa sa baguette vers la jambe de Rémus.

«Sectumsempra» pensa le sorcier.

«Ouch» Gémit Rémus. Il lâcha la gorge de Severus avant de tomber sur ses genoux.

Severus inspira profondément. L'air brûlait ses poumons. Il lança un regard à Lupin qui était toujours à genoux. Il avait une entaille profonde à la cuisse. Elle était plus douloureuse que dangereuse.

«Chien!» Grommela-t-il péniblement. Il sentait sa colère monter. «Tu veux te battre comme un moldus?»

Il envoya un bon coup de pieds au flanc de Rémus qui tomba à la renverse. Son geste avait une portée paradoxale. Il lui faisait du bien tout en le dégoutant. Le coup de pieds était lié à des souvenirs qu'il préférait éviter.

Il se retourna pour reprendre la direction de l'infirmerie. Il grimpa les escaliers rapidement. Sa robe de sorcier virevoltant autour de lui…

%%%

Dans son empressement, il fonça dans la porte de l'infirmerie. Le lourd panneau de bois s'écrasa contre le mur de pierre dans un grand vacarme.

Surprise, Lucy se retourna.

\- «Sev… Ça va?»

\- «Comment va Hermione?» Demanda le sorcier qui ne répondit pas à la question de sa cousine.

\- «Hum… Pas très bien… Ses blessures sont graves. Mme Pomfresh a fait venir une magicomage de Ste-Mangouste.»

Lucy semblait nerveuse. Cela inquiéta Severus. Il savait que la sorcière avait toujours une façade forte. Il se dirigea vers le fond de l'infirmerie lorsqu'il se heurta à une barrière invisible. Lucy s'approcha de lui avant de prendre la parole.

\- «Mme Pomfresh a mis cette barrière après que j'aie refusé de quitter le chevet d'Hermione... Tu crois qu'elle va s'en sortir?»

\- «Je ne sais pas» Il savait que la sorcière avait des blessures graves. «Je l'espère…»

Lucy se rapprocha encore plus du jeune homme. Elle se blottit contre lui. Severus se tendit. Il avait, depuis longtemps, perdu l'habitude d'être touché avec affection. Mal à l'aise, il passa son bras autour des épaules de la sorcière. Tendu, il resta silencieux…

Hermione avait horriblement froid, mais elle n'avait plus mal. Elle ne comprenait pas tellement ce qui s'était passé. Elle se souvenait de la sensation de suffoquer et d'une douleur au dos. Elle se rappelait du regard paniqué de Severus. Elle avait aussi entendu plusieurs voix.

Outre le froid, elle ne ressentait rien. Hermione ne savait pas où ni comment elle était installée. Elle voulait ouvrir les yeux, mais c'était impossible. Elle se contenta d'écouter ce qui se déroulait autour d'elle.

\- «C'est grave Albus…» entendit Hermione. Elle ne pouvait dire qui avait prononcé ses mots.

\- «La potion de regénération sanguine devrait la maintenir en vie… Elle s'affaiblit tout de même. Quelque chose draine son esprit…» Répondit une autre voix féminine.

\- «Donc… La potion nous permet de gagner du temps pour trouver un traitement?» Répondit une voix masculine.

\- «Exactement…» Répondit la première voix féminine.

La sorcière avait perdu la notion du temps. Elle ne savait plus depuis combien de temps elle ne ressentait que le froid. D'ailleurs, le froid devenait de plus en plus intense. Hermione se concentrait pour tenter d'entendre ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

«Si seulement je pouvais voir» Pensa la sorcière.

Soudainement, elle se sentit tirée vers le haut. Elle ressentit une étrange sensation de déchirement.

Elle pouvait, maintenant, voir ce qui l'entourait. Elle reposait dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Pourtant, elle ne sentait pas l'odeur des potions médicinales. Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua qu'elle flottait au-dessus de la pièce…

Sentant son anxiété monter, elle baissa les yeux. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut son corps gisant sur un lit d'hôpital. Elle était extrêmement pâle et ses lèves bleutées. Son «corps» respirait faiblement.

Soudainement, elle se sentit tirée vers le bas. Elle se retrouva, à nouveau, aveugle et incapable de bouger. Elle paniquait. Elle voulait s'enfuir, mais elle était prisonnière…

Severus était au chevet d'Hermione. Il allait à l'infirmerie à tous les soirs. Après s'être assuré d'être seul, il posa sa main sur celle de la sorcière. Sa peau lui semblait de plus en plus en froide et pâle. Inquiet, il retourna le poignet de la jeune femme pour poser son index sur son artère radiale. Son pouls était extrêmement lent et filant. Elle allait de plus en plus mal malgré les traitements tentés par l'infirmière et la médicomage. De plus, ses plaies continuaient à saigner.

Severus avait déjà perdu trop de personnes qui lui étaient chères. De plus, elle lui avait donné une chance d'améliorer son avenir. Il devait trouver une solution.

Il posa son regard sur l'arme qui avait blessé Hermione. La dague était posée dans un bassin sur la table de chevet de la sorcière. C'était une arme à double tranchant plutôt longue.

«Arrêtes de te morfondre et utilise ton cerveau IDIOT!» Pensa le sorcier.

Il savait que Rémus n'avait pas commis cette attaque. Il n'aurait pas pu causer ce genre de dommages…

«La personne qui a attaqué Hermione est la même que celle qui a attaqué les autres… Les gens ne change pas! Elle a enduit la lame!» Pensa Severus.

Severus se leva à toute vitesse il avait une idée qui valait la peine d'être tentée. Il dévala les escaliers pour se rendre aux dortoirs de sa maison. Il avait un échantillon de la potion qu'il avait prélevé dans le chaudron près de l'accromantule lors de sa retenue. Il devait l'étudier pour préparer un antidote…

Il renversa un groupe de première année en traversant la salle commune. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre…

Hermione réussissait à quitter son corps de plus en plus souvent et longtemps. Au début, elle ne pouvait le quitter que quelques minutes avant d'être forcée à le réintégrer. De plus, elle ne pouvait pas s'éloigner trop. C'était comme si une corde de quelques mètres la reliait à son corps.

Maintenant, elle était capable d'arpenter le château longuement avant d'être forcée à réintégrer son corps. Personne ne pouvait la voir ou l'entendre contrairement aux fantômes. C'était comme si elle était dans un état entre les vivants et les fantômes…

Hermione flottait en direction des cachots. Elle voulait aller voir ses amis. Elle s'inquiétait pour Lucy et Severus. Lucy semblait inconsolable à son chevet. Hermione voulait la réconforter, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle se demandait pour quelle raison Severus avait fui son chevet comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses.

Hermione tenta de saisir la poignée de porte de sa chambre sans succès. Sa main passa à travers. Elle oubliait encore souvent qu'elle n'avait plus de corps physique. Elle passa à travers la lourde porte de bois. Lucy dormait déjà. Hermione pouvait apercevoir une bouteille de Sommeil-sans-rêve sur sa table de chevet. La sorcière avait les yeux bouffis et les cheveux en bataille. Son bureau habituellement bien ordonné était en pagaille.

Hermione sortit de sa chambre pour aller voir Severus. Il était encore éveillé. Il était penché au-dessus d'un chaudron. Il semblait très concentré sur sa tâche. La jeune femme profita de son invisibilité pour l'observer. De larges cernes marquaient son regard. Il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, mais son regard d'onyx brillait d'intelligence.

Il préparait et coupait habilement les différents ingrédients de la potion qu'il concoctait. Elle pouvait apprécier son talent naturel pour les potions, mais il n'était pas déjà aussi rapide que le maître des potions qu'elle avait connu.

Elle essayait de comprendre ce qu'il préparait lorsqu'elle se sentit tirée hors de la pièce. Elle devait retourner à l'infirmerie, à son corps…

«Bonne nuit Severus» murmura la sorcière.

Étant sortie de la pièce, elle ne put remarquer que le jeune homme se sentant observé avait levé ses yeux de son chaudron. Croyant que la fatigue lui jouait des tours, il retourna son attention au chaudron qui bouillonnait devant lui. Il avait beaucoup de travail à faire.


	22. Le cauchemar

Bonjour chers lecteurs!

Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos commentaires et les messages privés que vous m'avez envoyés. C'est très apprécié.

Merci Fantomette24, Camille, Bluedoctor, Maxine3482, Delovelyrose, Lia9749...

C'est un chapitre important.

Chapitre 22 : Le cauchemar

Severus s'éveilla en sursaut avec la désagréable impression de tomber dans le vide. Il s'agrippa au rebord de son bureau afin de reprendre son souffle. Le jeune homme se sentait désorienté. Avery, son co-chambreur dormait encore. Il s'étira pour tenter de décoincer ses épaules qui étaient tendues après avoir dormi dans une position aussi peu confortable. Il se frotta les yeux pendant un instant et il aperçut le chaudron devant lui. La potion avait pris une belle couleur rouge sombre. Rapidement, il versa le liquide dans une fiole de verre.

Sans perdre de temps, il sortit à toute vitesse pour se diriger à l'infirmerie. Aussi tôt, les couloirs étaient presque déserts. Il y avait que quelques élèves de niveau BUSE qui étudiaient nerveusement à la toute dernière minute. À la fin de la semaine, les examens de tous les élèves allaient être terminés et ils allaient pouvoir aller fêter noël avec leurs familles.

Severus prit une pause devant l'infirmerie pour reprendre son souffle. Puis, il ouvrit délicatement la lourde porte afin d'éviter d'attirer l'attention de Mme Pomfresh. Il préférait être ignoré puisqu'il se doutait qu'elle ne serait pas d'accord avec son idée de tenter une potion expérimentale…

Il traversa la pièce silencieusement. Hermione qui reposait au fond de l'infirmerie n'était pas seule. Lucy était avec elle et elle lui brossait doucement les cheveux. La sorcière semblait épuisée. Sa coiffure était moins soignée que d'habitude et elle ne portait pas de maquillage. Lucy posa ses yeux rougis sur Severus et prit la parole :

\- «Que fais-tu ici aussi tôt?»

\- «Je peux te poser exactement la même question.» Répondit le jeune homme en s'assoyant au bord du lit d'Hermione.

\- «On dirait que tu n'as pas dormi» Elle observait attentivement le jeune homme. Son uniforme était fripé et défraichi après la nuit. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et il ne s'était pas rasé.

\- «Toi aussi, tu as l'air tellement en forme…» Il prit une pause pour jeter un coup d'œil à Hermione avant de reprendre à voix basse. «J'ai passé la nuit à préparer une potion pour soigner ton amie…»

\- «C'est pour ça que tu as l'air encore plus terrible que d'habitude… Elle est mon amie, mais je crois que tu l'apprécies aussi. Tu n'as pas passé ta nuit à préparer cette potion pour ME rendre heureuse?» Répondit Lucy sarcastiquement.

Severus resta silencieux. Il ne tenait pas à répondre à l'interrogation de Lucy tout de suite. Il profita du silence pour observer Hermione. Elle était encore plus pâle livide qu'hier. Sa peau était si pâle qu'elle en devenait marbrée. Ses lèvres étaient encore plus cyanosées. Elle respirait si peu qu'il fallait l'observer longtemps pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien vivante.

\- «Elle va moins bien qu'hier» Déclara gravement Severus.

\- «En effet… Mme Pompfresh m'a expliqué que la potion de regénération sanguine ralentit son déclin, mais la magie noire continue à progresser. La médicomage et elle ont tenté plusieurs traitements sans succès… Elle ne pourra pas tenir encore bien longtemps…»

\- «On a rien à perdre… Je vais essayer….» Severus était déterminé.

Severus se sortit le flacon de verre de sa poche de pantalon puis il se pencha vers Hermione. Il approcha délicatement sa main du visage de la sorcière inconsciente avant de poser sa main sur son menton. Sa peau douce était si glaciale au toucher que Severus frissonna au contact. Le sorcier balaya la pièce du regard pour s'assurer que l'infirmière ne l'observait pas juste avant d'ouvrir la bouche d'Hermione.

\- «Stop! Tu es certain que c'est une bonne idée?» Interrompit Lucy.

\- «As-tu une autre solution?» Demanda le sorcier.

La jeune femme triste hocha négativement sa tête.

Déterminé, Severus versa la potion dans la bouche d'Hermione avant de se dépêcher à ranger la fiole. Avec Lucy, ils passèrent un long moment à observer leur amie.

Après ce qui parut être des heures, Lucy brisa le lourd silence :

\- «Il ne s'est rien passé…»

\- «Je sais» Répondu Severus amer.

\- «Retournes dormir. Je vais continuer à la surveiller. Je t'aviserai s'il se passe quelque chose…»

Le goût amer de l'échec en bouche, le sorcier se leva pour retourner à sa chambre. Il s'éloignait lorsque Lucy reprit la parole :

«Merci Severus… Merci pour tout…»

Épuisé, il reprit le chemin des dortoirs…

%%%

Hermione arpentait les couloirs du château. Étrangement, elle avait commencé à entendre des voix. Elles parlaient toutes en même temps. Par conséquent, elle ne pouvait distinguer ce qu'elles disaient. De plus, elle n'arrivait pas à identifier leur provenance. Elle se sentait encore submergée par un froid glacial. C'était pire que lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée dans un lac en plein hiver. Ça lui était arrivée lorsqu'en patinant avec ses parents, la glace avait craquée sous son poids et qu'elle avait été engloutie par les eaux glaciales. Son père avait dû la secourir. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en repensant à son père.

Tôt ce matin, elle avait pu observer Lucy et Severus. Hermione se sentait émue d'avoir trouvé des amis qui se souciaient de son bien-être. De plus, elle était aussi heureuse de voir à quel point la relation entre Lucy et son cousin s'était améliorée.

Elle avait passé sa journée à guetter en vain des signes d'efficacité de la potion. Hermione ne se sentait pas mieux, mais elle n'avait plus l'impression de se détériorer. Son anxiété augmentait de plus en plus. Elle voyait son corps s'affaiblir et elle se sentait terriblement seule.

La sorcière explorait une section du château qu'elle connaissait moins, lorsqu'elle aperçut une lueur argentée. Elle accéléra entre les colonnes afin de la rattraper. Elle arriva face à un petit bassin d'eau limpide. Quelques nénufars y flottaient. La silhouette argentée se tenait face au bassin, mais elle ne s'y reflétait pas. Le spectre portait une robe ancienne élaborée. Hermione reconnut la dame grise.

C'était le premier fantôme qu'elle croisait depuis qu'elle était coincée entre deux mondes. Se demandant si elle allait pouvoir entrer en contact avec elle, Hermione se rapprocha. La silhouette fantomatique se retourna et observa Hermione pendant un long moment avant de prendre la parole :

\- «Vous n'appartenez pas à mon monde… Mais vous n'êtes pas vivante…»

\- «Vous pouvez me voir!» S'exclama Hermione.

\- «Oui, mais vous êtes si pâle que je vous aperçois à peine… Que faites-vous ici?» Demanda le fantôme.

\- «Je ne sais pas… Mon corps est à l'infirmerie… On dirait que je suis coincée entre les vivants et les morts…» Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser au voile qui flottait devant l'arche de pierre du département des mystères.

\- «Intéressant» Répondit la dame grise qui semblait réfléchir.

«Il faut bien être le fantôme de Serdaigle pour trouver ma situation intéressante» Pensa Hermione.

Helena Serdaigle reprit la parole :

\- «Cela me rappelle un mythe que me racontait ma mère…» Elle prit une pause. Hermione voulait la presser pour connaître la suite, mais elle savait qu'Helena était d'un naturel susceptible. «Vous connaissez Perséphone?»

\- «Il s'agit de la fille de Déméter. Hadès l'avait enlevée pour la garder avec lui en enfer.» Répondit Hermione. Elle avait étudiée un peu la mythologie grecque à l'école moldue qu'elle avait fréquentée avant d'être admise à Poudlard.

\- «Exactement… Je vois que vous avez étudié la mythologie…» Hermione utilisa toute sa volonté pour éviter d'interrompre le fantôme. Elle voulait éviter d'être l'insupportable je-sais-tout. «Hecate aurait été chercher Perséphone en enfer. Hecate avait le pourvoir d'aller librement entre le monde des morts et celui des vivants.»

\- «Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivée?» Demanda la jeune sorcière. Elle ne connaissait pas du tôt ce personnage.

\- «Elle est devenue amie avec Hadès et Perséphone. Les grecs la vénéraient. Elle protégeait les vivants des morts…»

Soudainement, le spectre s'éloigna rapidement. Hermione pouvait entendre le tintement sinistre des chaînes du Baron Sanglant. Ne tenant pas à le rencontrer, Hermione prit un escalier qui la mena dans les cachots. Curieuse, elle décida d'aller voir Severus pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Son amertume lors de l'échec de sa potion l'inquiétait.

En pleine nuit, la salle commune était déserte. La sorcière se souvint qu'elle était immatérielle et elle passa à travers la porte de la chambre du sorcier. Son bureau était couvert de bouquins sur la magie noire et les potions. Visiblement, il continuait à faire des recherches. Severus dormait dans son lit cette fois-ci. Il était sous les couvertures, mais Hermione pouvait apercevoir son t-shirt gris. Son sommeil était agité. Il gémissait et se retournait fréquemment. Ses cheveux trempés de sueur collaient à son visage.

Hermione voulait le réveiller pour arrêter son cauchemar, mais elle savait qu'il ne l'entendrait pas. Voulant le réconforter, elle tenta de poser sa main sur sa joue. C'est alors qu'elle se sentit attirée vers le jeune homme.

Hermione se retrouva dans une maison qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Les pièces étaient petites et délabrées. Étonnement, Hermione retrouvait certaines sensations. Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur lourde d'humidité et de renfermé qui y régnait. Le plancher usé et inégal grinçait sous ses pas. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'Hermione ne ressentait plus rien, que ses sens étaient sur stimulés. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

Hermione entendu un grand fracas suivit d'un claquement de porte qui la fit sursauter. Inquiète, elle se colla sur le mur afin de se dissimuler. Elle le longea silencieusement pour identifier la source du bruit. La sorcière pouvait entendre quelqu'un qui parlait à voix basse. Elle avança sa tête pour regarder de l'autre côté de l'embrasure de la porte. La jeune femme pouvait apercevoir un escalier de bois abrupt. Hermione figea lorsqu'elle aperçut deux silhouettes au sol. Elle retint son souffle pour ne pas faire de bruit et elle s'avança.

«Non… Non… Non…Non… Ce n'est pas vrai…» La voix masculine lui semblait familière.

Une femme inerte reposait au sol. L'homme la serrait contre lui. La femme avait de longs cheveux noirs et sa peau était très pâle. Son regard était fixe et dénué de vie. Hermione continuait à avancer pour mieux observer la scène lorsque le parquait craqua bruyamment sous ses pieds.

Le jeune homme se tendit et leva son regard immédiatement. Choquée, Hermione reconnut Severus. Il portait un t-shirt noir et des jeans usés. Ses yeux étaient rougis. Il se figea en l'apercevant.

«Comme s'il avait vu un fantôme.» Pensa Hermione.

\- «Hermione?» Prononça-t-il d'une voix hésitante. Il était encore plus blafard que d'habitude.

\- «Severus»

\- «Que fais-tu ici?» Il semblait mécontent.

Soudainement, la femme inerte disparut et le décor changea. Les deux étudiants se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune de Serpentard.

\- «Comment? Est-ce que je suis dans ton rêve?» Demanda Hermione.

\- «Oui» Répondu Severus sombrement. Son regard changea et il reprit la parole. «Que fais-tu dans mon rêve?»

\- «Je n'en sais rien… Je me promenais… Je me suis approchée de toi et me voilà.»

\- «Tu m'observais pendant mon sommeil!» Répondit le sorcier troublé. Il avait un léger sourire.

\- «Je suis pris entre deux mondes depuis plusieurs jours. Je suis invisible! Presque morte! La première chose que tu fais est de m'accuser de t'espionner!»

\- «Tu ne m'espionnes pas. Tu fais du voyeurisme!» Il semblait s'amuser à la tourmenter.

\- «Je NE… Hey! Tu te fous moi!» Hermione était irritée.

\- «Oui et c'est très amusant lorsque tu réagis.» Répondit Severus moqueur. Il avait une étincelle dans son regard qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Il changea de sujet. «Comment peux-tu te promener?»

\- «Depuis quelques temps, je suis comme coincée… C'est difficile à décrire… Comme si j'étais entre les vivants et les morts. Je peux sortir de mon corps pour observer ce qui se passe autour de moi, mais je ne ressens rien… Rien, sauf un froid glacial…» Severus l'observait attentivement. «Les gens ne me voient pas et je peux passer à travers les choses… Les fantômes peuvent me voir et me parler, mais je suis à peine visible pour eux…»

\- «Comment as-tu fais pour quitter ton corps?»

\- «Je n'en sais rien… Je voulais voir ce qui se trouvait autour de moi. Dans mon corps, je peux seulement entendre ce qui se passe… Au début, je pouvais sortir que quelques minutes et sans m'éloigner. Maintenant, je peux explorer tout le château pendant des heures…» Hermione s'arrêta pensive. Elle s'avança et prit place sur le canapé près du feu. Severus fit de même. Hermione était soulagée de pouvoir toucher un objet. La chaleur du feu la réconfortait tout en étant presque inconfortable puisqu'elle en avait perdu l'habitude.

\- «Hum… Ce n'est pas rassurant…» Il semblait concentré à analyser la situation.

\- «Pourquoi?»

\- «C'est comme si ton esprit était moins lié à ton corps maintenant.» Il prit une pause et reprit d'un ton grave. «Tu peux t'éloigner puisque tu t'approches de plus en plus de la mort.» Il s'arrêta net. Le sorcier était visiblement choqué par sa déduction.

Hermione sentit sa respiration se bloquer. Elle savait que Severus avait raison et c'était terrifiant.

Severus entendit la respiration d'Hermione se bloquer. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû réfléchir à voix haute. Il sentit sa culpabilité augmenté et elle rongeait ses entrailles.

\- «Ma potion n'a pas fonctionné...»

\- «Non… Je crois qu'elle a ralenti poison…»

\- «Tu sais très bien que ce ne sera pas suffisant!» Severus s'arrêta net. Il vit les larmes qui commencèrent à couler sur les joues de la sorcière. Il aurait préféré, encore une fois, ne pas avoir dit ce qu'il venait de dire. Parfois, ce qu'il aimerait être moins incisif. «Je m'excuse»

\- «Non, ne t'excuse pas. Tu ne fais que dire la vérité…» Répondit Hermione.

\- «Je cherche une autre solution…»

\- «Ta potion a été partiellement efficace. Ce qui signifie que le poison doit être un peu différent de celui sur lequel tu t'es basé.»

\- «J'ai utilisé celui que j'avais prélevé dans la forêt interdite.» Il resta songeur. «Je suis tellement désolé…» Hermione sursauta. Severus ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi à son excuse.

\- «Il n'est pas trop tard. Tu peux essayer autre chose. Je crois qu'il faut étudier le poison sur la lame. J'aimerais t'aider, mais je n'y peux rien dans mon état.» Hermione se sentait terriblement impuissante.

\- «Je te promet que je vais réessayer.» Répondit solennellement le sorcier. Il ne donnait jamais sa parole légèrement.

\- «C'était chez toi?» Demanda Hermione qui avait tenté de changer maladroitement de sujet.

\- «Oui…» Répondit Severus. Son visage n'avait aucune expression.

\- «C'est le cauchemar qui t'empêche souvent de dormir.»

\- «Oui…» Son visage était impassible.

Severus espérait qu'elle allait arrêter de le questionner. Il ne voulait pas aborder ce sujet. Il n'avait jamais raconté ce souvenir à personne. Il avait tenté de l'enfouir profondément, mais il revenait inévitablement le hanter la nuit. Par conséquent, il n'avait pas eu une bonne nuit de sommeil depuis plusieurs années. Au début, il avait pris de grandes quantités de potion de Sommeil-sans-rêve, mais il avait dû cesser de l'utiliser lorsqu'il avait remarqué qu'elle commençait à endommager sa mémoire. Depuis ce temps, il avait pris l'habitude de lire pendant ses insomnies. Il lui arrivait aussi de boire un peu et parfois un peu trop de whiskey lorsque le sommeil se refusait à lui.

\- «Je ne te forcerai jamais à m'en parler… Je veux juste que tu saches que tu es mon ami. Je t'écouterai si, un jour, tu veux m'en parler.» Hermione posa sa main sur la sienne. Le contact étonna Severus. La main de la sorcière était anormalement froide contre la sienne. Il la recouvrit de la sienne comme pour tenter de la réchauffer.

Severus ne savait pas quoi penser. C'était une des premières fois que quelqu'un lui parlait ainsi. Il se sentait en sécurité.

\- «Je t'en parlerai un jour…» Sa propre réponse le choqua. Il ne se reconnaissait pas.

\- «Je serai là» Répondit la sorcière.

Il sentit la main d'Hermione se tendre entre les siennes. Il leva les yeux vers elle. Elle semblait nerveuse.

\- «Qu'est-ce qui… ?» Demanda-t-il.

\- «Je ne peux plus rester longtemps. Je dois retourner à mon corps.»

\- «Je te promet que je vais tout essayer pour te ramener.» Il était déterminé.

\- «Je sais. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir te reparler… Saches que tu es une bonne personne. L'une des meilleures que j'ai connues… Peu importe ce qui va m'arriver, je veux que tu profites de cette vie. Je ne t'en voudrai jamais même si le poison m'emporte. Tu comprends?» Severus comprenait que la jeune femme essayait d'utiliser le plus possible le peu de temps qui lui restait avant de quitter son rêve.

\- «Oui» Répondit-il péniblement puisque sa gorge s'était nouée.

\- «Promets-moi de ne rien faire de stupide. Sinon, je te jure que je viendrai te hanter.» Incapable de parler, Severus hocha la tête. Les larmes avaient recommencé à couler sur les joues de la sorcière. Il écrasa sa main entre les siennes comme s'il voulait l'empêcher de partir.

Hermione passa son bras libre autour du corps du sorcier et elle appuya sa tête contre son torse. Severus s'étonna lui-même lorsqu'il enleva sa main qui était sur celle de la jeune femme afin de l'utiliser pour la presser encore plus fort contre lui.

\- «Merci Hermione» Prononça-t-il difficilement avant de poser un baiser sur son front.

La sorcière disparue progressivement. Le parfum vanillé de ses boucles châtaines devint la seule preuve qui restait de sa présence. Incapable de continuer à dormir après cette tempête d'émotions, le jeune homme s'éveilla en sursaut. Le Soleil commençait à se lever et il savait qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Il enfila les premiers vêtements qu'il trouva et il s'élança en direction de l'infirmerie.

Pour ceux qui se posent la question, Rémus n'est pas disparu. Il sera présent dans le prochain chapitre :)

Je post au fur et à mesure que j'écris. J'ai une grosse semaine. Mon objectif est de publier le chapitre suivant la semaine prochaine.


	23. Le flair

Merci à vous tous pour les reviews et les messages. C'est extrêmement apprécié. Ça me motive à continuer. Je m'excuse du délai... Les dernières semaines ont été vraiment intenses. De plus, c'est un long chapitre.

Chapitre 23 : Le flair

Remus était assis sur une chaise de bois inconfortable au chevet d'Hermione. Il avait attendu qu'elle soit seule avant de lui rendre visite. Le sorcier se sentait terriblement coupable d'avoir laissé Hermione seule juste avant qu'elle se fasse attaquer. Par conséquent, il trouvait difficile de lui rendre visite. De plus, il ne voulait pas faire face à ses amis. Il préférait ne pas croiser Lucy et il croisait les doigts pour ne pas rencontrer Rogue.

Il ne comprenait pas encore ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'il avait rencontré Severus dans l'escalier. Remus avait ressenti une étrange fébrilité dans le château alors qu'il arpentait les corridors en tentant de se calmer après avoir laissé Hermione. Curieux, il s'était dirigé vers le grand escalier. Il avait progressé rapidement. Se laissant guider par son instinct.

Il avait complètement disjoncté lorsqu'il était arrivé face à Severus couvert de sang. Il se souvenait avoir reconnu le parfum d'Hermione juste avant de perdre le contrôle. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas réagi ainsi. Il n'était pas fier de sa conduite. Sa mémoire des évènements était claire, mais elle lui laissait une étrange impression de dissociation. Heureusement, le sort de Severus l'avait ramené à la réalité. Malheureusement, il lui avait laissé une entaille profonde à la cuisse. De plus, il avait un énorme hématome au flanc qui le faisait aussi souffrir.

Hermione reposait inerte devant lui. Elle respirait à peine. Remus se sentait responsable. Si seulement il ne l'avait pas laissée seule dans un corridor peu fréquenté… Il se sentait comme un moins que rien pour avoir agi de cette façon. En même temps, il savait que la sorcière avait un secret.

«Que caches-tu?» Murmura-t-il.

Il entendit quelqu'un qui approchait silencieusement. Son cœur fit un bon lorsqu'il reconnut son odeur…

%%%

«Severus» Salua Remus de façon monotone sans se retourner.

Étonné le sorcier s'arrêta momentanément avant de continuer son chemin. Il s'assura de garder une distance sécuritaire avec Lupin. Severus prit place sur une chaise du côté opposé du lit d'Hermione afin de faire face au jeune homme.

\- «J'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention de me sauter à la gorge.»

\- «Non… Je…» Remus était mal à l'aise.

\- «Comment va ta jambe?» Demanda Severus moqueur.

\- «Pas guérie… Hmm… Je m'excuse…»

\- «J'ai l'impression que tu t'excuse souvent» Répondit le sorcier d'un ton dur. Remus ne put s'empêcher de repenser à l'incident de la cabane hurlante. «Gardes tes excuses pour Hermione…» Reprit le serpentard.

Les jeunes hommes restèrent longtemps silencieux. Severus observait la lame qui avait blessé Hermione lorsqu'il rompit le silence :

\- «Comment as-tu su que c'était moi?»

\- «Ta façon de marcher…» Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux châtains. «Tu es plutôt silencieux lorsque tu te déplace puisque ton pas est léger. J'ai aussi reconnu ton parfum... Tu as une odeur de potions et de livres anciens. Un peu comme Slughorn, mais avec un peu plus de Whiskey-pur-feu…»

\- «C'est comme ça que tu identifies les ingrédients en cours de potions…»

\- «Exactement, mes sens sont plus sensibles que les tiens. C'est probablement le seul avantage de ma condition.» Remus eut un sourire triste.

C'est alors que Severus eut une idée. Ses idées se bousculaient dans son esprit vif de nature.

\- «Remus! C'est ça la solution!»

\- «Hein?» Remus était perplexe.

\- «Tu vas nous aider!»

\- «Aider à faire quoi?»

\- «J'ai tenté de guérir Hermione avec une potion. Ça n'a pas fonctionné. Elle pense que c'est parce que je n'ai pas identifié tous les ingrédients du poison.»

\- «Tu as parlé avec Hermione!? Ça fait des jours qu'elle est inconsciente.» Le sorcier aux cheveux châtains était étonné.

\- «C'est une longue histoire…» Il saisit la lame qui reposait dans le bassin métallique et il la tendit à Remus. «Quelle est son odeur?»

Remus figea brièvement lorsque Severus lui tendit l'arme. Méfiant, il la saisit et l'approcha de son visage avant d'inspirer profondément. L'odeur dominante et métallique du sang assaillit, tout d'abord, ses narines. Ensuite, il commença à percevoir différentes odeurs, mais il peinait à les distinguer.

\- «C'est difficile d'identifier toutes les odeurs ici. L'odeur des potions de soins et du désinfectant est trop forte.»

\- «On dirait bien que nous allons passer du temps ensemble. Je vais être obligé de te tolérer. Connais-tu un endroit tranquille où nous allons pouvoir travailler?»

\- «Certainement» Répondit Remus avec assurance. Il connaissait le château mieux que quiconque.

\- «Veux-tu bien me dire pourquoi tu fais les cent pas devant un mur?» Grommela Severus impatient. Il avait des choses beaucoup plus pressantes à faire que de regarder Remus qui tournait en rond.

\- «Laisse-moi me concentrer, c'est très important.» Remus continuait à marcher l'air concentré.

Soudainement, une porte apparut sur le mur qui était précédemment vide.

\- «Mais…?» Demanda Severus.

\- «Je te présente la salle sur demande. Suis-moi.» Remus traversa la porte suivit du Serpentard étonné.

Severus scrutait la pièce du regard. Il s'agissait d'un laboratoire de potionniste de première qualité. Il y avait de grands tableaux pour noter des formules et plusieurs postes de travail bien équipés. Il y avait divers types de chaudrons et une généreuse réserve d'ingrédients de base. Il y avait même un coin détente avec un canapé et un foyer. Il y avait une petite porte de bois au fond de la pièce. Curieux, Severus s'en approcha pour l'examiner. Elle était beaucoup plus petite que les portes normales. Il l'ouvrit pour voir où elle menait. Au bout d'un long corridor, il se retrouva derrière un mur de bois qu'il parvint à pousser facilement. Lorsque ses yeux se furent adaptés à l'éclairage de la pièce, il reconnut la réserve d'ingrédients de Slughorn. Le mur de bois était en fait une étagère qui dissimulait le passage secret qu'il avait emprunté. Ne voulant pas se faire remarquer, il retourna dans le passage secret.

À son retour, Remus s'était installé sur le tabouret de bois d'un des postes de travail. Il observait attentivement le couteau qui était dans sa main droite. Son expression était indéchiffrable.

\- «Quelle est cette pièce?» Severus prit place sur un tabouret en face de Remus.

\- «Il s'agit de la salle sur demande.»

\- «Comment fonctionne-t-elle?»

\- «Tu connais la tapisserie de Barnabas qui apprend le ballet aux trolls?» Demanda Remus.

\- «Oui, l'horreur devant laquelle tu tournais en rond.»

\- «Il faut passer trois fois devant la tapisserie en pensant à ce dont tu as besoin. Si tout a fonctionné, une porte apparait sur le mur.»

\- «Comment as-tu trouvé cette pièce?»

\- «J'avais une énorme migraine le lendemain de la pleine lune. C'était tellement douloureux que ma vision en était trouble. Je tournais en rond lorsqu'une porte est apparue.»

\- «Que contenait la pièce?» Severus demanda interrogateur.

\- «C'était une pièce sombre et silencieuse avec un lit confortable. Il y avait aussi des potions pour me soigner et du chocolat.»

Severus était curieux. Il aurait aimé continuer à questionner Remus, mais il savait qu'il devait procéder rapidement afin de sauver Hermione.

\- «As-tu identifié les ingrédients du poisons?»

\- «Oui, la plupart…» Remus était hésitant.

\- «Bon, je t'écoute» Severus parlait d'un ton impatient. Il pointa sa baguette en direction d'un des tableaux noirs afin de pouvoir noter les ingrédients qu'allait lui nommer Remus.

Remus ferma les yeux, puis inspira profondément avant de reprendre la parole :

\- «C'est complexe… Il y a des poisons classiques. L'aconit est l'ingrédient principal de la potion, mais elle contient aussi de la poudre d'asphodèle, du sceau de salomon, des feuilles de laurier-rose reconnaissables à leur parfum floral… Il y aussi beaucoup de venin d'acromentule»

Severus continuait à faire apparaitre la liste d'ingrédients sur le tableau lorsqu'il prit la parole :

\- «C'est la recette de poison de Slughorn!»

\- «Pas tout à fait… Il y a beaucoup plus de venin d'acromentule dans ce poison. Il y a d'autres ingrédients plus difficiles à reconnaitre…»

\- «Tu devrais être capable de les identifier. Ton nez est bien meilleur que le mien.»

\- «Ce n'est pas si simple…» Remus semblait mal à l'aise.

\- «Pourquoi?» Répondit Severus qui ne comprenait pas où était le problème.

\- «Pour mieux sentir, je dois m'effacer… Donner de la place au loup…» Il semblait malheureux. Severus l'observait d'un œil interrogateur. «Le loup est là même en dehors de la pleine lune. Il est en retrait, mais il est toujours là…»

\- «Tu ne veux pas le laisser prendre le contrôle?» Il essayait de comprendre le lycan.

\- «Exactement, je n'ai pas le choix à la pleine lune. Il n'est pas question que je lui donne plus de contrôle sur ma vie. Parfois, c'est difficile.»

\- «C'est ton corps. C'est toi qui mène.»

\- «As-tu déjà réellement perdu le contrôle Severus?» Remus soutenait son regard.

Severus resta silencieux. Il avait l'impression que Remus scrutait son âme. Il savait qu'il avait déjà perdu le contrôle par le passé, mais il préférait ne pas en parler. Remus interpréta son silence comme une réponse affirmative.

\- «Tu te construis une façade de froideur et de contrôle, mais on peut voir… Plutôt sentir que tu bouillonnes sous la surface… L'occlumancie a ses limites face à un public aux sens aiguisés… Même si tu crois l'inverse, on n'est pas tellement différent l'un de l'autre. On cherche tous les deux à contrôler nos vieux démons n'est-ce pas?» Remus était calme et son ton beaucoup plus confiant qu'à l'habitude.

Severus avait l'impression que le regard de Remus le transperçait. Il se sentait à découvert et il n'aimait pas cette sensation. Il avait juste avant de le stupéfixer. Remus reprit la parole :

\- «Je ne sais pas exactement quel est ton démon, mais je sais qu'il est là. Il te suit comme le mien me suit en permanence. Je sais même que tu as abusé de la potion de Sommeil-sans-rêve par le passé. Je sais aussi que tu as changé de poison… Je suis certain que le Whiskey-pur-feu à ses limites…»

Le serpentard ne se sentait pas bien. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que les gens lisent en lui de cette façon. Il avait passé les dernières années à se construire méticuleusement une façade à présenter aux gens qui l'entouraient. Il n'aimait pas la position dans laquelle Remus le mettait. Il sentait la colère et l'angoisse qu'il tentait si fort d'enfouir l'envahir. Tout son corps était tendu.

\- «Tu réagis… Je sais que ton cœur bat à tout rompre… Tu réagis puisque je t'ai retiré du contrôle et que c'est paniquant. Tu vois, c'est exactement pour cette raison que je n'aime pas donner du contrôle au loup…» Remus avait l'air triste même s'il savait qu'il avait bien expliqué sa position.

Severus ne put qu'hocher la tête. Il comprenait le point de vue de Remus, mais il savait qu'il allait devoir coopérer afin d'aider Hermione.

\- «Tu as laissé Hermione seule et elle a été attaquée. Sa seule chance de s'en sortir dépend de toi… Vas-tu l'aider oui ou non?» Severus savait que c'était un coup bas, mais il avait besoin de Remus.

\- «Oui, je vais le faire. Sois prudent lorsque je vais lui donner du contrôle.»

\- «Je sais me défendre.»

\- «J'ai remarqué. Tellement bien remarqué que j'en ai encore de la difficulté à marcher.»

Remus ferma les yeux avant d'inspirer profondément. Severus serra sa baguette afin d'être prêt à s'en servir en cas de besoin.

Lorsque Remus ouvra ses yeux, son regard était totalement différent. Ses iris étaient de couleur dorée. Sa posture était différente. Il dégageait plus de confiance et de puissance. Il porta la lame à son nez avant de la renifler avec attention.

\- «Il y a du sang de licorne, quelques gouttes du sang de Sirius… Sirius le chien… le sang d'une jeune femme et de la ciguë.»

Remus posa la lame sur la table avant de se tourner vers Severus. Il le regardait dans les yeux avec assurance inhabituelle.

\- «Remus n'est pas responsable du conflit avec Hermione. C'est ma responsabilité. Il l'aime bien, mais je sais qu'elle cache quelque chose d'important. Je ne peux pas lui faire confiance et je dois protéger Remus et sa meute.»

\- «Sa meute?» Severus questionna.

\- «Amis? Je crois que c'est le bon terme non?»

\- «Je sais ce qu'Hermione cache. Elle n'est pas dangereuse.» Il voulait rassurer le loup.

\- «Fais ce qu'il faut pour la sauver. Elle fait partie de la meute de Remus et il ne se pardonnerait pas sa mort.»

Remus cligna des yeux quelques fois. Son regard avait retrouvé sa couleur habituelle. Il avait retrouvé sa posture un peu voutée.

\- «Est-ce que ça a fonctionné?» Demanda-t-il.

\- «Oui» Répondit Severus avant de poursuivre. «Sais-tu où trouver du sang de sombral?»

%%%

Lucy feuilletait rageusement un volume sur les potions anciennes que son frère lui avait fait parvenir par hibou. C'était un bouquin imposant qui provenait de la bibliothèque de sa famille. Elle continuait à chercher un antidote pour son amie.

La tristesse des premiers jours après l'attaque commençait à laisser place à de la colère. Elle voulait trouver le responsable pour le faire payer. Elle allait s'assurer qu'il souffrirait plus qu'Hermione et ses autres victimes. Pour s'en assurer, elle révisait mentalement les notions de magie noire que sa grand-mère lui avait inculquées. Elle cherchait le maléfice le plus approprié. C'est-à-dire, le plus terrible.

Lucy n'avait pas vu Severus durant la journée. Elle se demandait où il était et ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Elle se doutait qu'il travaillait sur un antidote.

Un passage du texte attira son regard : «L'alliance entre la magie du sang et les potions en est une très puissante. La force vitale permettant d'ancrer les âmes». Elle sentait que ce passage était important sans savoir encore comment il le serait. Malheureusement, le volume n'élaborait pas plus.

Un grattement attira son attention. Elle saisit sa baguette et, hésitante, elle se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Lentement, elle tourna la poignée.

La porte s'ouvrit par elle-même sous la force du gros chien noir qui entra dans la pièce. Il bondit sur la jeune femme et il attaqua son visage avec sa langue humide.

\- «Beurk!» S'écria Lucy en essuyant son visage dégoulinant de bave avec la manche de chandail. «Couché! Sale toutou!»

Le chien se roula sur le dos afin de réclamer des gratouilles sur sa bedaine. Lucy posa un regard amusé sur lui et tenta de prendre un air faussement découragé, mais elle peinait à dissimuler son sourire. Elle se pencha afin de gratter le ventre exposé du canidé.

C'est ce moment que Sirius choisit pour reprendre sa forme originale.

\- «Hmm… Là, c'est étrange» Mentionna la sorcière qui avait toujours sa main sur l'abdomen de Sirius.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire. Puis il prit la parole :

\- «Je m'amuse à faire ça à James. Il trouve ça horriblement perturbant.»

\- «J'imagine que tu n'es pas venu jusqu'ici pour de faire gratter la bedaine?»

\- «En effet, même si c'est très plaisant.» Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Lucy sourcilla. «Je crois qu'il faut être un chien pour comprendre… J'ai besoin que tu m'accompagnes dans la forêt interdite.»

\- «Pourquoi?» Demanda la jeune femme.

\- «Snivellus» Sirius s'arrêta au regard meurtrier que lui lança la sorcière. «Parfois, tu es aussi terrifiante que lui… Bon, Severus et Remus travaillent sur une potion pour Hermione. On doit aller chercher des ingrédients qu'ils n'ont pas pu emprunter dans la réserve de Slughorn. J'ai besoin de ton aide pour trouver des racines de pollygonum, du crin de licorne et du sang de sombral.»

\- «Bref, tu as besoin de moi puisque tu es nul en botanique.» Elle avait un sourire en coin.

\- «Disons que ce n'est pas ma matière favorite… Je vais utiliser mon nez de chien pour pister les licornes et les sombrals. Tu n'auras qu'à me suivre.»

\- «Avoues que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi.» Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

Sirius ne répondit pas à l'affirmation de Lucy. À la place, il traversa l'espace qui les séparait, puis il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Lucy passa ses mains dans les cheveux du sorcier pour le tirer plus fort contre elle lorsque Sirius la repoussa doucement.

\- «Vous avez de bons arguments M. Black…» Dit Lucy essoufflée.

\- «On doit y aller. Severus a promis de tester le nouveau sort qu'il a créé sur moi si je prends trop de temps. Après ce qu'il a fait à Remus, je n'ose pas prendre le risque…»

Lucy était étonnée. Elle se demandait ce que Severus avait fait.

\- «Suis-moi!» Dit Sirius.

Il se retransforma en chien et se dirigea en courant vers la porte de la chambre. Lucy enfila des vêtements chauds et ouvrit la porte. Elle suivit le chien qui courrait joyeusement en direction de la forêt interdite.

%%%

Hermione courrait à toute vitesse à travers le château. Elle entendait des voix. Au début, elles n'étaient que des murmures, mais elles étaient de plus en plus fortes et insistantes. Elles n'arrêtaient pas de parler et c'était de plus en plus difficile à tolérer. Hermione avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Lorsqu'elle s'éloignait, les voix diminuaient brièvement avant de reprendre leur volume antérieur. Hermione n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'elles disaient.

Voulant ne plus rien entendre, elle se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie. Elle espérait que retourner dans son corps allait lui permettre de retrouver le silence.

%%%

Severus et Remus était assis sur le sofa de la salle sur demande. Ils ne pouvaient plus continuer à préparer la potion. Ils avaient besoin des ingrédients qu'ils avaient demandés à Sirius pour continuer. Ils regardaient, silencieusement, le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminé.

Remus se tendit et gémit lorsqu'il changea de position pour se verser une autre tasse de thé.

\- «Ta plaie n'est pas guérie?» Demanda Severus.

\- «Elle n'est pas du tout guérie. Elle continue à saigner même si j'applique du dictame plusieurs fois par jour. Je ne sais pas quel maléfice tu as utilisé, mais il est très efficace…»

\- «J'ai créé ce maléfice…»

Severus s'approcha de Remus. Il passa sa baguette au-dessus de la cuisse de Remus en fredonnant :

«Vulnera Sanentur… Vulnera Sanentur… Vulnera Sanentur…»

Remus se détendit lorsque la douleur disparue et qu'il sentit la plaie se refermer.

\- «Merci Severus…»

Le sorcier aux cheveux noirs hocha la tête et rangea sa baguette.

\- «La prochaine fois que tu m'attaque, je vais couper tes membres et les donner comme collation à la pieuvre géante…» Severus parla d'un ton menaçant.

\- «Tu n'as pas besoin de me parler de cette façon…Et la pieuvre est plutôt sympathique. Elle ne mange pas d'humain.»

\- «Après ce que tes amis et toi m'ont fait, je peux bien te parler de la façon qui me tente.» Rétorqua Severus.

\- «Je… Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce que Sirius et James t'ont fait subir.»

\- «Et tu n'as pas tenté de les retenir durant les six dernières années…» Severus était amer.

\- «Je ne me souviens pas plus de t'avoir vu arrêter Avery ou Mulciber lorsqu'ils s'amusent à terroriser les premières années? On fait la même chose tous les deux. On n'ose pas tenir tête à nos amis…» Remus semblait déçu.

\- «James et Sirius sont des imbéciles, mais je crois qu'on aurait pu bien s'entendre toi et moi. Tu m'as bien aidé avec la potion.»

\- «Ils se conduisent comme des idiots, mais ils ne sont pas stupides pour autant… James était seulement jaloux..»

\- «Ça c'est une bonne blague… James Potter attrapeur populaire de Gryffondor jaloux de moi… Je vais commencer à penser que tu es aussi idiots qu'eux…» Le sorcier était incrédule.

\- «Je suis sérieux.» Remus posa son regard dans celui de Severus. «Il était jaloux puisque tu étais ami avec Lily…»

Severus resta silencieux. Il réfléchissait à ce que Remus lui avait dit. Il avait hâte que Sirius revienne avec les ingrédients manquants. Il savait qu'Hermione n'allait pas tenir encore longtemps.


	24. Le retour

**Bonjour à tous!**

 **Encore merci pour tous les reviews! Merci aussi à ceux qui ont décidé de suivre/mettre aux favoris mon histoire**

 **Ce chapitre est très court, mais c'est la façon la plus logique de diviser l'histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Chapitre 24 : Le retour

Lucy et Severus prirent place de chaque côté d'Hermione sur le lit à l'infirmerie. L'infirmerie était déserte à l'approche des vacances des fêtes. Sirius, sous sa forme canine, sauta sur le lit et se blottit contre les jambes froides de la sorcière. Severus lui lança un regard courroucé.

\- «Lucy, tu devrais entraîner ton sac à puces mal élevé.»

Sirius avait dû se transformer afin de passer la barrière magique que Mme Pomfresh avait mise en place afin de limiter le nombre de visiteurs. L'infirmière n'avait pas pensé aux animaux en élaborant son enchantement. Remus n'avait pas pu ou voulu les accompagner. Ce n'était pas clair puisqu'il avait bredouillé sa réponse.

Hermione était, maintenant, si pâle et immobile qu'elle semblait dépourvue de vie. Après s'être assuré de ne pas être surveillé par l'infirmière, Severus s'approcha de la sorcière afin de verser la moitié de la potion dans sa bouche. Il frissonna au contact de la peau glaciale de la jeune femme. Le sorcier s'attendait à voir un résultat rapidement puisqu'il s'agissait d'une potion très puissante.

Retenant leur souffle, les sorciers attendirent quelques minutes en scrutant Hermione à la recherche de tout changement. Malheureusement, la jeune femme restait inerte.

\- «Merde!» Grommela rageusement Severus. Il essayait de comprendre ce qui ne fonctionnait pas.

Lucy retira difficilement la fiole des mains tendues de Severus. Elle observait son contenu en se demandant où ils avaient échoué. C'est alors qu'elle eut une idée insensée.

\- «Accio Scalpel!» Murmura la jeune femme sans utiliser sa baguette puis elle saisit l'instrument. «J'ai une idée!»

Son idée venait du livre que son frère lui avait prêté. Elle allait combattre la magie du sang par la magie du sang. Lucy allait utiliser l'essence de vie pour ancrer et ramener Hermione. Pour que cela fonctionne, elle devait choisir une personne qui était attachée à la sorcière inerte. Elle avait remarqué à quel point son cousin avait été affecté par les récents évènements. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu mettre autant d'efforts pour aider quelqu'un. Elle appréciait cette facette de la personnalité du jeune homme qui lui était inédite.

«Petrificus totalus» Pensa la sorcière sans utiliser sa baguette. Elle ne voulait pas que Severus l'empêche d'agir.

Severus figea. Rapidement, elle entailla la paume du jeune homme. Elle versa quelques gouttes du précieux liquide dans la fiole. Elle savait que Severus allait être terriblement en colère une fois libéré du sortilège, mais elle s'en moquait totalement.

Elle s'approcha de sa meilleure amie. Délicatement, elle posa ses mains sur son visage pâle. Lucy versa le restant de la potion dans sa bouche. Elle espérait de tout cœur que la potion fonctionnerait puisqu'ils n'auraient pas le temps d'en préparer une autre…

Severus était sous le choc. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. N'étant pas sur ses gardes, il s'était laissé avoir par le sort informulé. Il était en colère contre sa cousine à cause de l'attaque et de l'utilisation de son sang. Il ne fallait surtout pas prendre ce type de magie à la légère. Il ne savait pas encore quel effet aurait ce geste sur Hermione et lui.

Hermione attira son attention. Elle fronça ses sourcils en inspirant profondément comme si elle tentait de reprendre son souffle après avoir passé trop de temps sous l'eau. Progressivement, sa peau commença à reprendre des couleurs. Elle était de moins en moins blême. Severus voulait tendre sa main vers elle, mais il était toujours paralysé.

La sensation des draps sur sa peau et l'odeur de l'infirmerie lui semblaient insupportables. Une douleur sourde et profonde transperçait le bas de son dos. Elle eut l'impression que ses yeux allaient brûler lorsqu'elle les ouvrit. C'était comme si elle regardait directement le Soleil. Après un long moment, sa vision devint claire.

Lucy et Severus étaient assis de chaque côté de son lit. Patmol était couché à ses pieds. Lucy la fixait d'un regard inquiet. Étrangement, Severus était immobile comme une statue de marbre.

\- «Lucy…» Murmura péniblement Hermione à travers ses lèvres sèches.

\- «Hermione! Tu es de retour!» S'exclama la sorcière qui bondit vers l'avant afin d'enlacer son amie.

Hermione avait tellement perdu l'habitude d'être touchée qu'elle avait l'impression de se faire écraser. En même temps, elle appréciait le contact physique qui lui avait tant manqué. Severus n'avait toujours pas bougé.

\- «Severus…» Murmura Hermione sont le visage était enfouit dans les boucles noires de son amie.

\- «Il va bien. Je l'ai juste un peu pétrifié.» Répondit Lucy. Hermione lui lança un regard interrogateur. «Il est et sera en colère contre moi. Je ferais mieux de partir avant qu'il se libère.»

Hermione ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Après s'être assurée qu'Hermione allait bien, Lucy se leva et quitta l'infirmerie suivie de Patmol.

Severus retrouva sa liberté lorsque sa cousine eut passé les portes de l'infirmerie. Il tendit sa main vers celle d'Hermione. Le jeune homme aux yeux d'ébènes voulait s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas.

La peau de la sorcière était chaude sous la sienne. Il posa son index à l'intérieur du poignet de la jeune femme. Son pouls était fort et régulier. Rassuré, il se détendit.

\- «Merci Severus…» Murmura péniblement Hermione.

Une étrange sensation l'envahit. Il ne pouvait pas l'identifier, mais elle était agréable bien qu'inhabituelle. Il se demandait de quoi il s'agissait.

\- «Hermione, ça a fonctionné…» Répondit le sorcier la gorge nouée. Il n'aimait pas se sentir aussi fragile devant les autres.

Ils continuèrent à s'observer silencieusement.

\- «Mlle Williams!» S'exclama l'infirmière.

Severus était si distrait qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue arriver. Immédiatement, elle commença à lancer une série de sorts diagnostiques sur Hermione. L'infirmière le fit sortir afin de poursuivre son travail.

Mécontent d'avoir à quitter, Severus se dirigea vers la sortie. Il se demandait depuis quand il préférait rester auprès d'une sorcière au lieu de lire en solitaire… Il était si soulagé du retour d'Hermione qu'il en avait oublié sa colère.

 **Le prochain chapitre se déroulera hors de Poudlard pendant le temps des fêtes. Je vais y introduire plusieurs personnages originaux.**

 **J'ai hâte de vous présenter Tatiana D. Prince, Edward Prince et Philip Prince!**


	25. Le manoir Prince

Bonjour! Ce chapitre est plus long que le dernier. Le texte en italique est pour les mots qui ne sont pas en français.

Bonne lecture et encore merci pour vos reviews!

Chapitre 25 : Le manoir Prince

Hermione et Severus apparurent silencieusement devant les grilles qui bloquaient l'entrée à la vaste demeure de la famille Prince. La sorcière sourit en se rappelant à quel point Severus l'avait fait sursauter à une autre époque en apparaissant silencieusement. Un de ces jours, elle allait devoir tenter d'apprendre à le faire. C'était une habileté très utile en temps de guerre et cette dernière approchait même s'il était facile de l'oublier dans le cocon qu'était Poudlard.

Hermione se sentait mal. Depuis son retour, elle avait de la difficulté à tolérer le bruit, les odeurs fortes, la lumière et plusieurs autres sensations. C'était comme si elle devait se réhabituer à ressentir après avoir été coincé dans l'entre-deux mondes où elle ressentait rien. De plus, elle avait l'impression que quelque chose en elle était différent depuis son retour, mais elle n'arrivait pas à le décrire.

Severus lâcha sa main lorsqu'elle eut repris son équilibre et ils passèrent les grilles qui s'étaient ouvertes à leur approche. Le manoir était de style tudor construit en pierres grises. Il avait l'air un peu inquiétant malgré ses jardins à l'anglaise parfaitement entretenus. Hermione avait hâte d'aller se reposer. Après son congé de l'infirmerie, elle avait rencontré Dumbledore pour lui raconter ses souvenirs de l'attaque. Malheureusement, elle ne se souvenait de rien d'utile et elle avait décidé de ne pas divulguer ce qu'elle avait vécu dans l'entre-deux.

L'énorme porte de bois s'ouvra à leur arrivée et ils entrèrent dans le vaste hall d'entrée. Lucy dévala le majestueux escalier en bois massif pour enlacer Hermione. Après un long moment, elle libéra Hermione afin d'aller enlacer Severus. Encore une fois, il se tendit à son contact avant de l'enlacer. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire en les observant. L'idée de son professeur de potion enlaçant maladroitement quelqu'un était trop amusante.

Des bruits de pas sur le plancher de pierre attirèrent son attention. Un sorcier dans la cinquantaine approchait. Il était costaud et plutôt grand. Il dépassait même Severus qui mesurait plus de six pieds. Il avait les mêmes yeux gris que Lucy et ses courts cheveux étaient noirs. Le sorcier portait un costume bleu foncé et une longue cape noire. Il prit la parole d'une voix claire et profonde :

\- «Lucy, je crois que tu vas faire suffoquer Severus si tu continues…»

Lucy desserra son étreinte et se tourna pour faire face à l'homme.

\- «Hermione, je te présente mon père Edward Prince.»

\- «Bonjour M. Merci, de m'accueillir pour le temps des fêtes.»

Il serra la main d'Hermione. Il avait une poigné de main ferme, mais agréable. Il se dirigea vers Severus.

\- «Monsieur.» Dit respectueusement Severus.

\- «Bonjour Severus… Cela fait plusieurs années que nous nous ne sommes pas vus, mais tu peux tout de même m'appeler Edward. Tu es le fils de ma sœur.»

\- «Oui M…. Edward.» Répondit Severus hésitant.

\- «Mlle Williams» Edward s'approcha d'Hermione. «Lucy m'a expliqué votre… accident. Nous avons une grande réserve de potions médicinales si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit.» Hermione hocha la tête. Il observa la sorcière un instant avant de reprendre la parole. «Vous semblez fatiguée… Lucy, pourrais-tu accompagner Mlle Williams à sa chambre s'il-te-plait?»

\- «Oui, Papa… Hermione, viens avec moi.»

Hermione suivit Lucy à travers le grand manoir. Les murs des corridors étaient couverts de tableaux et de tapisseries médiévales. La qualité des boiseries étaient évidentes.

\- «Je suis certaine que tu vas adorer notre bibliothèque…» Lucy était très enthousiaste. «Pendant les vacances, tu vas rester dans l'annexe avec Severus. Ce n'est pas très grand, mais ce sont des appartements très confortables.»

Lucy ouvrit la porte et fit signe à Hermione et Severus d'entrer.

\- «Tu trouves que ce n'est pas grand?» S'amusa Hermione et Severus pouffa de rire.

Ils se trouvaient dans un très grand salon. Cette partie du manoir de style gothique semblait plus ancienne. Il y avait un énorme foyer de pierre devant lequel il y avait un sofa et plusieurs fauteuils. Le mur du fond de la pièce était couvert de bibliothèques qui débordaient de livres anciens. À l'opposé, il y avait une longue table de bois massif qui pouvait accommoder au moins une dizaine de convives. Des tapisseries colorées ajoutaient de la chaleur à la pièce. Un piano à queue en bois foncé ajoutait à l'apparence luxueuse de la pièce.

\- «C'est plus petit que le reste du manoir…» Répondit Lucy gênée.

\- «C'est plus grand que notre salle commune!» S'exclama Hermione.

\- «Bon» Reprit Lucy sérieusement. «Il y a plusieurs chambres à l'étage.»

Lucy guida Hermione jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle allait avoir durant les vacances des fêtes. C'était une grande pièce douillette. Un grand lit à baldaquin faisait face à un foyer. Elle avait sa propre salle de bain avec une grande douche et une baignoire sur pattes.

Épuisée, Hermione s'étendit sur le grand lit sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit cogner à sa porte. Elle avait mal dormi à cause de sa douleur au dos. Sa magie et plusieurs potions avaient restauré ses forces, mais sa plaie infligée par de la magie noire guérissait affreusement lentement.

\- «Entrez…» Grommela Hermione.

\- «Bon matin Miss Williams.» Répondit une voix dynamique aux accents de l'Europe de l'est.

Hermione se tourna péniblement afin d'observer son interlocutrice. Il s'agissait d'une femme âgée aux longs cheveux blonds et blancs. Elle avait les mêmes yeux gris que Lucy. La femme dégageait une impression de force malgré sa petite stature.

\- «Je suis Lady Tatianna Prince la babouchka de Lucy et de Severus… Ils sont allés au Chemin de traverse pour faire des emplettes et ils ont préféré vous laisser vous reposer. Lucy m'a demandée de jeter un coup d'œil à votre plaie. Prenez le temps de prendre une bonne douche. Je reviendrai pour soigner votre dos.»

\- «Merci Mme» Grommela Hermione toujours endormie.

\- «Moy dorogoy, appelez-moi Nana. Je vous dois le retour de mon petit-fils.»

Hermione se demandait ce que Nana voulait dire. Est-ce que ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu Severus? De plus, Severus appelait son oncle Monsieur. Par conséquent, elle avait l'impression qu'ils n'étaient pas proches. De plus, son cauchemar qu'elle avait vu se déroulait dans une demeure très pauvre. Ce n'était pas un souvenir du manoir.

Après avoir pris une longue douche chaude, Hermione s'enveloppa dans un peignoir qu'un elfe de maison lui avait tendu les yeux fermés. Il était manifestement mal à l'aise face à sa nudité. Il s'était empressé de disparaitre en même temps qu'il s'était incliné poliment. Cela avait amusé Hermione.

La sorcière âgée était plongée dans un livre lorsqu'Hermione sortit de la salle de bain. Elle fit disparaitre le volume avec un sortilège informulé. Hermione aurait aimé savoir de quoi il traitait.

\- «Miss Williams, comment avez-vous dormi?»

Hermione se demandait comment répondre. Elle arrivait à dormir, mais la douleur la réveillait souvent.

\- «Je vais vous donner quelque chose de meilleur pour la douleur. Mme Pomfresh est excellent, mais j'ai quelques recettes qu'elle ne connait pas… Pourriez-vous me montrer votre blessure pozhaluysta?»

Hermione se sentait un peu gênée de montrer son dos à la sorcière qui lui était peu familière.

\- «Je dois voir la blessure pour la soigner… Étendez-vous pozhaluysta.»

La jeune femme s'installa à plat ventre sur son lit. Elle dissimula le bas de son corps sous les couvertures avant de relever le peignoir. Elle pouvait sentir la magie de Lady Prince qui effleurait sa peau lorsqu'elle procédait à des sortilèges diagnostiques. Sa magie bien que douce au toucher semblait forte.

\- «C'est un maléfice puissant… Magie très ancienne… Cela fait longtemps…» Dit Nana concentrée.

«Longtemps?» Se demanda Hermione mentalement.

\- «Très longtemps…» Répondit la sorcière qui semblait plongée dans ses souvenirs. «Il faut arrêter la personne qui a fait ça…»

Nana termina ses diagnostiques puis elle fit apparaitre un pot d'onguent qu'elle appliqua sur sa blessure qui était encore très inflammée. La plaie irrégulière d'une dizaine de centimètres ne s'était pas encore refermée et elle saignait encore à l'occasion.

Hermione prit place à la longue table qu'elle avait aperçue à son arrivée dans l'annexe. Elle faisait face à Lady Prince. La sorcière se sentait affamée.

\- «Trixie va bientôt apporter le petit-déjeuner.» Répondit rapidement la sorcière âgée.

Hermione observa la sorcière. Il était difficile de deviner son âge.

\- «Je ne révèle jamais mon âge… Je peux vous dire que j'ai arrêté de compter à quatre-vingt ans…» Reprit la sorcière souriante.

C'est alors qu'Hermione réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas posé de question à voix haute. De plus, elle n'avait pas parlé depuis son réveil.

\- «Oui, je sais ce que vous pensez. Vous avez remarqué plus rapidement que la plupart des gens…» Nana semblait amusée par la situation.

Hermione se tendit. «Comment?» Pensa-t-elle.

\- «C'est un don… J'entends les pensées des gens autour de moi aussi clairement que vous entendez ma voix… Je n'ai pas besoin d'utiliser la légilimancie. Il faut être très habile en occlumancie pour me bloquer.» Elle prit une pause avant de reprendre. «Votre esprit est très facile à lire. Vous devriez apprendre l'occlumancie. À l'opposé, je n'entends presque plus Severus. Parfois, j'ai des impressions de ce qu'il ressent, mais je ne l'entends pas comme vous…»

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter en pensant aux informations sensibles que Lady Prince pourrait trouver dans sa tête. Elle regretta immédiatement d'y avoir pensé.

\- «Intéressant… Comment?» Demanda Nana.

\- «Un retourneur de temps» Répondit Hermione à voix haute.

Des images de la bataille de Poudlard remontèrent à la surface de sa mémoire. Elle aurait préféré ne pas les revoir. Le regard de Tatianna se durcit à la vision des images avant qu'elle reprenne la parole :

\- «Ma pauvre malyshka… La connaissance du futur est une arme formidable, mais à double tranchant…» Elle semblait pensive.

Hermione hocha la tête en tentant de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de d'écouler sur ses joues.

\- «Lord Voldemort?» Demanda la sorcière âgée. Elle semblait mécontente.

\- «Oui» Répondit Hermione.

\- «Deux guerres?» Lady Prince avait perçu cette information dans ses pensées.

\- «Exactement et la première guerre est déjà commencé.» Hermione répondit avec assurance.

\- «Ma famille?» Elle semblait inquiète pour l'avenir de ses proches.

\- «Je ne sais pas…»

Hermione ne savait pas du tout ce qui était arrivé à la famille Prince lors des deux guerres. Par contre, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas rencontré d'élève portant ce nom lorsqu'elle avait fréquenté Poudlard. Était-ce parce que Lucy et son frère n'avait pas eu d'enfant ou quelque chose de plus sinistre?

Tatianna resta silencieuse un long moment avant de reprendre la parole :

\- «Vous devez absolument apprendre l'occlumancie afin de vous protéger. Votre connaissance du futur vous met en grand danger.» Elle lui lança un regard inquiet.

Hermione examinait les innombrables rayons de la bibliothèque de la famille Prince. Elle contenait des manuscrits sur une grande variété de sujets. De la littérature classique moldue à la magie noire en passant par les potions et l'histoire. C'était littéralement le paradis pour la jeune femme. Elle avait décidé de trouver un livre à lire en attendant le retour de ses amis.

Un livre de cuir noir dans la section la plus isolée de la bibliothèque attira son attention. De ce livre ancien émanait une puissance intrigante et attirante. Hermione pouvait sentir les pulsations de cette énergie contre sa magie. Avec une imprudence inhabituelle, elle saisit le livre et une sensation de puissance la parcourut.

La sorcière prit place sur un coussin moelleux au bord de la fenêtre avant de se plonger dans le volume. Le titre «Magie martiale» était inscrit sur la page titre jaunie.

Hermione était fascinée par le contenu du manuscrit. Il traitait de sortilèges anciens pouvant être utilisés lors de duels et de combats. C'était clairement de la magie noire, mais elle ne ressentait, étrangement, aucune aversion à la lecture des terribles sortilèges. Au contraire, elle était fascinée par les possibilités qu'offraient ces sortilèges.

La jeune femme sursauta lorsque Severus prit la parole si près de son oreille qu'elle sentit son souffle sur la peau fine de son cou. Ce qui fit frissonner la sorcière.

\- «Que lis-tu?» Le jeune homme était clairement amusé par sa réaction. Il observa le livre attentivement.

Hermione, gênée, resta silencieuse. Le Severus de cette époque aimait autant s'amuser à surprendre les gens que celui qu'elle avait connu. Il se déplaçait tellement silencieusement qu'il lui était facile de s'approcher des gens sans se faire remarquer. Severus reprit la parole :

\- «Magie martiale… Excellent choix, mais ce n'est pas le meilleur choix de lecture pour quelqu'un qui commence à s'intéresser la magie noire…»

Hermione rougit. Ce qui lui rappela comment elle s'était sentie lors des cours de potions. Le jeune homme amusé brisa le silence :

\- «Accio Dark Arts» Un livre moins ancien se posa dans les mains du sorcier. Il le tendit à Hermione. «Ce livre explique ce qu'il faut savoir avant de se lancer dans ce type de magie. C'est un ouvrage sur les fondement de cet art.»

\- «J'étais curieuse…» Balbutia Hermione.

\- «Depuis quand est-ce que Mlle Gryfondor s'intéresse à la magie noire?» Il s'amusait.

\- «Je… Je ne sais pas… Ce livre m'a attirée… Je ressentais de l'énergie qui m'intriguait.»

\- «C'est particulier.» Severus s'arrêta pour réfléchir.

\- «Quoi?» Demanda la jeune femme inquiète.

\- «Habituellement, il faut être intéressé… Ou plutôt, il faut avoir une part de ténèbres en soi pour ressentir cette énergie.»

Hermione ne savait pas quoi penser. Que voulait-il dire par «ténèbres»? Severus qui perçut l'inquiétude de la sorcière changea de sujet :

\- «Nana veut que je commence à t'enseigner l'occlumancie.» Hermione pouffa de rires. «En quoi est-ce drôle?»

\- «À mon époque, tu avais tenté d'enseigner l'occlumancie à un ami…»

\- «Et?» Demanda le jeune homme qui ne comprenait pas en quoi la situation était drôle.

\- «Ce fut en désastre» La sorcière se souvenait à quel point Harry n'avait pas été un bon élève.

\- «Ton ami devait être un imbécile.» Répondit Severus confiant. Hermione éclata de rire à nouveau. «Quoi?» Demanda le jeune homme qui commençait à perdre patiente.

\- «C'est exactement ce qui tu aurais dit à mon époque.» La jeune femme trouvait la situation amusante.

\- «Tu ne tentes pas de défendre ton ami?» Il avait un sourire malicieux.

Hermione trouvait étrange de voir Severus avec un sourire. Il reprit la parole :

\- «On doit commencer ton entrainement maintenant puisque tu dois être prête pour le bal de noël. Espérons que tu es moins stupide que ton ami…»

Hermione commençait à voir mal à la tête et à se sentir nauséeuse. Durant la dernière heure, Severus avait envahi avec facilité son esprit. Elle n'arrivait pas à le bloquer malgré ses efforts. À chacun de ses échecs, elle pouvait ressentir la présence écrasante du jeune homme dans sa tête. Pourtant, il pouvait être plus doux lorsqu'elle lui montrait des souvenirs.

Parfois, certains de ses souvenirs remontaient à la surface lorsque Severus les fouillait. Certains des souvenirs étaient plutôt embarrassants…

\- «Il va falloir faire mieux! Tu me bloques de moins en moins.» Dit Severus d'un ton très sérieux. Il était assis face à Hermione de l'autre côté de la table de la bibliothèque. Il la fixait de ses yeux noirs.

\- «J'ai besoin d'une pause.» Répondit Hermione.

\- «Ça parait» Il avait un ton semblable à celui qu'il avait utilisé pour tourmenter les étudiants à l'époque d'Hermione.

La sorcière commençait à se fâcher. Elle avait blâmé Harry lorsqu'il avait échoué lors des leçons d'occlumancie de Rogue, mais elle commençait réaliser que c'était plus difficile qu'elle le croyait.

Pour se détendre, elle se leva pour marcher un peu dans la bibliothèque. Elle en profita pour observer les titres des nombreux volumes. Elle remarqua rapidement que beaucoup d'entre eux était dans une langue qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lire. Les caractères ne lui étaient pas familiers.

\- «Est-ce que c'est du russe?» Demanda la sorcière.

\- «Oui» Répondit Severus en s'approchant d'elle. «Ces livres sur la magie noire sont tous à Nana.»

\- «Elle en a beaucoup…»

\- «Nana est... Comment dire… Une experte sur cet art… Elle vient de Russie et elle a été éduquée à Durmstrang.»

\- «La magie noire y fait partie du cursus régulier.» Répondit la sorcière.

\- «Exactement... Elle a continué ses recherches même après ses études. La plupart des livres de cette bibliothèque lui appartiennent. C'est à cause de ses aptitudes qu'elle a quitté la Russie.»

\- «Comment?» Questionna Hermione curieuse.

\- «Ce n'est pas à moi te raconter cette histoire…» Répondit le jeune homme.

\- «Aller… S'il-te-plait…»

\- «Je peux demander à Nana de te la raconter si tu réussis à me bloquer.» Severus lui fit un clin d'œil.

Hermione se concentra pour protéger son esprit au moment où le sorcier lança une attaque surprise silencieuse. Il ne lui faisait pas face. Son attaque était moins forte puisqu'il ne pouvait pas la regarder dans les yeux. La sorcière réussit tant bien que mal à bloquer l'invasion. Sa tête tournait lorsque Severus s'arrêta et prit la parole :

\- «Bien, il fallait seulement trouver la bonne motivation…» Il souriait pour la première fois depuis le début de la leçon d'occlumancie.

Étourdie, Hermione perdit l'équilibre. Le sorcier passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir.

\- «Ça va… pas besoin…» Bredouilla la sorcière.

\- «Tu tiens à peine debout… Tu as besoin de te reposer. Je vais te raccompagner.»

Silencieusement, ils marchèrent côte à côte en direction de l'annexe. Hermione était étonnée de la douceur de la main de Severus contre sa taille.

Je m'excuse si jamais il y a des erreurs dans les portions de texte en russe. Je ne connais pas du tout cette langue.

Pour la création/description du manoir, je me suis inspirée de Cotehele house. C'est un endroit absolument magnifique. Je vous encourage à aller voir des images: .


	26. La famille

Chapitre 26 : La famille

Hésitant, Severus inspira profondément avant de frapper à la porte.

«Entrez» Répondit la voix assurée d'Edward Prince.

Nerveux, le jeune sorcier poussa la porte et se dirigea vers son interlocuteur. Le Bureau de M. Prince était une grande pièce accueillante. Les quelques murs qui n'étaient pas dissimulés par des bibliothèques étaient recouverts de tapisseries antiques colorées.

Severus prit place sur le fauteuil qui faisait face à celui de son oncle. Les deux sorciers étaient séparés par un bureau en bois richement sculpté qui était enfoui sous une pile de parchemins.

\- «Lucy m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé depuis la rentrée…» Il prit une pause pour prendre une gorgée de whiskey. «Elle parle beaucoup de toi… Elle est heureuse de t'avoir retrouvé.» Il semblait mal à l'aise.

\- «Vous semblez surpris qu'elle puisse m'apprécier?!» Demanda Severus d'un ton qui laissait transparaitre de la colère. Il avait interpréter le commentaire de son oncle comme une critique.

\- «Severus, je ne suis pas étonné qu'elle soit heureuse que tu fasses partie de sa vie. Je suis étonné que tu sois revenu.»

Severus resta silencieux. Edward reprit la parole :

\- «Tu as refusé de venir ici après la mort d'Eileen. Ensuite, tu as brisé le cœur de Lucy en t'associant avec Avery et Mulciber.» Il lui lança un regard grave.

\- «Après la mort de mère, j'avais des choses à régler… Je n'ai aucune excuse pour mon comportement envers Lucy.» Severus prit une pause. Il détestait reconnaitre son erreur. «Elle s'est très bien chargée de me le faire savoir…»

\- «Nous sommes tous heureux de ton retour parmi nous…» Edward planta ses yeux gris dans les iris onyx du jeune sorcier. Severus aurait aimé pouvoir se dissimuler derrière ses cheveux, mais c'était impossible puisqu'il avait pris l'habitude de les attacher. «Par contre, saches que si jamais tu brises à nouveau le cœur de Lucy, je vais m'assurer que ce sera la dernière chose que tu pourras briser. Suis-je clair?»

\- «Oui, Monsieur» Répondit Severus qui tentait d'avoir l'air confiant malgré la menace.

\- «Appelle-moi Edward.» Le sorcier lui sourit. Son ton de voix était devenu chaleureux et léger. «Bien, je dois te laisser. Il me reste quelques préparatifs à finaliser pour le bal de ce soir. J'espère que tu y seras présent.»

Severus acquiesça et se dirigea vers la sortie. Edward l'interrompit alors qu'il avait posé sa main sur la poignée de la porte du bureau.

\- «Severus, j'ai une dernière question… Où est ton père?»

\- «J'ai géré le problème.» Répondit Severus avec une impression indéchiffrable.

\- «Parfait…»

Hermione était assise devant le grand miroir de sa chambre. Elle avait rouspété lorsque Tatianna lui avait demandé de cesser de lire afin de se préparer pour le bal. Hermione aurait préférée continuer la lecture de Dark Arts. Elle trouvait le concept d'intention fascinant.

Hermione avait découvert, pour son plus grand malheur, que Nana aimait encore plus les préparatifs pour un bal que Lucy. La jeune femme avait l'impression ça faisait des heures que Tatianna coiffait ses cheveux avec minutie afin de les rassembler dans un élégant chignon.

\- «Severus m'a avisée de vos progrès en occlumancie.» La voix de la sorcière âgée brisa le silence.

\- «Il trouve que je progresse?» Demanda Hermione étonnée. «C'est étonnant. Il passe son temps à dire que j'apprends moins vite qu'un troll.»

\- «Étrange…» Elle sourit. «Il était très satisfait de vos progrès ce matin. Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'il dit. Il travaille fort pour garder les gens à distance.»

\- «Est-ce qu'il a toujours été comme ça?» Hermione se mordit les lèvres. Sa curiosité avait été trop forte.

\- «Non… Pendant un certain temps, il avait resté ici avec Eileen. Il a changé après qu'ils soient retournés avec son père.» Elle resta silencieuse un instant avant de changer de sujet. «Vos progrès en occlumancie sont excellents, mais ce n'est pas encore suffisant pour faire face à des légilimens bien entraînés. Il y en aura plusieurs au bal ce soir.»

Hermione sentit son stress augmenter. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de divulguer ses secrets. Tatianna sortit une fiole de verre de sa poche et elle lui tendit.

\- «Je vous ai préparé cette potion de protection. Elle va bloquer l'accès à votre esprit pendant environ deux jours. Les gens penseront que vous êtes une occlumens de talent.»

\- «Merci» Répondit Hermione en avalant le liquide amer.

\- «Khorosho… Severus m'a demandée de te raconter pourquoi j'ai quitté la Russie.»

\- «Il m'a dit que…» Hermione se sentait gênée par sa curiosité.

\- «Ne vous inquiétez pas» Coupa la sorcière. «Ce n'est pas un secret. C'est même une histoire intéressante»

Tatianna prince qui était debout derrière Hermione utilisa le miroir pour la fixer du regard avant de reprendre la parole.

«J'avais à peu près votre âge à cette époque. J'ai déjà été jeune vous savez?» Elle lui lança un magnifique sourire. «Ma famille et moi habitions à St-Petersbourg. C'était quelques années avant la mort du Tsar et de sa famille. La ville était magnifique. La communauté magique y était très active. C'est là-bas que j'ai vu les bals les plus extravagants… Même les Malefoy ne peuvent pas rivaliser avec cette richesse et cette élégance…» Elle prit une pause comme pour ressasser ses souvenirs.

«C'était… Formidable. J'avais terminé mes études à Durmstrang depuis peu et je poursuivais mes études de la magie noire avec mon père. Il était un spécialiste de cet art… Un jour, mon père et mon frère aîné étaient à Moscou pour le travail. Grindelwald…» Elle avait dit ce prénom avec dégoût. «Il se présenta chez moi pour recruter des partisans. Ça faisait déjà plusieurs années qu'il recrutait en Russie… Il voulait prendre mon petit-frère et il n'acceptait pas de refus…

Mon frère était trop jeune et ma mère trop douce pour résister. Je devais faire ce qui était nécessaire pour protéger ma famille. Alors, puisque j'étais une jeune femme bien éduquée, je l'invitai à prendre le thé. Ce qu'il a accepta. Après tout, ce n'était pas facile de refuser un bon thé chaud en plein hiver…

Je lui servi un thé un peu particulier…» Elle avait un sourire carnassier. «Après quelques minutes, Grindelwald se retrouva éveillé, mais complètement paralysé et incapable d'utiliser la magie. Mon frère et ma mère paniquèrent. Je voulais le tuer, mais ma pauvre mère refusait. Avec du recul, j'aurais dû le tuer…» Tatianna prit une pause pour fixer quelques mèches au chignon.

«Qu'avez-vous fait?» Demanda Hermione.

«Je lui expliquai que mon frère n'allait pas le suivre et ce que j'avais l'intention de lui faire si jamais il était assez stupide pour revenir… Pour qu'il comprenne le sérieux de mon avertissement, je lui lancai un sort cuisant à son podguznik» Elle pointa son derrière avec un sourire amusé. «Je suis certaine qu'il n'a pas pu s'asseoir pendant quelques semaines…» Elle eut un fou rire.

Hermione avait du mal à imaginer comment la sorcière avait pu ainsi humilier Grindelwald.

«Afin de m'assurer qu'il avait bien compris mon message, Sergei et moi le déposâmes dans la Neva.»

«La Neva?» Demanda Hermione.

«Le fleuve qui traverse St-Petersbourg. Il faisait si froid que nous dûmes briser la glace…»

«Que s'est-il passé ensuite?»

«Père revint de Moscou. Il était livide lorsque je lui eus raconté ce que j'avais fait. Par contre, il était fier que j'eus protégé Sergei. Père m'interdit de sortir de la maison. Il était terrifié à l'idée que Grindelwald tenta de se venger…» Son sourire avait disparu. «Quelques semaines plus tard, Mykew Gregorovitch…»

«Le fabriquant de baguettes?»

«Oui, il envoya un hibou à mon père. Il voulait nos avertir qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave. La lettre n'était pas claire, mais elle disait que Gellert était devenu imbattable.» Hermione pensa tout de suite à la baguette de sureau. Grindelwald l'avait prise à Gregorovitch à ce moment-là. «Hermione, à quoi pensez-vous? Je ne vous entends plus à cause de la potion.»

«Je pense au duel entre Grindelwald et Dumbledore.» Mentit Hermione. «Qu'avez-vous fait?»

«Mon père a envoya mon frère et moi à Londres. Il savait que Grindelwald évitait l'Angleterre. Mon père connaissait bien Albus puisqu'il s'intéressait à la transfiguration...

Mon père était ami avec la famille Prince à cause de leur expertise en potions. Ils acceptèrent, généreusement, d'accueillir mon frère et moi à notre arrivée.

«C'est comme ça que vous avez rencontré votre mari?»

«Oui, j'ai rencontré Elias à un bal qui avait été organisé pour mon Sergei et moi…» Elle prit une pause pour repenser à cette soirée. «Elias était magnifique… J'ai eu le coup de foudre au premier regard.» Elle sourit. «Il a été bon avec moi. Contrairement à beaucoup d'hommes de l'époque, il m'a laissé la liberté de continuer à étudier tout ce qui m'intéressait. Nous avons élaboré des potions ensemble… J'étais son égale. Elias est décédé depuis plus de dix ans, mais il me manque encore à tous les jours…» Nana semblait très triste.

\- «Je suis désolée.» Hermione se sentait touchée par la peine de la femme.

\- «Merci, mais on ne peut rien contre la mort… Mon père et ma mère sont morts en combattant Grindelwald…»

\- «C'est terrible…»

\- «C'est la terrible réalité de la guerre. Vous le savez autant que moi.»

Hermione hocha la tête silencieusement.

\- «Voilà comment j'ai humilié un des sorciers le plus terrible de l'histoire.» Elle s'efforça de sourire.

\- «Merci de m'avoir raconté votre histoire.»

\- «Ce n'est rien. En plus, il est important de rappeler aux jeunes que j'ai déjà été comme eux… Bon…» Elle lança un regard approbateur à Hermione. «Ce chignon est parfait. Il va être parfait avec la robe que je vais vous prêter. Lucy va venir t'aider à te maquiller.»

Hermione soupira bruyamment. Elle n'était pas très patiente avec tous ces rituels.

Merci à tous!


	27. La veille de Noël

**Bonjour! Je tiens à vous remercier pour les commentaires et les abonnements. C'est très apprécié et motivant. Je vous ai fait attendre longtemps pour ce chapitre. Je m'en excuse. Il est un peu plus long que le précédant. Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 27 : La veille de noël

Severus se tenait en retrait dans la grande salle de bal de la demeure de sa famille. C'était encore étrange de parler de sa famille. Il n'avait pas eu une vraie famille même s'il avait passé du temps avec les Prince lorsqu'il avait été enfant.

Severus profitait de sa position pour observer les nombreux invités. Il y avait des membres de la haute société, des artistes et des érudits. Étrangement, le sorcier ressentait une fébrilité inhabituelle. C'était comme si cette émotion ne lui appartenait pas. Il se demandait si c'était une conséquence de sa discussion avec son oncle. D'ordinaire, les bals l'ennuyaient terriblement.

Il salua poliment Abraxas et Lucius Malfoy avant de se servir un autre verre. Il allait en avoir besoin pour tolérer cet évènement. Severus aurait préféré passer sa soirée près du feu à étudier des volumes de la vaste collection de Nana.

C'est alors qu'il aperçut Hermione.

«La soirée serait peut-être moins ennuyeuse.» Pensa le sorcier élégamment vécu. Il avait remis les habits qu'il avait portés à la Samain.

Hermione, fébrile, se déplaçait précautionneusement. Elle craignait d'endommager la robe que Nana lui avait prêtée. C'était une authentique robe victorienne. Son tissu de qualité était d'une magnifique couleur entre le bleu et le vert. Le corsage était simple malgré ses broderies détaillées. Les manches en dentelle laissaient entrevoir sa peau laiteuse. Le bas de la robe était plus bouffant et certaines de ses sections étaient plus vertes et d'autres plus bleutées. Quelques broderies ornaient le tissu satiné. Hermione était contrainte de porter de longs gants puisque les demi-manches n'étaient pas suffisamment longues pour dissimuler la marque que Bellatrix avait gravée dans sa chair. Pour que la robe lui fasse, Nana l'avait aidée à lacer un corset. Par conséquent, la jeune femme ne pouvait pas se pencher, mais sa posture était parfaite. Heureusement, la potion antidouleur était suffisamment efficace pour dissimuler la douleur lancinante que la pression du corset contre son dos aurait dû causer.

Elle se dirigea vers Lucy qui accueillait des convives. La sorcière portait une robe sirène de couleur pourpre.

\- «Hermione! Tu es magnifique! Nana a bien choisi ta robe.»

\- «Merci, je l'adore même si j'ai du mal à respirer…»

\- «Il faut souffrir pour être belle… Viens, je vais te présenter à nos invités.»

Hermione rencontra de nombreux sorciers. Elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas réussir à se souvenir de tous leurs noms. Il y en avait trop et elle commençait à se perdre dans ses pensées au lieu de porter attention. Une voix pompeuse et familière la fit sursauter :

\- «Mlle Prince, quel plaisir! Comment allez-vous?»

Hermione faisait face à Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy. Tous deux paraissaient beaucoup plus jeunes qu'avant la guerre. Narcissa, souriante, semblait même heureuse.

\- «Bonsoir Mlle?» Lucius ne connaissait pas son nom. Hermione était trop étonnée pour se présenter.

\- «Williams»

\- «Mlle Williams, je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà rencontré.»

\- «En effet, c'est notre première rencontre M.» Mentit Hermione. «Mes parents et moi avons passé beaucoup de temps à l'étranger durant les dernières années.»

Hermione se demandait s'il était déjà un mangemort. De plus, elle espérait qu'il n'allait pas lui poser des questions sur sa famille.

\- «Lucius, comment vas-tu?» Le père de Lucy s'approcha du sorcier aux cheveux d'un blond presque blancs.

La jeune femme profita de l'arrivée d'Edward Prince pour s'éclipser. Elle se dirigea vers le bar.

Le repas était terminé et les musiciens avaient commencé à jouer près de la piste de danse. Hermione observait les danseurs. Edward et Nana valsaient avec tellement de grâce que les autres danseurs semblaient très maladroits.

L'arrivée de Sirius interrompit sa contemplation. Le jeune homme s'inclina et lui lança son sourire le plus dévastateur. Hermione n'avait pas de difficulté à comprendre pourquoi les sorcières le trouvaient irrésistibles et d'où venait sa réputation de tombeur.

\- «M'accorderiez-vous cette danse?»

\- «Avec plaisir!» Répondit la sorcière qui ne pouvait pas réprimer son sourire.

Ils s'élancèrent sur la piste de danse. Sirius était un bien meilleur danseur que Ron et Harry. Il la guidait avec aisance et il ne lui écrasait pas les orteils contrairement à Ron. La voix de Sirius l'empêcha de poursuivre sa réflexion :

\- «Il faut que je te parle.»

\- «Je t'écoute.»

\- «Tu sais… J'habite avec James depuis quelques temps. Mes parents… Comment dire…. Je ne partage pas leur point de vue sur beaucoup de choses. Ils m'ont renié.»

\- «Je sais.»

Sirius lança un regard curieux à Hermione.

\- «Un jour, tu vas devoir m'expliquer comment tu sais certaines choses. Tu m'as reconnu sous forme de chien. Tu sais pour Remus.»

\- «Un jour…» Répondit la jeune femme.

\- «J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Ma ¨chère¨ mère m'a écrit pour me demander d'être présent pour les festivités du nouvel an. Selon elle, ce serait important pour Regulus. Je vais y aller pour mon frère.»

\- «Tu as un mauvais pressentiment?»

\- «Mes parents ont coupé les ponts avec moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui les motive à me contacter.»

Hermione pensa tout de suite à Regulus. Elle savait qu'il allait mourir dans quelques années en défiant Lord Voldemort. Les deux frères ne se parlant pas du tout à Poudlard, elle se demandait pourquoi la présence de Sirius allait être importante.

\- «Que vas-tu faire?» Demanda Hermione inquiète. Elle ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer.

\- «Je vais y aller pour Regie.»

\- «Sois prudent.»

\- «Je le serai. Lucy est au courant. Je vous écrirai.» Il tentait d'être rassurant.

La valse se termina. Sirius souhaita un joyeux noël à Hermione avant d'aller rejoindre Lucy. Elle était un peu plus essoufflée que d'habitude à cause du corset. Elle se dirigeait vers le bar pour aller se chercher un rafraichissement lorsqu'un homme bloqua son chemin. Il prit la parole avec un accent qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui de Tatianna. Par contre, le sien était un peu plus prononcé malgré son excellente maitrise de la langue anglaise.

\- «Miss Williams» Il baisa délicatement la main gantée de la sorcière. «Nana m'a parlé de vous. M'accorderiez-vous cette danse?» Il s'inclina avec élégance.

\- «Oui» Elle voulait danser et il était difficile de refuser une demande si polie.

Ils allèrent rejoindre les autres danseurs. L'homme devait avoir environ une trentaine d'années. Il était vraiment plus grand qu'Hermione et il avait une constitution robuste. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et ses yeux d'un gris très pâle. Ses robes de sorcier étaient coupées à la perfection et il était rasé de près. Il avait quelque chose de familier, mais elle ne savait pas quoi exactement.

\- «D'où êtes-vous M.?»

\- «Je viens de Russie.»

\- «Vous devez être de la famille de Nana?»

\- «Oui Miss, je suis son petit-neveu. Elle m'a demandé de lui rendre visite. Vous savez, on ne peut rien refuser à Nana.» Il eut un sourire amusé.

\- «En effet» Répondit Hermione qui ne put s'empêcher de repenser à comment elle avait traité Grindelwald. «Elle peut être intimidante.»

Le jeune homme pouffa de rire.

\- «Travaillez-vous avec Nana et M. Prince?»

\- «Non… C'est compliqué. On pourrait me considérer comme un apprenti. J'accompagne un sorcier très puissant.» Il prit une pause. «Que voulez-vous faire après vos études?»

\- «Je ne sais pas encore. J'hésite entre médicomage, apprentie en sortilèges….»

Hermione sentit la main de son cavalier se tendre dans son dos. Il se figea et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- «Votre blessure, c'est une forme de magie très particulière.» Il semblait réfléchir.

\- «Comment?» Demanda Hermione curieuse.

\- «C'est de la magie très ancienne et rare… Je peux la sentir. Quelqu'un voulait utiliser votre énergie ou plutôt votre âme.» Hermione frissonna. C'était de la magie très inquiétante. «Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter.» S'inquiéta le sorcier.

\- «Il n'y a pas de problème M.?»

\- «Excusez-moi à nouveau. Je ne me suis pas présenté plus tôt. Je suis Antonin Dolohov.»

Hermione s'arrêta si brusquement qu'elle trébucha. Antonin la rattrapa afin d'éviter qu'elle ne tombe. Il posa sa main sur le sternum de la sorcière pour la retenir.

\- «Est-ce que ça va?»

\- «Oui, j'ai trébuché.» Mentit Hermione.

Antonin allait retirer sa main lorsqu'il arrêta son geste. Il lui lança un regard curieux.

\- «Cette cicatrice est aussi très particulière.»

\- «Comment le savez-vous?»

\- «La magie laisse toujours des traces Miss. On peut identifier le type de magie ou de rituel, la personne qui l'a fait.» Il observa attentivement la sorcière. «Ma chère, vous ne semblez pas bien.»

Hermione avait l'impression qu'elle allait tomber. Elle était tachycarde et son impression de suffoquer était exacerbée par les baleines rigides de son corset. Sa tête commençait à tourner.

Severus se leva brusquement. Il se sentait très stressé, mais il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il balaya la salle de bal à la recherche de la source de son malaise. C'est alors, qu'il aperçut Hermione qui trébucha et Antonin qui la rattrapa. Il se dirigea rapidement vers eux sans se soucier des gens qu'il bouscula en traversant la salle de bal. Severus se concentra pour paraitre calme lorsqu'il prit la parole.

\- «Antonin, je vais raccompagner Mlle Williams à ses appartements. Visiblement, elle n'aurait pas dû mélanger de l'alcool avec la potion antidouleur.»

Il souleva doucement la sorcière et il la serra contre son torse. Soucieux de ne pas trop attirer l'attention, il se dirigea rapidement vers l'annexe. Hermione était inconsciente, mais sa respiration était régulière. Il la déposa doucement sur le canapé du salon qu'ils partageaient. Il retira sa cape et il la posa sur la jeune femme. Il hésitait à utiliser une potion ou la magie pour la réveiller. Craignant une interaction avec l'alcool et l'antidouleur, il se résigna à attendre qu'elle retrouve ses esprits.

Hermione se sentait confortable malgré la désorientation qu'elle ressentait à cause du contraste qu'il y avait entre le silence actuel et le brouhaha de la salle de bal. Elle sentait la chaleur du feu et la douceur de la cape sur sa peau. L'odeur du tissu lui était familière et rassurante.

\- «Bon retour Belle au bois dormant…» Hermione reconnut la voix qui l'avait tant tourmentée en classe même si elle était plus douce et un peu moqueuse.

La jeune femme ouvrit ses yeux.

\- «Severus!» Le jeune homme prenait place dans un fauteuil près du canapé.

\- «C'est encore mon nom.» Son ton était encore plus moqueur.

\- «Belle au bois dormant?» Demanda Hermione.

\- «J'ai passé une partie de ma soirée à te regarder dormir en attendant que tu daignes à te réveiller.»

\- «Est-ce que tu m'as embrassée?» Répondit Hermione qui se souvenait très bien du conte.

\- «Non» Il eut un fou rire. «Tu t'es réveillée sans ¨aide¨» Il semblait à la fois amusé et découragé par sa question.

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme reprenne la parole :

\- «Comment vas-tu?» Il semblait sincèrement inquiet.

\- «Ça va…» La sorcière tenta de se lever pour prouver qu'elle allait bien.

\- «Hey! Doucement, je ne veux pas te retrouver au sol.» Il la repoussa doucement pour l'empêcher de se lever puis il prit place à côté d'elle.

Hermione se redressa pour s'asseoir et elle se fit apparaitre un verre dans ses mains.

\- «C'est une bonne idée de boire de l'eau.»¸

\- «Qui dit que c'est de l'eau?» Demanda Hermione avec un sourire malicieux.

\- «Hermione… Vraiment? Tu vas mélanger de l'alcool avec la potion antidouleur?» Il semblait découragé.

\- «Le verre est dans ma main. As-tu besoin de me poser la question?»

\- «Ce n'était pas une question. Tu vas le regretter demain matin…» Severus était très sérieux.

\- «Tu parles avec expérience?» Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

\- «Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Antonin est un mauvais danseur?» Demanda le sorcier qui tentait s'alléger l'atmosphère. Il se servit un verre de whiskey.

\- «Ce n'est pas drôle. Je suis étonnée de le revoir.» Elle avala une grosse gorgée de sa boisson. Elle cherchait du réconfort dans la sensation de chaleur qu'elle créait.

\- «Tu le connais déjà?» Demanda Severus.

\- «Malheureusement oui…»

Severus avait l'impression que la conversation allait être difficile. Il ne comprenait pas comment Hermione et Antonin pouvaient déjà se connaitre. Le sorcier était un spécialiste des sortilèges et des malédictions. Il avait aussi remporté des compétitions de duels. Selon certaines rumeurs, il recrutait des mangemorts à l'est de l'Europe.

\- «Tu es allée en Russie?» Demanda Severus.

\- «Non, à mon époque, il vivait en Angleterre. Il était un des mangemorts le plus impitoyable…» Sa voix se brisait. «Il a torturé et tué beaucoup de gens… Il a tué plusieurs de mes amis juste avant que j'arrive à ton époque.» Elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à Tonks et Remus. «Ça m'a pris un peu de temps pour le reconnaitre. Il est beaucoup plus jeune et il n'a pas encore été usé par un emprisonnement à Azkaban.»

\- «Il serait déjà un mangemort selon certaines rumeurs.»

\- «Il a perçu ma blessure.» Elle pointa son dos. «Il a reconnu le type de magie utilisée.

\- «Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?» Demanda Severus visiblement curieux.

\- «Que quelqu'un voulait utiliser mon âme.»

\- «Est-ce qu'il a dit autre chose?» Severus voulait plus d'informations.

\- «Non, il s'est présenté. J'étais trop choquée pour continuer à le questionner. J'étais tellement déconcertée que j'ai trébuché…» Hermione s'enroula défensivement dans la cape que lui avait prêtée Severus.

\- «Ce n'est pas tout… Tu avais l'air terrifiée lorsqu'Antonin t'a rattrapée.» Le sorcier voulait comprendre.

\- «J'ai peur qu'il se doute que je ne suis pas réellement de cette époque.» Le verre tremblait dans la main de la jeune femme.

Severus se sentait étrangement nerveux. Il avait l'impression de refléter l'état émotionnelle d'Hermione. Il posa sa main sur la sienne pour lui éviter de renverser son verre. Il reprit la parole d'une voix plus douce que d'habitude :

\- «Comment pourrait-il le savoir? Il ne te connait pas encore.»

\- «En me rattrapant, une de ses mains s'est retrouvée près de mon sternum.» Hermione frissonna en repensant à ce moment. «Il a réussi à sentir que j'ai une cicatrice au thorax. Il a reconnu la magie noire utilisée.»

Hermione pouvait encore l'entendre lui dire que la magie laissait toujours des traces. Elle revint dans le moment présent lorsque le sorcier aux cheveux noirs lui posa une question :

\- «En quoi est-ce que c'est grave?»

La jeune femme leva son regard pour fixer Severus. Elle se servit un autre verre avant de répondre :

\- «C'est lui qui m'a marquée…»

\- «Comment?» Il regretta immédiatement d'avoir laissé sa curiosité s'exprimer.

\- «À mon époque, il nous avait tendu une embuscade au Ministère de la magie. J'ai failli mourir. Il m'a lancé un maléfice que lui seul utilise. Il va se douter que quelque chose cloche…»

\- «On en parlera à Nana demain matin. Elle sera quoi faire.»

\- «Mais…» Hermione protesta. Elle ne voulait pas rester à rien faire.

\- «Que veux-tu faire de plus pour le moment? À moins d'assassiner Dolohov ce soir, ce qui serait fort difficile en se basant sur sa réputation, on ne peut rien faire d'autre.» Répondit Severus pragmatique.

Hermione ne se sentait pas rassurée même si les effets combinés de l'alcool et de la potion commençaient à se faire sentir.

Severus était assis près du feu. Il se demandait comment gérer la situation avec Antonin. Il craignait que le sorcier comprenne qu'il était celui qui avait attaqué Hermione par le passé. Il ne fallait pas que le Russe pose trop de questions. De plus, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il partage ses trouvailles avec le Seigneur des ténèbres. Une horrible musique heurtait ses oreilles et l'empêchait de se concentrer sur leur problème. Agacé, il se dirigea vers le grand piano.

La mélodie était impossible à reconnaitre. Hermione ne jouait pas les bonnes notes et elle avait perdu son sens du rythme. L'alcool affectait définitivement sa coordination et l'empêchait de jouer de la musique de Noël reconnaissable.

\- «Arrêtes! C'est horrible. Essais-tu de me rendre sourd?» Demanda Severus agacé.

\- «Non, je joue de la musique.» Elle semblait un peu pompette.

\- «CE n'est pas du tout de la musique. C'est plutôt du bruit fort désagréable.»

\- «C'est Noël, je veux de la musique.» Elle boudait un peu et elle semblait moins vive que d'habitude.

\- «Es-tu saoule?»

\- «Non!»

\- «Es-tu certaine? Une personne sobre ne pourrait pas jouer aussi mal.» Demanda le jeune homme qui semblait amusé.

Hermione lui lança un regard assassin. Severus dut se retenir de sourire. Il aimait quand elle avait ce regard terrifiant. Il contrastait avec son apparence plus douce. Le jeune homme prit place à côté de la sorcière sur le banc. Ce qui était possible puisqu'elle avait changé de vêtement. Elle avait remplacé la volumineuse robe victorienne par un pyjama et le retrait du corset avait diminué sa douleur au dos.

Severus posa ses mains sur les touches d'ivoire et d'ébène du magnifique piano. Les notes claires de I'll Be Home for Christmas envahirent l'espace. Il était très habile. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de fredonner joyeusement, mais Severus restait silencieux.

\- «Allez, chantes avec moi!» Hermione eut un fou rire en réalisant qu'elle tentait de faire chanter la chauve-souris des donjons. L'alcool lui avait décidément donné du courage.

\- «Non»

\- «S'il-te-plait… C'est noël.» Elle lui lançait un regard suppliant.

À contre cœur, il commença à fredonner à voix basse. Il avait une voix plaisante et riche. Elle était beaucoup plus chaude que lorsqu'elle l'avait connu. Ils s'arrêtèrent après plusieurs morceaux.

\- «Je ne savais pas que tu joues aussi bien du piano.»

\- «Je ne joue pas souvent et encore moins souvent devant les autres.»

\- «Tu devrais… C'est agréable. Où as-tu appris?»

\- «Hmmm… À une autre époque, j'ai habité ici avec ma mère. Nana et elle m'ont appris à jouer. Quand ma mère a décidé de retourner chez mon père, j'ai continué à apprendre. On avait un vieux piano usagé et mal accordé à la maison.» Il prit une pause. Lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur Hermione, son regard était différent. Il avait une tristesse indescriptible. «Je jouais pour elle. Ça la rendait heureuse même quand Père…»

Il s'arrêta net. Hermione pouvait ressentir que c'était un sujet difficile à aborder. Elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait vu dans son rêve. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne pour tenter de le réconforter. Il inspira profondément avant de reprendre la parole :

\- «Mon Père n'était pas une bonne personne… Il nous battait tous les deux lorsqu'il buvait trop. Ma mère a essayé de le quitter à plusieurs reprises, mais elle retournait toujours à lui…» Son regard était distant comme s'il était perdu dans ses souvenirs. «Il n'aimait pas la magie. Il me punissait souvent.»

\- «Je suis désolée.» Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- «On ne peut pas changer le passé… Ma mère est décédée et mon père n'est plus là.»

\- «C'est ta mère que j'ai vu dans ton rêve?»

\- «Oui, la journée de sa mort…» Il détourna son regard.

\- «Je suis désolée…» Hermione ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes de couler. Elle serra le sorcier dans ses bras. Il sursauta à son contact, mais il ne la repoussa pas.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Hermione tenta de se lever pour aller vers sa chambre, mais elle se rassit lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle vacillait dangereusement. Severus éclata de rire. Les joues du jeune homme étaient un peu rougies par plusieurs verres d'Ogden.

\- «Hey… Arrêtes deeee rirrree.» Hermione se mit à rire.

\- «Quoi? C'est amusant.» Il s'exprimait mieux que la jeune femme. Il était moins éméché qu'elle.

\- «Aiiide-moi au lieu de rireeee.» Elle tenta de lui lancer son regard assassin, mais elle éclata de rire.

\- «Je crois que tu as trop bu.» Rétorqua le sorcier.

\- «Toi ausssssssi»

\- «Non»

\- «Prouves le» La prononciation de la jeune femme était imprécise.

Severus se leva. C'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'Hermione n'avait pas tort. Il avait l'impression que le plancher était devenu, soudainement, inégal. Il ne voulait pas confirmer à la sorcière qu'elle avait raison. Après quelques instants, il tendit sa main vers la jeune femme qui riait encore. Elle accepta son aide pour se lever. Ensemble, ils titubèrent péniblement en direction de l'escalier qui allait être un obstacle majeur dans leur état. Péniblement, ils grimpèrent à l'étage.

Hermione se laissa tomber sur son lit en entraînant Severus avec elle dans sa chute. Ils avaient tous deux mal aux flancs à force de rire. Épuisés, ils s'endormirent rapidement.

 **Merci!**

 **Hermione et Severus se rapprochent tranquillement. Que veux les parents de Sirius? Que va faire Nana?**

 **Et oui Nana est Tatianna Dolohov Prince...**


	28. Le duel

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews! C'est très motivant!**

 **Merci à ava-rosaa, lunenoire 30, fantomette 34, lia9749, justemarianne, love the original family, maxine3482 et les invités!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 28 : Le duel

Hermione grommela. Elle n'avait pas encore ouvert ses yeux, mais elle avait déjà un énorme mal de tête. Elle était terriblement courbaturée malgré le confort de son lit. Elle frissonnait à cause du froid puisqu'elle s'était endormie avant de se glisser sous les couvertures. Le lit était vide à côté d'elle. Les couvertures encore chaudes et froissées étaient les seuls signes qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé ou halluciné sous l'effet de l'alcool et des potions. Elle peinait à réaliser qu'elle avait bu et dormi avec la chauve-souris des cachots… C'était surréel. Elle n'aurait jamais cru cela possible à une autre époque. Elle se traîna péniblement hors du lit. Sa tête tournait et son estomac était tout sauf paisible.

Elle descendit à la salle à manger après une longue douche qui n'avait aucunement soulagé sa céphalée. Ses yeux étaient plissés pour se protéger de la lumière qui lui donnait l'impression que des sombrals piaffaient dans son crâne. Nauséeuse, elle s'écrasa lourdement sur sa chaise.

Severus était déjà attablé. Il buvait son thé lentement et son assiette restait intouchée. Il était encore plus pâle et cerné que d'habitude. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire…

\- «Bon matin» La voix du sorcier tait roque et fatiguée.

Hermione hocha la tête avant d'avaler une gorgée de son thé. Elle espérait qu'il allait calmer ses entrailles. Au bout de la table, Nana dégustait son petit-déjeuner en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle leva ses yeux pour observer les deux jeunes mal-en-point. Elle brisa le silence :

\- «Dure soirée… Miss, je vous avais dit de ne pas mélanger l'alcool et potions…»

\- «Je sais… Je n'aurais pas dû. Avez-vous quelque chose pour me soigner?»

\- «Oui, mais vous allez vous débrouiller sans. Jeunes gens, vous devez apprendre à vivre avec les conséquences de vos actes… C'est mon rôle de Babouchka.» Elle lança un regard amusé à la jeune femme avant de se replonger dans son journal. Elle fit exprès de faire tinter fortement sa cuillère contre le bord de sa tasse de thé. Elle reprit la parole. «Severus… J'entends ton mal de tête jusqu'ici. Tu sembles aussi t'être bien amusé.»

Hermione observa le sorcier qui dévisageait sa grand-mère. Elle reconnut immédiatement le regard courroucé du maitre des potions. Même à cet âge, il pouvait être terrifiant. D'une certaine façon, il ressemblait à Nana même s'ils étaient très différents physiquement.

\- «Bon matin!» S'écria Lucy enjouée. «Joyeux Noël!»

Elle s'élança vers les sorciers afin de les enlacer. Severus grommela. Hermione retourna l'affection à Lucy, mais avec peu d'entrain. L'énergie de la sorcière aux cheveux noirs bouclés était à un niveau totalement différent de celui de ses amis. Contrairement à eux, elle engloutit son repas à toute vitesse en racontant sa soirée. Hermione et Severus n'arrivaient pas à la suivre.

\- «Il fait beau. On devrait aller patiner sur le lac plus tard!» Lucy débordait d'énergie.

\- «Quelle merveilleuse idée! Je suis certaine qu'Hermione et Severus seront heureux de t'y accompagner…» Nana semblait s'amuser à la possibilité de torturer les sorciers qui avaient abusé.

\- «Super! Je vais aller me changer!» Lucy quitta la table à toute vitesse.

\- «Nana, était-ce nécessaire?» Demanda le sorcier.

\- «Certainement… J'adore patiner et vous avez quelque chose à apprendre.»

\- «De quoi s'agit-il?» Severus était visiblement renfrogné.

\- «Vous avez deux options. Soit être plus sage la prochaine fois ou apprendre à boire. On se rejoint au lac.» Elle leur fit un clin d'œil avant de quitter la table.

\- «Elle est horrible.» Grommela Hermione.

\- «En effet» Répondit Severus.

Severus n'avait pas avisé Tatiana de la situation problématique avec Antonin. Il était trop amoché pour avoir cette discussion ce matin. C'était loin d'être sa première cuite, mais c'était définitivement une des pires. Pourtant, il n'avait pas bu tant que cela. Cela lui paraissait fort étrange… À contrecœur, il alla se préparer pour sortir.

Hermione, assise sur un banc attachait les patins que Lucy lui avait prêtés. Elle se leva lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

\- «Boit ça!» Severus parlait à voix basse.

\- «Qu'est-ce que…»

\- «Un remède pour ta cuite. J'en avais préparé avant de quitter Poudlard.»

Soulagée par la potion, Hermione s'élança sur la glace avec facilité. Elle avait patiné beaucoup pendant son enfance. Elle rejoint facilement Lucy. Severus restait planté sur place.

\- «Tu sais, le but est de se déplacer?» S'amusa Lucy.

\- «Je hais la glace.» Grogna le jeune homme malhabile.

Les sorcières s'élancèrent vers le jeune homme afin de le faire avancer. Il tituba avant de tomber à genoux. Ce qui les fit bien rire.

\- «Ce n'est pas drôle!»

\- «En effet, c'est hilarant!» Répondit Lucy visiblement amusée.

\- «Assez! Je vais retourner à la maison.» Grogna le sorcier.

\- «Non, reste…» Demanda Hermione.

\- «À une condition, je choisis ce que l'on va faire la prochaine fois.»

\- «J'accepte.» Répondit Hermione.

Severus lui fit un sourire inquiétant avant de se relever. Hermione n'aimait pas ce sourire. Plus loin, elle pouvait apercevoir Nana qui glissait gracieusement. Ce qui contrastait avec le manque flagrant d'habileté de son ami qui passait beaucoup de temps au sol.

\- «Hermione! On fait une course?» Demanda Lucy.

Hermione s'élança à toute vitesse afin de dépasser la sorcière. Elles passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi à s'amuser. Lucy lui raconta sa soirée alors que, les pieds gelés, elles se dirigeaient vers le manoir.

\- «Je m'inquiète pour Sirius… Je n'aime pas ses parents…» Lucy était préoccupée.

\- «Moi aussi, mais je suis certaine qu'il ira bien. Il va nous écrire.» Hermione tentait d'être rassurante. «Y-a-t'il un souper ce soir?»

\- «Non, Papa ne veut pas…» Elle s'arrêta. Son regard changea soudainement. «On n'échange pas de cadeaux non plus…». Hermione voulait la questionner lorsqu'elle reprit la parole. «Bon, allons-nous réchauffer.»

Hermione se demandait pourquoi ils ne fêtaient pas noël. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé?

Severus se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait la peur au ventre. Pourtant, il ne se souvenait pas avoir fait de cauchemar. Un cri le fit sursauter. Il saisit sa baguette et sauta hors de son lit. Il courut à travers le couloir afin de retrouver la source du bruit.

Il s'arrêta devant la chambre d'Hermione. Il poussa doucement la porte ne sachant pas ce qui se passait. Hermione avait le sommeil très agité. Elle semblait faire un mauvais rêve.

«Elle ne prend plus la potion antidouleur. C'est normal que les cauchemars reviennent…» Pensa le sorcier.

Il s'approcha doucement pour ne pas la faire sursauter et il posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- «Hermione…»

Elle se débattit faiblement avant d'ouvrir ses yeux pleins de larmes. Elle était confuse.

\- «Severus… Qu'est-ce?»

\- «Je t'ai entendu crier. Je crois que tu as fait un mauvais rêve.»

Hermione commença à pleurer. Les souvenirs de son songe revenaient. Elle avait revisité à nouveau ses souvenirs de la bataille de Poudlard. Par contre, son cauchemar était différent de ceux qu'elle avait habituellement. Il était plus réaliste et elle se souvenait avoir entendu des voix inintelligibles. Elles lui rappelaient celles qu'elle avait entendues dans l'entre-deux.

Les larmes de la jeune femme s'intensifiaient de plus en plus. Severus était figé. Il détestait la vue d'une femme qui pleure. Ça lui rappelait des souvenirs de sa mère qu'il préfèrerait oublier. Il voulait qu'elle arrête, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se sentait comme un cerf devant les phares d'une voiture… Il comprenait que trop bien le pouvoir des cauchemars. Il avait abusé trop souvent de la potion de Sommeil-sans-rêve pour réussir à dormir. Depuis, il se surveillait pour ne pas développer une addiction.

Il décida de se lancer dans le vide. Il se glissa dans le lit afin de serrer la jeune femme contre lui. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il espérait que cela l'aiderait. Il se détendit lorsqu'elle ne le repoussa pas. Les cheveux de la sorcière chatouillaient son nez, mais il ne voulait pas la déranger en bougeant. Après un long moment, les sanglots de la sorcières s'estompèrent et sa respiration devint régulière et profonde alors qu'elle se rendormait. Épuisé, Severus la suivit.

Hermione bloqua une succession rapide de sorts offensifs. Elle travaillait fort pour ne pas se faire botter le derrière par Lucy.

Elle avait été étonnée quand Severus lui avait demandé de le rejoindre à la salle d'entraînement. Elle ne savait pas qu'est-ce qu'il avait en tête. Conformément à leur arrangement, il avait choisi d'organiser des duels. La salle d'entrainement était une vaste pièce dédiée à cette pratique. Diverses structures permettaient de se cacher.

Hermione se dissimula derrière une colonne de pierre afin de reprendre son souffle. Lucy la mitraillait sans cesse d'une variété effrayante de maléfices offensifs. Elle semblait ne jamais ralentir. Par conséquent, Hermione se concentrait sur les sorts défensifs. Par conséquent, les sorcières n'avaient pas marqués de point.

\- «Vous êtes trop prévisibles!» Cria Severus.

Lucy fit exploser la colonne derrière laquelle Hermione s'était dissimulée. Par conséquent, elle transplana à l'autre bout de la pièce dans l'espoir d'échapper à son opposante. À peine avait-elle sortie du tunnel qu'elle reçut une autre volée de sortilèges qu'elle bloqua difficilement. Soudainement, le son de la cloche mit fin à leur affrontement.

\- «Match nul!» S'écria Lucy enjouée. «Tu t'es bien défendue.»

\- «Et toi, tu m'as bombardée!» Répondit Hermione.

Les deux sorcières essoufflées se serrèrent la main.

\- «Mon tour» Dit Severus d'une voix calme, mais menaçante. Il alla se placer au centre de la pièce en attendant d'avoir une adversaire.

\- «Je te laisse mon cousin.» Lucy se dirigea vers la galerie qui permettait d'observer les duels.

Hermione prit un instant afin de reprendre son souffle avant de se diriger vers le sorcier. Comme d'habitude, il était vêtu de noir. Il avait déjà sa baguette en main. La sorcière se plaça face à lui avant de s'incliner. Severus retourna la politesse.

Elle serrait sa baguette en anticipant le début du duel. Elle avait eu l'occasion d'observer Severus à son époque. Elle savait que celui qu'elle allait affronter était beaucoup plus jeune, mais elle se doutait qu'il risquait d'être tout-de-même redoutable.

Au son de la cloche, Hermione lança un Protego Maxima pour se protéger, mais il ne se passa rien. Severus avait disparu. Elle parcourut la salle à la recherche du jeune homme. Elle écoutait attentivement afin de repérer le crac qui accompagnait un transplanage. Elle était hyper alerte.

Soudainement, un frisson parcourut son échine lorsqu'elle sentit un souffle chaud sur sa nuque. À peine eut-elle le temps de se retourner qu'elle se fit arracher sa baguette.

Elle se retrouva face à un Severus visiblement fier de son coup.

\- «1 :0 ! C'était trop facile.»

Hermione se retint de lui répondre. Des applaudissements retentirent dans la grande salle. Tatiana et Lucy étaient aussi visiblement amusées. Nana fit signe à Hermione d'aller la rejoindre. Elle prit la parole :

\- «C'était… divertissant. Vous anticipez un duel traditionnel comme dans vos cours de Défense contre les forces du mal… Il faut être créatif et s'adapter rapidement. Vous êtes brillante, utilisez votre cerveau au lieu de vous contenter de vous défendre.»

\- «Tu es plus petite, rapide et agile que Severus. Tu devrais le faire courir.» Ajouta Lucy.

\- «Severus est assurément plus habile et fort que vous avec des sorts offensifs. Vous devez trouver une autre straté n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous observer faire de la magie. Quelles sont vos forces?» Demanda Nana. Hermione réfléchissait pour répondre lorsque Lucy prit la parole.

\- «Hermione est très habile en transfiguration. Severus réussit bien les cours, mais il n'est pas aussi bon que toi.» Hermione sourit.

\- «Bon, utilisez vos forces Miss.» Nana lui fit un sourire encourageant avant de lui pointer le centre de la pièce.

Hermione retourna au centre de la pièce et prit place face au jeune homme avant de s'incliner à nouveau.

\- «Je ne sais pas quels conseils elles t'ont donnés, mais ça ne sera pas suffisant.» Il la narguait.

\- «L'arrogance ne te va pas bien. Ça va juste te faire paraitre moins bien lorsque je vais te botter le derrière.» Rétorqua Hermione.

\- «Pfff» Il ricana avant de reprendre. «Je suis tellement confiant que je vais t'accorder la victoire si tu réussis à gagner le prochain point.»

\- «Tu vas le regretter.» Répondit la sorcière avec un ton menaçant qu'elle ne croyait pas avoir.

\- «J'aime quand tu essais de m'intimider. C'est mignon.» Répondit Severus amusé.

Hermione allait répondre lorsqu'elle s'arrêta. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas renchérir puisqu'il essayait de la déconcentrer. Elle inspira profondément et renforcit sa prise sur sa baguette en attendant le signal.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, Hermione lança un Flipendo vers Severus avant de transplaner derrière une colonne. Une fois à couvert, elle observa la pièce à la recherche de son adversaire. Elle se retourna lorsqu'elle entendit le bruissement d'une cape. Severus venait d'apparaitre silencieusement derrière elle. La jeune femme avait, à nouveau, commit l'erreur d'oublier qu'il transplanait silencieusement. Elle devait trouver une façon de se protéger. Elle profita de l'obscurité. Elle ferma ses yeux et elle utilisa un _Lumos Maxima_ afin d'éblouir le sorcier. Sa stratégie fonctionna. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit ses yeux, il clignait des yeux en tentant de retrouver sa vision. Elle lui lança un _Rictusempra_ qui le projeta au sol avant de courir afin de se trouver une autre cachette. Elle évitait de transplaner afin de ne pas faire de bruit.

Appuyer sur une grosse pierre, elle devait trouver une façon d'éviter que le sorcier transplane silencieusement. C'est alors qu'elle eut une idée. Elle utilisa un _Aguamenti_ surpuissant afin d'inonder le plancher de la pièce afin de pouvoir attendre les éclaboussures que feraient le jeune homme en apparaissant sur le sol couvert d'eau.

Son plan fonctionna et elle l'entendit apparaître. Elle se dépêcha de lancer un Impedimenta qu'il bloqua aisément avant de lui lancer un sortilège de désarmement qu'elle évita en se plaquant au sol avant de rouler à couvert.

Il commença à marcher en direction de sa cachette. Elle devait trouver une façon de le déstabiliser. C'est alors qu'elle eut une idée étrange. Elle attendit qu'il soit plus près avant de pointer sa baguette vers le sol inondé et de lancer un _Glacius_ silencieux. Instantanément, l'eau se transforma en une surface glacée. Elle avait transformé la pièce en une patinoire géante. Severus glissa avant de s'écraser au sol.

Hermione profita de sa distraction afin de tenter un _Stupéfix_. Surprit, réussit qu'à le bloquer partiellement.

\- «Aie» grommela le sorcier avant de créer une barrière autour de lui.

Hermione transfigura ses bottines en patins avant de profiter de leur vitesse pour traverser la pièce à la recherche d'une nouvelle cachette. Sur la glace, elle avait l'avantage puisque Severus était un très mauvais patineur.

Elle patinait rapidement en direction d'une structure ressemblant à une vieille cabane lorsqu'elle entendit un rugissement puissant derrière elle. Elle était poursuivie par un feu géant qui avait la forme d'un serpent. Severus avait décidé d'utiliser du _Feudeymon_ afin de faire fondre la glace qu'elle avait créée.

\- «Severus, si tu fais brûler le manoir, je vais te découper en morceaux avant de te faire rôtir…» Menaça Nana.

\- «Ne vous inquiétez pas… C'est mon sort préféré…» Répondit le jeune homme confiant.

Hermione ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de transplaner alors qu'un feu géant virevoltait à travers la pièce. Par conséquent, elle patina le plus rapidement possible afin de trouver une cachette qui lui permettrait de penser à un nouveau plan.

Même si elle était rapide, le feu continuait à gagner du terrain. Elle pouvait sentir sa chaleur et la glace devenait de plus en plus molle sous ses lames. Soudainement, ses patins freinèrent complètement lorsqu'il ne resta plus de glace. Hermione se fit projeter violemment au sol. Elle allait se relever lorsqu'elle eut une idée digne d'une serpentard. Elle resta immobile et bloqua sa respiration.

\- «Hermione!» S'écria Severus inquiet.

La sorcière ne broncha pas. Elle l'entendit s'approcher, mais elle resta immobile. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle avant de se pencher au-dessus d'elle. Elle profita du moment où il lâcha sa baguette pour la retourner sur le dos afin de lui lancer un _Petrificus Totalus_ à bout portant. Surpris, Severus tomba au sol.

Hermione ramassa la baguette du sorcier avant de se pencher au-dessus du jeune homme pétrifié.

\- «3 :1 j'ai gagné… Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer les adversaires même s'ils semblent morts. Essais d'être moins arrogant la prochaine fois…» Elle narguait le sorcier immobilisé.

Elle pouvait entendre les applaudissements de Nana et Lucy lorsqu'elle lui redonna sa baguette.

Hermione, malgré sa fatigue, avait de la difficulté à s'endormir. Elle savait qu'elle allait faire des cauchemars comme à chaque nuit. Ses mauvais rêves étaient un mélange des scènes de la Bataille de Poudlard et de son attaque. Il lui arrivait souvent de crier la nuit. Par conséquent, elle avait réveillé Severus à plusieurs reprises durant les derniers jours. Il était venu la réconforter et elle s'était rendormie dans ses bras plusieurs fois… Il pouvait avoir une douceur et une empathie étonnantes. Après tout, il n'était pas encore aigri par la culpabilité de la mort de Lily et des années stressantes à servir deux maîtres…

Elle repensa à sa journée. Elle était encore fière de sa ruse qui lui avait permis de vaincre Severus. La maison de Serpentard commençait à déteindre sur elle. Il avait mal avalé la défaite. Nana et Lucy l'avaient félicitée avant de lui demander de ne plus jamais leur faire peur de cette façon.

Hermione se concentra sur sa respiration afin de faire le vide. Elle commençait à s'endormir lorsqu'elle entendit des murmures. Ces voix lui rappelaient celles qu'elle avait entendues lorsqu'elle était dans l'entre-deux. De plus, elle pouvait ressentir une énergie particulière.

Curieuse, elle sortit de son lit et elle s'enroula dans sa robe de chambre avant d'aller dans le couloir. Le plancher de bois était froid sous ses pieds alors qu'à la lueur de sa baguette elle tentait de trouver la source de la mystérieuse énergie. Il ne s'agissait pas de magie. Elle traversa l'étage en entier avant de se retrouver face à une porte qui attirait sa curiosité. Intriguée, elle utilisa un Alohomora afin d'y entrer.

Il s'agissait d'une grande chambre très poussiéreuse. Elle semblait ne pas avoir servi depuis plusieurs années. Quelqu'un avait dessiné des symboles étranges sur plusieurs murs. Elle allait s'en approcher pour les examiner lorsqu'un mouvement attira son regard.

Une silhouette fantomatique faisait les cents pas. Elle semblait agitée. La lumière qu'elle émettait était plus vive que celle des fantômes qu'elle avait vus par le passé et elle semblait presque opaque. Ses gestes ne faisaient pas de sens et son regard était particulier.

\- «Mme?» Demanda Hermione.

Le spectre s'arrêta avant de pousser un cri qui glaça son sang. Hermione tenta de protéger ses oreilles. La silhouette aux longs cheveux blonds frisés se dirigea vers elle. Elle s'arrêta tout près de son visage. Elle la dévisagea avec son regard fou avant de la regarder dans les yeux.

Hermione eut l'impression de se retrouver dans une pensine. Elle vit une succession étourdissante de souvenirs. Les images réalistes d'une vie familiale étaient entrecoupées par des souvenirs étranges qui semblaient totalement irréalistes. Beaux enfants aux cheveux noires, murmures des voix, créatures cauchemardesques, enfants, murmures, paranoïa, enfants, souffrances, un serpent qui mord sa queue…Hermione avait l'impression qu'elle allait devenir folle.

Lorsqu'elle retrouva le contrôle de son esprit, la pièce semblait avoir changé. Il n'y avait plus de poussière, mais les meubles étaient tous renversés. Une odeur métallique aisément reconnaissable parvint à ses narines. Elle baissa les yeux. La femme spectrale reposait au sol dans une mare de sang. Elle s'était lacérée les poignets avec des fragments d'un miroir brisé. Quelqu'un avait utilisé le sang pour dessiner des cercles un peu partout dans la pièce.

Hermione réprima un haut le cœur avant de s'approcher de la femme. Soudainement, la pièce redevint sombre et décrépie. La femme avait disparu. La sorcière choquée tremblait.

Severus s'éveilla en sursaut. À nouveau, il se sentait nerveux sans en comprendre la raison. Il avait souvent l'impression de ressentir des choses qui appartenaient à Hermione. Il commençait à se demander si c'était lié au fait que Lucy avait utilisé son sang dans la potion qui avait sauvé la sorcière.

Il sortit de sa chambre rapidement et se dirigea vers la chambre de la sorcière. Sa porte était ouverte et elle était vide. Il retourna dans le couloir pour poursuivre ses recherches. Un bruit sourd attira son attention. Il se dirigea vers sa source. C'était l'ancienne chambre de sa tante.

 **Le congé des fêtes va se terminer dans le prochain chapitre. Ensuite, nos personnages retourneront à Poudlard pour poursuivre leur enquête.**


	29. Katherine Selwyn Prince partie I

**J'ai peu de temps pour écrire à cause de mon boulot. Je crois que le prochain chapitre sera long. Par conséquent, j'ai publié la première partie du chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 29 partie I : Katherine Selwyn Prince

Severus s'arrêta devant la porte poussiéreuse. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas se trouver là. Edward et Lucy évitaient l'annexe entière à cause de cette pièce et il s'apprêtait à y entrer. Il se souvenait encore de la dernière fois qu'il y était entré. Il était encore enfant. Il était venu rendre visite à son oncle et sa tante.

Le jeune homme chassa cette image de sa mémoire avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Il aperçut Hermione qui était agenouillée comme la Katherine de son souvenir. Il alla la rejoindre rapidement.

\- «Est-ce que ça va?» Demanda le jeune homme qui avait déjà commencé à lancer des sorts diagnostiques.

\- «Oui… Je vais bien. Je suis juste ébranlée.»

\- «Que s'est-il passé?» Il était inquiet.

\- «C'est difficile à expliquer… J'ai vu quelque chose… C'est confus…»

\- «Sortons d'ici…» Il voulait quitter cette pièce le plus rapidement possible.

La jeune femme saisit la main que Severus lui avait tendu et ils marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'à la chambre de la sorcière. Ils s'allongèrent face à face sur le grand lit.

\- «Que s'est-il passé?» Demanda le jeune homme.

\- «J'ai entendu des murmures comme ceux que j'entendais dans l'entre-deux. Il y avait aussi une énergie. Ça m'a réveillée… La suite est difficile à expliquer. Je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai vu. Ce n'était pas un fantôme ordinaire…» Tout était confus dans sa tête. «Je peux te le montrer?»

Severus s'approcha afin de bien voir ses yeux avant de murmurer « _Legilimens_ » Il vit ce qui s'était passé. Il reconnut, instantanément, sa tante. Il ne comprenait pas plus ce qui s'était produit et comment Hermione avait pu voir Katherine.

\- «Qui était la femme?» Demanda Hermione lorsqu'il sortit de ses souvenirs.

\- «La mère de Lucy…»

\- «Tu l'as connue?»

\- «Oui...» Il hésita. Il n'aimait pas quand les gens accédaient à son esprit. «Je peux te montrer…» Il était visiblement nerveux.

Hermione se rapprocha de lui. N'étant pas aussi habile, elle avait besoin d'un bon contact pour réussir. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue pâle et elle plongea ses yeux dans les iris noirs du jeune homme.

« _Legilimens!_ »

Elle pouvait sentir des barrières qui la bloquaient.

\- «Severus, tu me bloques… Tu n'es pas obligé de me laisser…»

\- «Non… Donne-moi un instant.» Il avait besoin d'accepter sa présence et de lui donner du contrôle. Il se concentra sur la sensation de la peau douce de la sorcière contre sa joue.

 _Severus, nerveux, restait près de sa mère lorsqu'ils passèrent la lourde porte de bois. Katherine, sa tante, était enfermée dans cette pièce depuis quelques temps. Elle avait sombré dans la folie progressivement après le décès de sa fille aînée. Inquiet, il jeta un regard furtif autour de lui. Les murs et les planchers étaient couverts d'étranges dessins._

 _Kate était assise près de la fenêtre. Ses cheveux qui étaient, autrefois, si beaux étaient en bataille. Son regard était si étrange qu'il reconnaissait à peine la sorcière._

 _Elle se leva d'un bond avant de s'approcher de lui._

\- _«As-tu vu Rebecca?» Demanda la femme d'une voix douce._

 _Severus hocha négativement de la tête. Rebecca était morte depuis près d'un an. Tout le monde le savait. Kate avait été présente à l'enterrement. Le jeune garçon ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait._

\- _«MENTEUR! MENTEUR! MENTEUR!» Cria la femme au regard fou avant de le saisir par les épaules._

\- _«Kate, lâche mon fils» Demanda Eileen d'une voix inhabituellement autoritaire. Sa baguette était pointée sur sa belle-sœur._

\- _«Il ment! Je l'ai aperçu par la fenêtre. Il jouait avec MA Rebecca.» Elle devenait de plus en plus agitée._

\- _«C'est impossible… Rebecca est morte.»_

\- _«Non… Non… Non… Je l'ai vue. Je vais la ramener…» Kate se leva, prit un crayon et alla tracer un grand cercle sur le plancher de la pièce. «Hécate va me la redonner…»_

\- _«Kate, Rebecca est morte. Elle ne reviendra pas…»_

\- _«Non... non…non…non…non» Son regard était fou._

\- _«Si, elle est partie, mais tu as encore Lucy et Philippe. Tu devrais t'occuper d'eux au lieu de tenter de ressusciter les morts.» Eileen semblait amère._

\- _«Non… Rebecca va revenir!» Kate saisit un vase et le lança de toutes ses forces. Il se fracassa bruyamment contre le mur._

 _Severus sursauta et se cacha derrière sa mère. Eileen le poussa vers la sortie. Severus aperçu Kate qui pleurait agenouillée au sol. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'il vit sa tante…_

Hermione se blottit contre le sorcier qui la serra contre lui.

\- «Que s'est-il passé?» Demanda la sorcière ébranlée.

\- «Je ne sais pas…» Severus n'aimait pas les questions non-résolues.

Ils restèrent enlacés jusqu'à l'apparition des première lueurs de l'aube. Il desserra son emprise sur la jeune femme afin de l'examiner du regard.

\- «Tu dois dormir…» Il utilisa _Accio_ pour faire venir une fiole de potion de sa chambre. «C'est de la potion de Sommeil-sans-rêve très forte que j'ai préparée. Tu en as besoin.» Il lui tendit la fiole qu'elle avala d'un trait.

\- «Merci» Murmura la jeune femme. «Merci d'être là…» Elle commençait déjà à s'endormir lorsqu'elle posa un baiser sur sa joue.

Severus n'avait pas anticipé ce geste. Il lui répondit en caressant les boucles châtaines de la jeune femme. Elle lui fit un sourire avant de s'assoupir. Il continua jusqu'à ce qu'il fut certain qu'elle n'allait pas se réveiller. Puis, doucement pour ne pas la déranger, il sortit du lit.

Silencieusement, il traversa le manoir pour se rendre dans la section la plus récente. Hésitant, il frappa à la porte richement sculptée. Même s'il était adulte, il se sentait comme un enfant à ce moment.

Nana, endormie, ouvrit la porte. Severus pensait si fort qu'elle comprit immédiatement que quelque chose clochait. Il avait laissé tomber ses barrières d'occlumancie. Elle lui fit signe d'entrer.

 **Merci!**


	30. Katherine Selwyn Prince partie II

Hermione avait dormi toute la journée. Malgré la nuit difficile, elle se sentait en pleine forme grâce à la potion que Severus lui avait donnée. Lucy et Edward avaient déjà quitté le manoir pour aller fêter le nouvel an avec de la famille élargie.

Hésitante, la jeune sorcière entra dans les appartements de Nana. Severus qui semblait absolument épuisé était déjà assis dans le salon avec sa grand-mère.

\- «Venez, assoyez-vous.» Elle lui indiqua la place à côté de Severus. «Comment allez-vous?» Demanda la grand-mère inquiète.

-«Ça va… Severus m'a aidée.»

Severus rougit légèrement.

-«J'ai toujours su que mon petit-fils avait un bon fond…» Elle sourit au jeune homme. Ce qui le fit changer encore plus de couleur.

Hermione se demandait encore ce qui s'était produit durant la nuit. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait vu. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un fantôme ordinaire.

-«Severus... Miss Vous pensez trop fort… J'ai de la difficulté à réfléchir.» Interrompit la sorcière âgée.

Hermione inspira profondément avant de tenter de fermer son esprit comme elle avait appris.

-«Beaucoup mieux… Je vous entends un peu moins fort…»

-«Tu vas toujours nous entendre…» Ajouta Severus cyniquement.

«En effet, peu de gens sont totalement silencieux…» La sorcière âgée prit une pause avant de reprendre. «J'ai vu ce qui s'est passé hier soir.» Hermione lança un regard à Severus. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser. «Son esprit n'était pas fermé lorsqu'il est venu me voir… Miss Williams que pensez-vous des évènements de la nuit dernière?»

-«C'est très confus… On dirait que j'ai vu un fantôme, mais ce n'est pas le cas… J'entendais des murmures comme lorsque j'étais coincée…» Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était produit. " C'était très similaire à l'entre deux mondes! Ce n'était pas un fantôme ordinaire!" Hermione commençait à hausser le ton.

-" _Miss!_ Ce n'est pas juste le fantôme qui n'est pas ordinaire. Votre contact avec le fantôme est différent..." Nana avait l'air songeuse.

-"Quoi?" Demanda Hermione.

-" Après votre attaque, vous vous êtes retrouvée à la limite entre la vie et la mort."

Répondit Nana.

-" Oui, mais je suis revenue!" S'exclama la jeune sorcière.

\- "Vous êtes revenu, mais ce n'est pas aussi simple. C'est comme si vouz aviez ouvert une porte. Vous êtes bien vivante tout en étant plus près de l'autre monde."

\- "Je n'ai jamais rien enrendu de tel... Rien lu dans les livres..." Hermione était incrédule.

\- "Ce n'est pas le genre de sujet que l'on retrouve dans les bibliothèques scolaires comme celle de Poudlard..."

-"C'est un sujet tabou même chez les adeptes de magie sombre." Ajouta Severus.

Hermione compris soudainement :

"Je fais de la nécromancie involontairement!"

\- "Exactement" Répondit Nana. "Vous êtes dans une intersection entre les vivants et les morts. C'est un don aussi utile que dangereux." Nana semblait préoccupée.

\- "Dangereux?" Demanda la jeune femme inquiète.

\- "C'est un don qui peut attirer l'attention de gens peu recommandables... L'habileté en elle-même est risquée. Il y a le risque de rester coincée entre les morts er les vivants ou d'attirer des âmes troublées."

-"C'est ce que jai vu hier... J'ai vu l'âme de Katherine... C'est pour ça qu'elle n'était pas aussi pâle!" Hermione pensait à toute vitesse. Elle commençait à lier les informations.

Severus curieux rompit le silence :

-"Les autres fantômes doivent aussi te paraître plus... vivants?"

\- "En effet... Je fais quoi maintenant?"

-"C'est une excellente question... Je vais fouiller ma bibliothèque privée pour trouver des informations additionnelles... J'ai fait de la nécromancie à une certaine époque..." Le regard de Nana était lointain et triste. "J'y ai trouvé plus de douleur que de réconfort... Ne tentez pas de contacter des esprits qui ne ne vous apparaissent pas spontanément. Ne faites aucun pacte avec les esprits et méfiez-vous de ce qu'ils racontent. Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses..."

Hermione ne se sentait pas rassurée, mais elle se demandait si la nécromancie pourrait lui etre utile à son retour à Poudlard.

Tatianna semblait plus fatiguée et âgée que d'habitude lorsqu'elle reprit la parole:

"La nuit a été longue... Soyez prudents mes enfants."

Elle se leva et leur fit signe de quitter ses appartements.

*

 **Bonsoir! Je m'excuse du long délai entre pes derniers chapitres. Le travail me tient très occupée en ce moment.**

 **J'ai commencé à écrire le prochain chapitre :)**


End file.
